The Wedding Date
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: Bella Swan is returning to Seattle for her cousin, Tanya's wedding. Afraid of confronting her ex-fiancé, Jacob Black, who dumped her unexpectedly two years before, she hires a top-drawer male escort, Edward Masen to pose as her new boyfriend. All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my latest story and will hopefully be my best! :) It's estimated length will be about ten chapters and will hopefully meet your standards :P**_

_**Just as a warning, this story will contain spoilers to the film the Wedding Date. Now without any further adieu ... enjoy!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Taking a deep shaky breath, I opened my eyes and then snatched the plastic cup of vodka and swallowed all it's contents in one go. I can do this, I repeated in my head, I can do this. I can do this. I can - I can't do this!

Trying to avoid the dark haired stewardess' raised eyebrow, I grabbed my phone and automatically pressed the right buttons before holding the piece of plastic to my ear. As soon as that velvety voice filled my ear, I felt the tension in my body ease slightly,

"_Hi Bella_" he spoke on the message he left last night, "_This is Edward Masen. Sorry I didn't get back to you this afternoon but I got your messages. All seven of them" _he chuckled, making me blush a little. I hadn't called a guy that much in years, "_I know you're nervous Bella, but it's okay. There's no need to be. Remember, this is what I get paid for." _

I thought about the magazine article and pages of newspaper clippings I had in a little file in my bag.

"_So please, stop worrying. We're gonna go to the Wedding, your whole family will think we are madly in love, and your ex-fiancé will wish he never broke things off. Look, I have to go but I'll see you on the plane. Can't wait to meet you, Bella Swan"_

Pressing the red button, I hung up and turned my phone off, then quickly grabbed the stewardess' arm as she went by,

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Miss" she asked and glanced at my empty glass, "Another?"

I nodded meekly, feeling pathetic under her gaze.

"I'm not an alcoholic" I blurted out to her before she left, causing me to blush deeply. I cleared my throat, "W-what I mean is. That I don't usually drink. But I'm going to my cousin's wedding and my ex is the best man. And my date is going to be here any minute and he needs to look really, really good. Shit, why the hell am I telling-"

"Miss?" she interrupted.

"Yes?" I bit my lip.

"Errm, I think your date has arrived but if he isn't yours, tell him to ask for Emma" she smiled at me. I swallowed and nodded. She winked and turned to leave but then stopped and smiled at me,

"And he looks really, really good" she teased throwing my own words back at me.

Feeling a small smile slide onto my lips, I took once last deep breath before turning to look at the man who just came onto the plane. And fuck me.

Literally.

This fine specimen of a man stood tall and confident, in a deep black suit with only a white shirt under. A shirt that he had sexily left the top couple of buttons undone on, allowing a glimpse of chest hair. He held a leather duffle in one hand and his boarding card in the other. He looked at the small seat numbers along the overhead compartments and quickly reached me. He glanced down and smiled a beautiful lopsided smile. My cheeks flamed, especially when his dark green eyes burned into my brown ones.

"Bella Swan?" he asked, confirming that this was indeed him.

I nodded and stood up, feeling underdressed in my jeans and tee combo, when up close to his, no doubt, expensive suit. I extended my own hand and shook his, loving the feel of his soft, warm hand encasing mine.

"I'm Edward Masen"

He leaned in, and I froze slightly, as his pouty lips brushed my cheek in a delicate kiss.

"Pleasure" I croaked out, my blush still present.

He grinned and gestured to the window seat I was blocking.

"Oh, sorry" I squeezed out of the seat and into the isle allowing him to get to his seat.

I followed and we both sat down before I grabbed the magazine I'd bought and opened it up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get comfortable. He slid his bag under his seat before sliding his jacket off and placing it on top of his bags I watched as he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He glanced over and I quickly averted my eyes back to my article. I heard him chuckle as I bit my lip in embarrassment. Jeez, this was going to be a long flight.

.

.

Huffing, I tugged the dress over my head and blew out a breath once it was past my boobs. I straightened the white bandage style dress out, and tried to pull the side zip up but it wouldn't budge. Cursing myself for just _having_ to wear this dress, I slipped on my blue flats and grabbed mypurse and bag before walking out of the stall and then out of the airport's toilets. Biting my lip, I walked to where Edward sat with our luggage, playing with his phone.

"Edward?" I asked rather timidly. He looked up from his phone and blinked.

"Yeah?" he smiled kindly.

"Could you zip me up? I can't do it"

"Sure" he placed his phone in his pocket and stood up while I zipped my own duffle and placed it next to my suitcase.

I turned and smiled hesitantly and he returned it before I moved my side to face him. He stood at my right, so close that I could feel his body heat. I looked to my right, biting my lip as his hand tugged at the zip. He pulled harder but nothing happened. My breath hitched as he placed his hand just below my chest holding the zip straight. His fingers were so close to the curve of my breast that I felt my dreaded blush fill my cheeks. Slowly and with an embarrassing groan, the zip slowly slid up. Once it was closed, Edward's hand lingered before trailing down to my hip and leaving my body.

"Thanks" I spoke softly then cleared my throat before grabbing my navy coat and slipping it on. I put my purse on my shoulder and then took my roll-along suitcase in one hand and my duffle in the other. I turned and saw Edward with his suit jacket back on, his duffle on his shoulder and his left hand holding his own roll-along suitcase.

His eyes flickered to my duffle bag and before I knew it he had tugged it out of my hands and onto his shoulder with his.

"I can-"

"Bella" he smiled widely, "My Mother raised me to be a gentlemen. I don't want to let her down"

"Ok" I spoke softly, smiling

"Ready?" he asked holding out a hand.

I nodded, and took his hand allowing Edward to pull me towards the cab bay.

.

"So what's the story?" Edward asked, as we drove through the streets of Seattle.

"The story?" I quizzed.

"Our story" he smiled at me.

"Oh, erm … well, what do you think?"

"It's needs to be simple"

"Okay" I blew out a breath and rubbed my forehead. How had I not thought this part through.

"I have a suggestion" Edward announced.

"Yes?"

"I used to teach kids music privately, so maybe say we met through that?"

"That's great. Well you know that I teach high school English; so that works. We've been dating-"

"Three months" he cut in. I turned, a slight smirk on my lips, and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Two's too short" he smirked at me, stretching his arm along the window, cockily, "But anymore than three, then people would expect a more serious relationship"

"Sure" I nodded again, grinning to myself.

"Oh" I exclaimed, remembering the envelope that's being burning a hole in my purse since I drew the money from the bank yesterday. I pulled it out and thrust it to him.

"Oh, thanks" he nodded and went to put it inside his jacket. I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Count it"

"It's ok. I trust you-"

"No, please…" I begged, nervously, "Count it"

He sighed and opened the envelope pulling out the wad of notes.

"Six thousand, even" I mumbled as he thumbed through them.

"Yep, all there" he put the money away and in his pocket.

"Anything extra we talk money before it happens" he added, causing me to blush deeply. While the dirty images of our bodies entwined entered my mind, I could never pay anyone for sex.

"That won't be happening" I announced, no matter what.

.

After paying the driver, we both stood outside the grand hotel where Tanya's welcome party was being thrown. I turned and saw Edward with a tie in his hand. A royal blue tie.

"You're wearing that tie?" I asked, eyeing the royal blue piece of satin. He nodded, confused, "You can't"

"Why?"

"It matches my shoes perfectly"

We were gonna look like Mike and Carol Brady! And then people are going to be suspicious and then they're gonna find out that this was a lie, and that I paid him to-

"So?" he laughed, as he tied the material. He glanced up at my worried expression, "You're worried people will think we're trying too hard"

I nodded, chewing my lip. He smiled and took a step closer, staring me in the eyes,

"If you look people in the eye, they'll never know what you're wearing"

He winked and pulled his tie up to his collar. I let out a breath, nodding but then I heard loud laughter from inside, making my stomach turn. I scanned Edward, checking that he was perfect, cause right now I cant afford anything less then perfect. My eyes narrowed at the sight of his minutely twisted tie so I automatically straightened it up.

"You've nothing to be worried about, Bella. You're a natural already" he chuckled.

I quickly pulled my hands back as if they'd been burned and smiled a little. I saw the hotel's bellboys had taken our luggage to be stored with the other guests.

"Let's go, honey" he smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Honey?" I huffed teasingly.

"You don't like it?" he chuckled, leading us inside the hotel's grand foyer. I shook my head, smiling.

"How about Bella-kins?"

I snorted loudly, before giggling as Edward laughed too. We walked into the ballroom and I handed my coat to the man collecting them.

"Well, I'm sure I'll find something that works" he smiled at me. I smiled back but our gazing was interrupted by none other than my Mother.

"Bella!"

I clenched my eyes shut then snapped them open. She grinned at me and crushed me into a tight hug.

"Please don't be yourself" I muttered under my breath, as she released me.

"Who is this?"

Before I could make introductions, Edward stepped forward and smiled that dazzling smile I'd glimpsed at, at my Mother.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen"

"Renee Swan, Bella's Mother" Renee smiled widely, shaking his hand.

"Nice" she tried to whisper to me, with a wink, but failed causing me to blush and Edward to chuckle.

"Come along and introduce Edward to your Father, Bella" she encouraged me.

"Ok, Mom" I nodded.

"Ooh, Cheryl!" Renee shouted and chased after some woman.

"That wasn't so bad" Edward commented as we weaved in between people.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Bella. Now where's your Dad?"

I spotted him talking to my Uncle Carlisle by the bar.

"Other there" I nodded towards them.

"Let's go, baby" he whispered into my ear, making goose bumps appear along my neck.

"Ah, so that's a winner, Bella?" he chuckled.

"Come on" I ignored him, smiling a little.

We soon joined Carlisle and my Dad, who spotted me straight away.

"Bells!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Dad" I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Bella" Carlisle smiled.

"Hi, Carlisle" I smiled back and hugged him too. My Dad eyed Edward warily, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward as he entwined our fingers.

"Edward, this is my Dad, Charlie. Dad, this is Edward"

"Nice to meet you Mr Swan" Edward shook my Dad's hand.

"You too"

"And this is my Uncle Carlisle"

"Great to meet you, lad" Carlisle smiled and enthusiastically shook Edward's hand.

"You too, Sir" Edward smiled.

"None of this sir crap" Carlisle objected, "I'm Carlisle and he's Charlie, no matter how much he wants you to call him Chief"

We laughed while my Father rolled his eyes and took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Bella!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Tanya grinning, running towards me in red satin, her newly diedlocks swaying.

"Tanya!" I shouted back, grinning. I left Edward's hand hanging as I met and hugged my cousin tightly.

Tanya's parents died when she was five, so she was sent to live with her Mother's brother, Carlisle. Esme, my Mom's sister, and Carlisle raised Tanya along with their two other children, Emmett and Alice.

She pulled back and gripped my arms.

"Let me look at you!"

"Tan, you saw me at Spring break!" I laughed.

"Yeah but with you living it up in Chicago you could have changed!" she laughed before stage whispering, "Any more tattoos?"

"_More_ tattoos?" Charlie exclaimed, his face quickly turning red.

"She's winding you up, Dad" I laughed, but then reassured him properly , "I have no tattoos"

"Good" he grumbled into his drink, while Edward and Carlisle laughed.

"But hold on one minute. You died your hair?" I exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah" she grinned, fingering a stray lock, "I felt like having a change but you know I can't pull off being a brunette so I though let's go up or down a shade"

"So you went down?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well" she giggled, then bit her lip, her eyes flickering to Carlisle, "My Dad was the only one who saw the disaster … but I went red"

"Red?" I laughed.

"Yeah but it was really bright Red" she threw her hands up to her hair, wide eyed to emphasise the point. I laughed as she continued, "So I went up a shade and became a blonde bombshell"

"Nice" I winked, grinning.

"Sam approves" she whispered, "Despite below not matching, if you know what I mean!"

She winked, cackling and even though that was way too much information, I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Charlie's loud laugh actually broke up our own. We both looked over to see the three men laughing at something Edward had said. Guess mine and Tanya's conversation wasn't interesting enough for them. I was glad that Edward was liked though, that's gonna make this wedding so much easier to handle.

"And who the hell is this?" Tanya almost squealed, catching all five of our attention.

"Oh" I turned and linked Edward's hand with mine, pulling him forward, "This is Edward"

"Nice to meet you, Edward" Tanya smirked and shook his hand.

"And you must be the bride" Edward smiled.

"Why, yes I am!" she giggled before turning to me, "Well, Bells, what a catch! Much better than a certain someone."

"So" Edward cut in, smiling, "drinks anyone?"

"Another beer, thanks" Charlie asked.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Tanya?"

"Oh, a mojito, please"

"Baby?" Edward turned to me, a smirk hinting at his lips.

"Martini" I smirked back.

He nodded and turned to get the bartenders attention.

"So where'd you guys meet?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, erm, at school" I stuttered a little, before going into a little more detail at the sight of her raised eyebrow, "Edward's a private music teacher and was posting some flyers. We got talking and here we are" I rambled, a little nervous. I had never been a good liar but all three seemed to have bought it though.

Edward, returned with our drinks and after thanking him, Tanya spoke,

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat more but Sam's making me constantly check on his Grandmother" she sighed and rolled her eyes before pointing her finger at me, "You better mingle, missy"

"Yes, Mom" I rolled my own eyes, smiling.

"Good" she winked, "Dad, wanna come with me? Good. Let's go"

Carlisle looked, flabbergasted especially when Tanya placed his bottle on the bar before looping her arm through his and dragging him to Sam's Grandmother. Giggling, I bit my lip.

"I'm going to check your Mother isn't dancing on a table, yet." Charlie smiled and walked off.

"So…" I trailed off.

"That's your family" Edward finished, before taking a swig from his beer.

"Yep. And their crazy" I chuckled into my own drink.

"No they're not … well not all of them" he smirked.

"Yeah" I chuckled softly "I always saw my Dad and Carlisle more like hostages"

A full belly laugh escaped Edward's mouth, making me grin and join in too.

"Hostages?" he quizzed, still chuckling.

"Sort of" I giggled, before biting my lip.

A comfortable silence passed the following few seconds. I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eyes and when I saw him looking back at me, I looked at him from under my eyelashes, suddenly feeling a little shy. I slowly turned to Edward and faced him full on.

"Thanks for changing the subject. Tanya means well but she's, well she's Tanya" I spoke quietly, smiling a little.

"Just doing my job" he smiled, and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

Butterflies brewed in my stomach under his hypnotising gaze. His eyes glanced to my lips and mine to his. I felt, rather than saw, my tongue moisten my lips in anticipation. His warm hand cupped my cheek and I leant my face into his palm, as his lips descended. I felt the faintest touch of his lips on mine before they brushed to my cheek as someone bumped into me. Blushing deeply at our short-lived kiss, I cleared my throat and turned to who had knocked me but they'd already gone. Not wanting to mention the lapse in judgement I'd had a minute ago, I took a big gulp of my drink. I mean sure Edward did this for a living, being the perfect guy and kissing you senseless, hell sometimes sleeping with you but me? I hadn't been kissed in months. And the last time was by some guy I was set up with in hopes of getting me over my Ex - the Ex who broke my heart and was currently hiding somewhere in this room.

"I'm gonna find the restrooms" Edward announced, and I nodded, still lost in my thoughts slightly. Shaking my head a little, it sunk in that Edward had left, giving me a moment to sort and clear my head. Letting out a relieved breath, I finished off my drink only to jump when someone squeezed my sides. I spun around and felt a grin form. There stood in a shimmering beige, purple and blue swirled dress was my other cousin, and close friend.

"Alice!"

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you!" she giggled, hugging me before pulling back beaming.

"Me too, Alice"

"How've you been?"

"Great, really good"

"I'm so glad"

"And you?"

"Fabulous, as always!" she grinned, waving her hand about before sobering up and biting her lip,

"So …" she trailed off before, not being one to sugar coat things much, biting the bullet, "Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet, no" I mumbled before reordering another drink.

"Don't worry, Bells. I have a whole wardrobe selected for this weekend!" she grinned, "He won't believe what he's missing! And then after he's rolled his tongue back in his mouth and you've smiled smugly, we'll find you a nice guy-"

"Whoa, Alice!" I stopped her, as I took my fresh drink, "Look, I appreciate you're help. Really I do, but I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"Ok" she sighed and rubbed my arm, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am"

"For fucks sake, Alice! I turn my back for one minute, and you're gone, leaving me with batty Aunt Betty!"

"But, Rose! Look who I found!"

I turned and saw Rose with her hair in a big bun and a gorgeous purple dress.

"Rosalie Cullen" I grinned

"Isabella Swan" she mimicked before laughing and practically squeezing the life out of me, "Why the hell haven't you called me? I have gynaecologists that call more often!"

"Rose!" I hissed, laughing along with Alice, "I've been busy-"

"Sorry, I took so long. Got a little lost" Edward mumbled into my ear as he kissed my cheek, while simultaneously wrapping his left arm around me.

"It's fine" I whispered back to him, before facing two smirking women.

"Well, Bells, you have been busy!" Rose cackled.

"Yeah, no wonder you didn't want me setting you up when you have him!" Alice giggled.

"Shut up, you guys" I muttered, scowling at them slightly.

"Hello, ladies" Edward charmed them, smiling crookedly, "I don't believe I've been introduced-"

"No, no you haven't" Rose smirked at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Edward Masen" he grinned, shaking their hands, "Bella's boyfriend"

"These are my cousins, Rose and Alice Cullen" I introduce, waving my hand at them. He nodded and then squeezed my waist before speaking,

"It's been a pleasure but I'm afraid I must steal my girlfriend for a dance"

Dance? I can't dance to save my life-

"Bella's gonna dance?" Alice laughed.

"How the hell have you managed to get her to do that?" Rose asked, shocked, "We've been trying for years"

What can I say? I never dance.

"Oh, I have my sources" Edward winked, pulling me away and towards the middle of the room where couples were twirling.

"Edward, really. Rose and Alice weren't joking, I can't dance" I explained, quietly, gripping his hand tightly, as he moved into the proper dancing pose.

"Relax, Bella. You'll be fine" he waved off my worries as I fiercely gripped his arm as well.

"No, please. I can't dance" I begged softly.

"Bella" he stared into my eyes, "I won't let you get hurt or embarrassed"

"I'm more worried about you" I whispered as Edward very slowly moved us around the makeshift dance floor.

Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to pretend I wasn't about to make the biggest fool out of myself and tried to mentally will Edward to decide we'd danced long enough.

Edward managed to make me open my eyes but I then resulted to biting my lip in worry instead as I continuously flicked my eyes to my feet to make sure I wasn't stepping on Edward's.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" I asked.

"My Mother" he smiled softly.

"Oh, where do your parents live?" I questioned.

"They, errm, they died when I was 20"

"Edward…" I felt my breath leave me, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine" he cut me off roughly, shocking me at little, "I'm sorry" he sighed, "I … it's just difficult to talk about them in detail"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have brought it up"

"Bella" he smiled, "You've nothing to be sorry for; you didn't know"

We were - well Edward was - dancing perfectly when I heard something I've never been so worried to hear in my whole life; my Mother's _drunken _voice.

"Bella! Sweetheart!"

Edward and I stopped dancing and broke apart to see my Mom frantically trying to reach us through all Sam and Tanya's guests.

"What is it with people yelling my name today?" I muttered, hearing Edward's soft chuckle.

She finally reached us, swaying ever so slightly indicating that she was one vodka shot away from giving the guests her rendition of Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

"Hey Mom" I smiled.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck as Edward tried to stifle another chuckle.

"Jeez, mom" I laughed, hugging her back, "You're acting like I'm the one getting married!"

"Well not anymore" she sighed, pulling back. She cupped my cheek and frowned as I remained still. Renee seemed to be the only one that still held a soft spot in her heart for Jacob.

"Yeah, well-"

"It was all perfect. The venue, the church, the dress …" she mumbled, looking sadly into my watery eyes, "But then … it just crashed and burned"

I bit my lip, willing my tears not to fall. My mother was always a blunt drunk.

She glanced over my shoulder and her face broke into a grin,

"Charlie, come dance with me!" she cooed as she skipped over to my Father. Taking a few deeps breaths,

"Bella …" I heard Edward's whisper.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom" I whispered, before briskly walking to the Ladies Room.

.

I ran in, thankful that it was deserted, before bracing my arms either side of the sink. My chest shook as I let out a small sob before my elbows bent and I was resting my forehead on my arms. I felt tears wet the skin of my arms and knew my mascara and eyeliner would be creating a blacky-grey smudge.

I sniffed deeply and pulled my head up. I stood tall, biting my trembling lip, and wiped away the wetness from under my eyes. I walked into a stall and took a wad of tissue out with me as I went back to the sink. I wiped away my panda eyes and then the matching splodge on my arm. My, now bare, eyes were lined with pink and my pale cheeks were once again flushed.

I had to pull myself together. Sure, my mom could be cruel and blunt sometimes when she was drunk and I'm sure if she remembers this in the morning she'll be the first to apologise. Most expect me to be upset that Jacob broke off our engagement, and believe me I was and sometimes when I'm at my worse, I am. But after two months of wallowing, I had a realisation that while I loved Jacob, I wasn't _in_ love with him.

I suppose this whole thing overwhelmed me. I knew in the next week, after two years of never hearing anything about him, let alone seeing him, I was going to have to see him - hell, I was going to have to walk down the isle with him! I think the thought of that and the fact that I paid a stranger to pretend he was in love with me; plus these wonderful feelings I have never felt before appearing for said stranger, I was bound to break down at some point.

"God, Bella! Get a fucking grip!" I hissed at my reflection in the mirror.

Mini breakdown over, I squared my shoulder, stuck my chin out and tried to sum up the courage I didn't have.

.

Sighing softly, I walked out of the bathroom and squinted through the crowd, scanning it for a bronze mop of hair.

A hand grasped my wrist pulling me back. I whipped my head around and let a relieved breath at the sight of Edward. On a second glance, I noticed the worried expression painted on his face.

"Bella, are you ok? I've been waiting ten minutes. I was about to come in myself and make sure you were ok but then-"

I placed my hand over his lips, stopping his rambling.

"Edward" I smiled slightly, "I'm fine now. My Mother can be a little blunt and insensitive when she's had a drink but right now I just want to go home and sleep"

"Okay" he sighed, smiling a little.

.

After rounding up my parents and loading our luggage into my Mom's car, we drove the short ten minute drive to my parent's house.

I grew up with them in a small town called Forks, where my Dad was the Police Chief but when I went to College in Chicago they made the move Seattle to live closer to my Aunt and Uncle. My Dad retired as Chief of Police and now works two days a week training recruits at Seattle PD. So I take a four hour plane ride to see them every holiday.

We entered the modest three bedroom house and headed straight up the stairs. Edward and my Dad carried our cases, refusing my help making me huff and roll my eyes. Renee giggled, drunkenly as we fallowed them, making suggestive faces and winking at me behind their backs the whole way up the stairs.

"Right" Charlie puffed, dropping my cases in the doorway of my room, "Here you go"

It had been such a long and emotional day, I was ready to shower and just get straight into bed. And right now I don't think I've been so thankful for Charlie's 'No unmarried male and female room sharing'.

"So where's Edward's sleeping? The guest room?" I asked, before smiling as sympathetically as I could at Edward before explaining, "My Dad has this rule about couples, who don't have rings on sharing a room"

"Oh" Surprise was evident on his face, "That's fine, I guess"

I looked to Charlie who was tensing his jaw and grumbling under his breath. Confused, I turned to my Mother who grinned at me,

"You're both adults and we trust you" Renee smiled and looped her arm through my Dad's. Now, they choose now to be sane parents!

"But…"

"Besides we made the guest room my studio" she grinned as Charlie rolled his eyes.

They walked downstairs leaving me shocked. I automatically walked into the room and pulled my case to my closet and chest of draws. I hear Edward follow me silently.

"Bella?"

I didn't turn to him, still unsure of what to do, as I hung up my dress for the rehearsal dinner.

"I can sleep on the floor or even the couch downstairs, if you're more comfortable" he offered.

Bloody hell, who wants to sleep like that for a week? No one. Hell, we were mature, sensible adults who can share a bed, platonically.

"Put your clothes on the right side of the closet and in the bottom two draws of the chest" I smiled shyly at him before returning to my task of putting my clothes away.

.

By the time we'd both unpacked, eaten and said goodnight to my parents it was ten at night. I was sat brushing through my hair, at my vanity, trying to work up the courage to ask him a question I had wanted to since I read the article he did.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed from his position on my bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" I looked in my mirror and saw his grin as he flicked through his magazine, "But go on"

"In the interview you did-"

"Interview?"

I swivelled around on my seat and faced him, as he closed and placed the magazine to his right, on the bed.

"Yeah, for the Times"

"How'd you know it was me?" he quizzed, his brow furrowing.

"I …" I swallowed. Shit, I had promised Angela I wouldn't spill, "I have friend who works there"

"So much for anonymity" he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, you said in the article" I told him, picturing the highlighted phrase in the crumpled article I had in my file full of clippings that I had used to track him down, "That every woman has the exact love life she wants"

"Yes" he nodded.

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah, I really do" he smiled a little, trying to ease the growing tension.

"So you really think I want to be alone and miserable, totally single?" I questioned, a little annoyed.

"Yeah" Edward said, picking his magazine back up but not opening it, "When you're ready to not be single, you won't be"

I opened my mouth to reply but I came out speechless. Frowning, I turned back around on my stool and continued to brush out my hair.

"Not the answer you wanted?" Edward chuckled.

I pursed my lips and stood from the vanity. I turned down my side of the bed, placing my extra pillows onto the floor by my side of the bed. Sitting on the edge, I pulled my socks off and threw them in my hamper.

"I don't wanna upset you but I'm entitled to my own opinion"

"I know. But it doesn't mean I have to like it" I sighed.

Swivelling around, I sat again the bed's headboard and looked at Edward who was looking at me.

"You're not gonna get moody, are you? I hate dealing with moody clients" he smirked.

"I'm not moody!" I protested.

"Yeah right. Sitting with your back to me, not even a minute a go"

"What?-"

I cut myself off, and just decided to ignore him. I grabbed my book from the nightstand and opened it up when I felt the end of the bed quake slightly. Scowling, I peered over the edge of the book to see Edward's legs crossed at the ankle but his foot was jiggling.

"Can you stop, please?"

He ignored me, continuing to flick through the glossy pages, smirking. Huffing loudly, I turned my eyes back to my dog-eared page. I tried to read but Edward's incessant wobbling was annoying me like mad.

"God, are you always this annoy-" I was cut off by Edward's lips.

As his hand cupped my cheek, keeping our lips together, I tenderly moved mine against his, letting my hand rest on his cheek in return. My eyes flashed open as I realised what I was doing, so I slowly pulled back. I looked into his eyes, our hands still on each other's faces. My eyes flickered to his lips and then his eyes and back to his lips. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd pulled his face back to me, crushing his lips to mine passionately. My eyes closed as he roughly moved his lips across mine. Edward gently pushed me backwards, and laid on top of me as his tongue twirled with mine.  
As I felt his body on mine, one hand in my hair and the other roaming my waist, I became very aware how sloppily yet intensely we were kissing. I felt myself moan faintly into his mouth as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth while one hand glided up my body to hold my chin, fusing our mouths together further. His other hand slid further to the back of my head; his fingers weaving into my freshly brushed hair and tugging gently. I felt my hand splay onto his chest while the other grasped his shirt tightly in my fist. He nudged my head up, capturing my lips once again.

"Bella? Edward?" My mom knocked on the door as she spoke making us jump apart.

Our lips parted and the sound of our heavy breathing took over the room. Edward rolled off of me and lay back on his the bed as we both tried to calm down our breathing. I cleared my throat before calling out,

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Everything ok? We could hear some noises …"

I blushed bright red, remembering the sensitivity of my bed frame, knowing what my parents thought they were hearing.

"Oh, yeah" I answered before lying through my teeth, "Edward decided to bounce on the bed. And well, you know what I'm like when my throw pillows and sheets get messed up"

"Oh" I could her the relief in her voice before she giggled. She'd obviously sobered up some more, "Well, tell him I have some Tylenol for the pain you inflicted"

"I will"

"Well, ok. Night, sweetie"

"Night Mom"

I draped my arm over my eyes as we listened to her retreating footsteps.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Edward asked, cutting through the silence.

"Sure" I croaked. I really hope things don't become fucking awkward cause of my lapse of judgement.

I felt the bed dip as he got up and grabbed his things. Once I heard my bathroom door click shut, I moved my arm and sat up, biting my lip in thought.

What did that kiss mean then? Do we have a 'thing' or was it just a once time kiss? Or was he just lost in his part? I mean he is pretending to be my boyfriend. He was just still in 'Bella Boyfriend' mode or something.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere …_" I heard him sing in a smooth melodic voice, through the noise of the shower's water. I felt a smile take over my face and just like that the awkwardness was lifted, and the kiss was dismissed. Guess that's just another talent of Edward's.

"… _don't stop believing … hold onto that feeling"_

* * *

**Well, what'd ya reckon, guys? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My deepest appologies for not updating in so long but unfortunatly my Father suffered a serious mental and physical injury a few months ago. I have being helping my family and my Father but things have started to slow down and settle into a routine so i can now reguarly update. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hmmm" I hummed.

Stretching my hand across my warm bed but before it could stretch fully it ran into something warm. Sleepily puzzled, I ran my hand up and over and felt soft, delicate flesh? Wanting to be sure, I crept my fingers further along and felt a nipple. My hand shot back and I blinked my tired eyes open to see a sleeping Edward. I glanced down and saw his naked chest. I went straight to bed after I heard Edward singing in the shower because I was so exhausted, so I wasn't awake when he got into bed. Oh god, he doesn't sleep naked does he? Please, don't. I don't think I could _not_ molest him if he was naked.

After taking a deep breath, I bravely peaked under the cover and let out a small breath when I saw his boxers peaking over the band of his plaid pyjama pants. I glanced over at the clock on my night table I saw the glow of the red numbers telling me I should be getting up. I swung my legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed. Peaking back behind me at Edward, I decided to let him sleep in for half an hour since we had to be at the park at eleven and it was only quarter past nine. I stood up and cringed a little when my warm feet hit my cold floor. I tip toed over to my closet and grabbed my robe - a long, cream silk one. A luxurious Christmas gift, my Mother thought I simply must have. Smiling a little, I internally rolled my eyes as I walked out the room and downstairs. I tied the sash and brushed back some stray hairs from my face, then cursed quietly. My hair no doubt looks like a haystack but to be honest, I couldn't be bothered making the journey back to my room just to brush it. It will have to do.

"Morning, Bells" Dad greeted me, eyes never straying from his paper as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled and went over to my Mom who was concentrating on flipping over a fried egg without bursting it.  
I bit my lip to conceal my grin. My mom had only just mastered the basics and no longer burnt everything she touched. I watched as she eventually flipped it over without bursting the yolk. She grinned proudly, and glanced over at me,

"Morning, sweetie" she chirped brightly.

"Morning, Mom" I chuckled, reaching into the cupboard for my cereal. Lucky Charms; my favourite. Yum.

Once I'd made my breakfast, sitting at the table opposite my Mom, I began to eat.

"Edward still sleeping?" Mom asked, smiling cheekily over the rim of her mug as she sipped her coffee.

"Yep" I answered, popping the 'p' as I scooped another spoonful of charmy goodness into my mouth.

"Aw, that's sweet" She grinned.

"You never, bloody do that" Dad grumbled, with a mouthful of egg.

"Shut up, Charlie" she deadpanned, rolling her eyes, "And don't talk with your mouthful"

My Dad then rolled _his_ eyes before grinning and winking slyly at me while he continued to finish his breakfast.

Footsteps padded along the hall signalling that Edward had woken. I glanced up and saw him walk in in his pyjama pants but thankfully also a white vest. I really didn't want my Dad's blood pressure to increase too much during this week.

"Good morning" he smiled sleepily, brushing back his messy hair.

"Morning, Edward. Would you like some breakfast?" Renee asked, from the sink where she was drying Charlie's plates.

"Some toast would be lovely, Renee" he smiled and walked over, taking the seat to my left.

"Good morning" he spoke quietly, pecking my cheek, making me colour slightly at the affection, especially in front of my parents.

"Morning" I smiled shyly, a light blush coating my cheeks as thoughts of our kiss filled my mind.

"Did you sleep well, Edward?" Dad inquired a little stiffly, eyes flickering over the top of the paper, making my smile widen.

"Yes, thank you. Did you?" Edward nodded, smiling politely.

"Yeah, thanks" Charlie nodded back, clearing his throat lightly as his eyes shifted back to his article.

"Here you go, Edward" Mom smiled and placed the plate of unburnt toast in front of Edward.

"Thank you"

Mom sat down opposite me, to my Dad's right and nursed her cup of coffee, much like I was doing. She smiled widely at me and raised her mug to her lips draining it. Lowering it, her eyes flicked to mine,

"Bells, be a doll and fetch the coffee jug would you?" Mom pouted teasingly.

"Yeah, sure" I rolled my eyes, a smile gracing my lips and pushed my chair back.

"Edward, you've finished your juice" She tisked, "Bella, grab Edward a cup too"

I took a mug from the cupboard and walked to the fridge for the milk and froze as I looked inside. I had no clue how Edward took his coffee. Shitting hell! We were meant to be have been together for three months. Anyone would have learned how he had his coffee! Why the hell did we not exchange 'About Me' booklets or something? One simple thing was all it would take to ruin everything. One simple thing like not knowing how he takes his frigging coffee. I took out the milk and poured the coffee into the mug. Biting my lip anxiously, I realised I'd have to hazard a guess and go for it. I lifted the milk and was about to pour when I heard Edward's voice. My eyes snapped over to his and I saw his smirking lips,

"Bella, I think I'll have a sugar with my coffee, as a treat" he grinned, reassuring me with his eyes that everything was fine. I relaxed and grinned to myself. Crisis averted. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward, who looked like he really wanted to laugh,

"Milk too? Or is that too many calories for you?" I teased, confidently.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself"

I nodded, turning my attention back to his coffee. I took the mug and the coffee pot over to the table, and relaxing back into my seat. Renee poured her own coffee and casually topped both mine and my Dad's up. Edward's arm slithered alone the back of my chair and I turned my grinning face to his slightly to see him wink slyly at me. I think that small piece of information about Edward's coffee habits will be permanently tattooed into my mind. Chuckling to myself, I grabbed my cup and brought it to my lips, sipping my coffee, only to see out of the corner of my a smirking Edward doing the same.

.

.

Once we'd escaped my parents and the near fatal coffee incident - as I'd now taken to referring to it - we both showered and changed. Tanya, being Tanya, wanted a big affair for her wedding and with Carlisle and Esme, along with Sam's parents funding it, she was definitely splashing the cash. The Wedding, in all, was going to last a week. Last night, day one, was the 'Meet 'n' Greet Cocktails', today is 'Bonding Time' which basically translates to the having a picnic and playing baseball in the park. Tomorrow is a free day, with the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties on the following night. Friday was another family get together but we were going to Carlisle's lake house for it. We were staying there for the remainder of our time as it was close to the hotel, where the Wedding was taking place. Saturday evening it's the Rehearsal Dinner, leaving the Wedding on Sunday. I got tired just thinking about it.

I spent a good ten minutes finding an outfit, while Edward showered. I knew I would be seeing Jacob today and that thought alone made me tense. I mean, even though Jacob was nothing romantic to me anymore, I still wanted to look good; he is my ex after all. Then there's the fact that they want me to play baseball.

As I stood in my dressing gown staring into my wardrobe, I decided the best course of action was comfy clothes and flat shoes - no matter who was gonna be there. I slid on my skinny jeans and pulled on a pale gold and white patterned tank. I put a long brown cardigan, in case there was a breeze, and finished my outfit with my red chucks. As I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, I considered different ways to beg Tanya to let me umpire instead of actually playing. My bathroom door opened and I turned to see Edward walk out topless. My jaw slackened at the sight of his bare torso. Shit.

Quickly turning from him, I closed my mouth and put my hair brush back on my vanity before slyly wiping my mouth in case I had actually drooled. Swallowing, I turned around just in time to see his back muscles flew as he pulled his blue polo over his head. He turned around and offered me a smile. I returned it and slyly appraised his jeans and then grinned as I saw the black chucks that adorned his feet.

"What?" he asked, looking down and then to my feet where he smirked, "We match"

"I guess we do" I mumbled happily and grabbed my bag.

"Shall we?" he offered, extending his arm.

.

.

"Stupid pregnant woman" I muttered angrily as I walked with cackling Rose to where Alice stood with Gina.

When we'd arrived at the large plot Tanya had claimed early this morning, we were spilt into boys v. girls. I, very kindly, asked Tanya if I could umpire instead only to be told, as sympathetically as she could, that her friend Kate was umpiring because she was pregnant but the huge smirk on her face ruled out any sympathy she tried to show.

This then led to team changes. There were seven boys and now only six girls, so Edward volunteered to join our team, to even numbers. Felix had insisted though until we start, Edward was staying with them so he wouldn't have to suffer us for too long. Dick. Whatever, I just wanted to fucking umpire.

"Bells, don't hate the girl. It's not her fault her husband knocked her up right when Tanya decided to play baseball with her Wedding party" Rose told me.

I huffed quietly, and rolled my eyes knowing she was right but also knowing Rose loved to play baseball, especially against Emmett. The banter was like foreplay, she'd once said to me. Once again, my family didn't know when too much was _way_ too much.

"Yeah, ok" I agreed, reluctantly.

"Aw, Bells. Not to happy to be playing?" Alice teased as we stood with like the mature adult I am, I pretended to scratch my cheek with my middle finger, flipping her off. She rolled her eyes, giggling as she adjusted her top's belt. I think out of all the girls, Alice was the one dressed more like she was going clubbing rather than playing ball.

"How are you, Gina?" I said, trying to polite and make conversation.

"Great, and you?"

"Fabulous" I beamed cheekily.

"You would be with that hunk of man candy" she smirked, nodding towards where Edward was stood with Emmett, Garrett and Jasper. As we looked over, Edward glanced towards us and grinned. He tilted his head in greeting and then winked at me.

"I think I've just cum"

We all burst out laughing at Gina's statement. Although I did have to agree at how hot Edward looked in the sun with his Ray-Bans on. From our side of the 'pitch' we could hear them laughing loudly. I turned back to see Rose with her hand down her tee, rearranging.

"Ok there Rose?" I laughed. She looked up and grinned.

"Perfect. Just making sure the twins are in place" she winked, cupping her boobs, making us both laugh.

"Rose, that's my Brother!" Alice groaned, rolling her eyes shut.

"Yeah, so? That's my cousin!" Rose laughed, gesturing to Jasper before giving the 'twins' a final push up. Tanya practically skipped over, her ponytail swinging behind her as she went,

"Right, we're gonna start. Everyone's finally here" she announced, her eyes flickering to mine briefly. Jacob had decided to make a grand entrance by being late.

"Oi, jerk offs!" Sam called out to the lads, grinning, "Get your ass' over here! We're going over rules!"

We all gathered around and went through the rules. They were basically the normal ones, no tripping, no pushing, etc.

"They didn't say no seduction" Rose whispered to me, making me snicker alongside her.

"Right, no coin flipping" Sam decided, "Ladies and Edward first to bat"

We all got in place and thankfully I was only third to bat, with Edward fourth.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a drink before we start. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks" he grinned at me before I walked over to the blankets where Kate sat.

"Hey, you ok?" I greeted her, finally over my anger and annoyance at Tanya.

"Fine, thanks" she smiled, rubbing her bump.

"How far along are you?" I asked, while rummaging through the cooler for a water.

"Oh, five months"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks" she smiled down at her slightly swollen stomach with affection. When she glanced back up, I stood up from my squat, bottle in hand, ready to leave when Kate greeted someone else.

"Oh, hi Jake"

I froze.

"Hi, Kate. Jeez, you're getting so big!"

"Just what every pregnant woman wants to hear" she rolled her eyes.

Feeling slightly unprepared, I swallowed deeply. I always thought when I saw him I'd have someone with me. Turning, I thought maybe if I go while they're talking he won't notice me.

"Bella?" he spoke, as I turned to walk away.

"Jacob" I nodded to him, small polite smile on my lips.

"Bella" he smiled, timidly at me, scratching his ear nervously, "Wow … you look great"

"Thanks" I bit my lip, "You too"

I swallowed deeply, it had been at least a year since we'd last seen each other and he still looked the same. His black glossy hair was cut short, shaved at the sides and his skin was still tanned golden. His casual clothes clung to his large frame, stretching over the broad shoulders and muscular arms I used to my actions, my eyes instantly flicked around the field, avoiding his. Suddenly, I felt Edward's arms wind around my hips before holding me closely to his body. I slumped back into his chest in relief, placing my hands over his on my stomach.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he introduced himself instantly.

"Oh" Jacob eyes flickered up and met Edward's, "The new guy, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose so" Edward chuckled as he placed a tender kiss on my temple, his lips forming a smile on my skin.

"Erm, Edward" I realised formal introductions were needed, "This is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Edward Masen"

Edward pulled his hand from it's place on my stomach and shook Jacob's outstretched hand, squeezing it tightly; if going by the tendons in his arms flexing meant anything.

"Hey Bells. Get your delicious ass back here!" Rose yelled as she jogged over.

"Oh" she deadpanned when she saw Jacob stood there, "It's the dog"

"Rose" I hissed quietly trying to avoid any conflict for Tanya's sake.

"Hey, since you dumped my cousin brutally and without cause, you won't mind if I steal her away now will you? No? Fabulous!" she winked and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to where the girls were stood. Edward followed us, his arm sliding from my waist to my hand.

"Rose, for fucks sake! What part of be civil do you not get? I want things calm and polite, and you've probably gone and cocked it up" I ranted, glaring at her.

"Tough shit" she shrugged her shoulders and then grabbed her bat.

Shaking my head slightly, I turned away from her.

"You ok?" Edward whispered, his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah" I nodded, and smiled at him.

"Good" he grinned then pecked my lips.

His eyes flicked to behind me, staring at a point for a few moments before they flipped back to me. He looked down at my face and fused our lips together. My eyes closed, of their own accord, as his hand gripped the back of my neck. I gripped his polo, bunching the soft material in my hands, as our tongues immediately met. Edward pushed me backwards until I felt the rough bark of a tree on my bare shoulders. Whistles and cat calls broke through my Edward induced haze, making me pull back. Panting, I looked over Edward's shoulder to see everyone laughing and watching us. I blushed bright red and hid my face in Edward's chest as he laughed and smoothed down my hair.

"Come on" he encouraged me, quietly, "Let's play ball"

.

.

"Yes, yes, come on Rose!" I screamed, jumping a little as she rounded all the bases.

Rose sprinted around the bases as fast as she could while Jasper ran after the ball. He threw it to Garrett who threw it to Jacob but it was too late. Rose had made it.

"Yes!" I squealed and hugged her tightly. She pulled back, grinning and hugged the others.

Okay, so maybe once I got into the game I loved it - well up until I had to bat.

"Damn it!" I heard Emmett curse loudly from across the field.

"Aw, baby it's just a game!" Rose teased from our side.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes and walked back to his spot.

Alice sauntered up to the batter's spot and then took her stance, wielding the bat. Jacob pulled his arm back and threw the ball. Alice swung her bat but missed the ball.

"Damn" Edward muttered, rubbing my upper arms with his hands from behind.

"Strike one!" Jacob shouted as Felix threw him the ball.

I comfortably leaned back into Edward's chest as Jacob pulled his arm back for the second time. The ball flew towards Alice and she once again missed it.

"Strike two!"

"Aw, it's ok! You can do it, Ali!" Tanya cheered, along with everyone else. Rose clapped her hands and whooped,

"Alice! Go on, girl!" she yelled.

Alice gave a small smile and took her stance for the third bowl. The ball was once again thrown and then missed.

"And strike three! You. Are. Out!" Jacob yelled, grinning as his team cheered.

"Good try. sweetheart!" Jasper shouted, with a smile while clapping his hands,

Alice smiled, nodding at him as she skipped over to Tanya and hugging her.

"Good try, Pixie" Gina winked, making Alice giggle while Emmett picked up a spare ball and threw it at Jasper's head,

"What?" Jasper groaned, rubbing his head.

"Grow some damn balls, Jasper!" Emmett bellowed.

I giggled with Rose as we watched Alice go and join Kate on the blankets.

"Bella, you're up" Tanya smirked, and waved her hand in a grand gesture.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

Huffing quietly, I left Edward's arms and walked to the base. Well I would have if Edward handed grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, eyes wide.

"Helping" he smirked, eyes flicking behind me briefly before kissing me roughly. Closing my eyes, I moaned and felt Edward lick my bottom lip, asking my entrance.

"Hey, batter, batter!" Felix called out, "Bella, stop eating Edward!"

I quickly pulled back, flushing brightly, and hurried to my spot, grabbing a bat along the way. I held my bat in place and tried to not to meet Jacob's eyes as he threw his arm back. Taking a deep breath, I swung the bat and actually hit it. Beaming, I dropped the bat to the ground and ran. Trying not to fall or trip, I made it to first and was about to throw my hands up in celebration when I heard Sam's whoop. I whipped my head around to see Sam holding the ball in victory and Jacob bumping his fist to Sam's in victory. I felt my jaw drop slightly. I'm out? I hit the ball and I'm out?

"Hell yeah!" Jacob cheered as Felix and Emmett clapped their hands. Jasper smiled sympathetically at me before clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder. Dejectedly, I walked back over to the girls and Edward.

"Never mind, sweetie" Gina smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to play any more" Tanya added smiling.

"Edward, you're next" Rose smiled.

"You guys need this to win!" Kate called over from the blanket.

"Oooh, it all rests on your shoulders" Tanya teased, "No pressure"

Edward rolled his eyes and picked up my discarded bat. Suddenly, how bad I did came to mind. If Edward won, Jacob would still see me as weak and vulnerable but if Edward lost, he wouldn't take any notice. It would be normal. With this thought at the front of my mind, I caught Edward up and tried to appear casual, as I brushed his hair back. His brow furrowed slightly as I leaned in,

"Throw the game" I whispered on his lips before pecking them.

"Good luck" I said louder and smiled, walking back to the girls.

We all watched as Edward held the bat with one hand, unlike with two like we all did. Jacob threw the ball and Edward hit it effortlessly. He absolutely nailed it, causing it to go flying.

"No!" Jacob groaned as Jasper took after the ball.

Edward dashed around all bases as the lads frantically tried to get the ball.

"Yes, come on!" Rose screeched.

"Go on, Edward!" Gina laughed, clapping as I stood shocked that he'd ignored me.

Realising that I was stood frozen, I started clapping too and let out a small whoop.

Edward rounded third base as Jasper ran back with the ball. He skidded past the last base as all the girls screamed. I kept clapping as Edward approached me, sliding his hand along my back, hugging me close. I clamped my hands around his neck and hugged him back,

"I thought you were meant to be helping me" I muttered, into his ear and his pivoted us around.

"I am" he winked, motioning to his left with his eyes.

With narrowed eyes, I looked over and saw Jacob mumbling and kicking the ground angrily. A smile slid onto my lips at the sight, as I turned, hugging Edward tighter and jumping up a little. Edward grabbed my thighs hitching me up and holding me to his body. A little surprised, I squeezed his neck and felt his chest rumble as he laughed. Due to my position, I had to look down a little to see Edward and the sight made me a little breathless. The midday sun shone down on him, making him look like he was glowing. My eyes skimmed to his lips and then his eyes before he leaned up as I leant down, meeting him half way. Our lips met softly, this kiss staying tender and sweet as we opened our mouths to each other. Still kissing Edward's plump lips, my eyes glanced over his shoulder to Jacob who was frowning at us, and for the first time in years I felt nothing. No nerves. No hurt. Nothing. I smiled into the kiss before pulling back and kissing the corner of Edward's mouth.

"Thanks" I whispered sincerely, staring into Edward's eyes. He grinned back and pecked my lips once more before sliding me down his body.

Entwining our fingers together, we walked behind the rest of the group to the blankets and took our seats. As I knelt on the ground, I felt Edward sit next to me, on my left. I crossed my legs, getting comfy as Edward laid his legs out on front of him, crossing at the ankles.

We all spooned, grabbed and picked up the food onto our paper plates, before eating and talking. The way Edward fit in was unbelievable. He got along with the guys but still charmed the girls without it being creepy and flirty. It was like he was a missing puzzle piece. A piece that would be gone in a few days. Biting my lip, I thought of different ways we could stay in touch but I came up blank. Then there's also the fact of if Edward will even want to stay in touch. Crap, this was making my head spin.

"You ok?" he whispered in my ear as Felix told everyone a joke.

"Uh huh" I nodded, smiling a little.

"You sure?" he frowned, a little concerned.

"Yeah" I looked at him, trying to give a convincing smile, "I'm fine, thanks"

.

"Hey, nothing wrong with agreeing with your woman!" Sam argued.

"Nothing at all but you and Tanya have never had an argument in your life!" Emmett defended himself, raising his head slightly from Rose's lap. where he was resting on the blanket.

After we'd eaten, we all decided we'd rather hang out and chat than play with the football Sam had brought. I was still in my previous position but we'd moved around a bit so Edward's arm was now draped across my shoulders.

"So?" Sam challenged with a smirk before glancing at Tanya and winking, "Nothing wrong with that"

"Not at all, babe" she grinned leaning into his side, her hand flat on his chest.

"Yeah but you don't know how awesome make-up sex is" Felix added, sipping his soda then reached over to bump his fist with a beaming Emmett,

"Exactly!" he exclaimed.

"For once my brother's right" Alice agreed from her perch on Jasper's lap.

"Shit, Alice. I know you do it but I don't wanna her about it" Emmett groaned, covering his eyes, rolling his head to Rose's stomach to no doubt 'shield' himself.

"I'm not on about the sex" she rolled her eyes then slyly winked at Jasper, "I'm on about not fighting. No fighting, means no communication"

"She's right" Kate nodded, caressing her stomach.

"Communication is one of the most important things in a relationship" Edward said, capturing everyone's attention, "if you don't talk and you keep secrets you may as well be friends that fuck or nothing at all"

It was quiet for a moment as everyone pondered his words. Such a deep comment for our talks,

"Plus, I feel sorry for all the bastards who have no idea how fucking awesome the make-up sex is" he laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere as everyone laughed too. I tried to keep neutral but I couldn't contain my smile. Especially at the thoughts of what make-up sex with Edward would be like.

"So" Jacob asked, when the laughter had died down, still avoiding my eyes, "How'd you two meet?"

Rose's head whipped around angrily but before she could hiss anything at him, Edward answered,

"At work. I was posting some flyers and this beauty caught my eyes as she was pinning some up herself. We got talking and, as they say, the rest is history"

My cheeks flushed lightly at our 'fake' meeting and the fact that he called me a beauty but they all smiled and I felt that it sounded more legit and realistic than when I told Tanya.

"Aw, that's so sweet" Gina smiled.

"Well, what can I say? I have the sweetest woman in my arms" Edward grinned and pecked my lips when I turned around to raise an eyebrow at him.

"How come you never say sickeningly sweet shit like that?" Rose scowled, smacking Emmett's stomach. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at the sight and it seemed no one else could either.

"Fucking hell, woman!" he grunted, holding his stomach, "I do!"

"Yeah, right" she rolled her eyes.

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" I murmured to Edward, as conversation started up again.

"No" he grinned and winked, "You'll see"

**.**

**.**

**E POV**

This had to be the hardest fucking job I'd ever taken, by far. It wasn't anything to do with the guests or the family - and trust me I've had my fair share of nut jobs in the past years. It was the client; Bella Swan. In my job you had to be able to read people, to know if they're uncomfortable or nervous or scared and usually I can, easily. But with Bella, I struggle. I don't know what's wrong with me she just seems to be an enigma.

I think the thing that bugs me most, is that she's just the kind of girl I'd date. Granted, in my line of work you can't exactly date but if I did, she'd be perfect. Just the sight of her smile made _me_ smile. Fucking hell, I need to stop thinking like this. She's my client, for fuck's sake, and in a few days, I'll never see her again.

"Hey, Edward?" Tanya called to me.

"Yeah" I smiled, leaving my thoughts behind.

"Could you help Jake with the bases and stuff, please?"

"Sure" I smiled and walked over to the guy.

"Hey" I greeted him, grabbing first base.

"Oh, hey" he gave a brief smile before grabbing another base.

It was tense for a moment as we collect the bases and made our way to grab the bat and balls. We both heard a loud laugh and glanced to see Bella laughing with Tanya.

"They're like sisters" Jacob spoke.

"I noticed. They're really that close though, huh?" I asked, shuffling a couple of bases and the bag of balls in my arms.

"Yeah" he cleared his throat as we walked towards the group, "They're the same age and the oldest of all the girls so they just naturally bonded together. Especially when Tanya's parents died, Bella was her rock, despite them being so young"

"I knew they were close but not that much"

"Yeah, us four grew up together. Sam, Tanya, Bella and I, it was natural to hang out together and then we coupled off and it worked" he sighed sadly, glancing back at Bella. He offered a small sad grin, "Guess everything's better off as it is now"

"Things happen for a reason" I added softly.

The guy looked crushed. Maybe he wanted to get back together with Bella. The thought made my chest tighten but I tried not to ignore it and hopefully not show it. I had a fucking job to do.

"Yeah but this girl I do like" he shook his head, laughing a little, "she's here with some other fucking guy"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Bella calling out to me as she approached us.

"Tanya and Sam are gonna drop us at my parents" she grinned, "No need to get a cab"

"Great" I smiled.

"Oh, Jacob. Hi" she pushed a stray hair behind her ear and linked her other hand with mine.

"Hey Bella" he smiled tightly. His eyes flickered to mine, nervously, "I'm gonna give these to Sam"

As he walked away, Bella stayed silent and when I looked at her she was worriedly biting her lip,

"What'd he say?" she asked, quietly.

"I think" I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry, "he may still love you"

"What?" she whispered, her eyes flickered everywhere but my face. She closed her mouth and then her eyes. When they opened they held a fire in them, "That bastard thinks he can dump me with no reason and now two years later he can mooch his way into my cousin's wedding and suddenly-"

"Bella" I cut her off, "I'm not sure, I just thought by what he was saying."

"You know what?" she stood straighter, "I don't care. I don't love him."

"OK" I agreed gently, linking our fingers, "Let's go"

"Yeah" she sighed softly, "Let's go"

As we walked over, my heart beat faster and hope flared in my chest as I remembered her words, '_I don't love him_'.

.

.

Sitting in the back of Sam's Hummer, I hung my arm around Bella's shoulder keeping up with my role. Because that's all it is; a role. A fucking role.

"Do you know one of the things I love most about getting married?" Tanya grinned, slanting herself to face us slightly.

"What, babe?" Sam asked, running a hand along her knee.

"That there's finally a reason for the whole world to revolve around you?" Bella smirked, teasing her cousin, making me smile as I watched them interact.

"Yes" Tanya winked, laughing loudly, "But seriously? I love that all the family comes together and no one's bitching or bickering. I mean Mom is even nice to Great Aunt Silvia!"

"True" Bella agreed, nodding, "Although, my Mom uses it as an excuse to drink excessively"

"Yeah but that's Aunt Renee, everyone expects it" Tanya added, making both girls laugh as I chuckled quietly.

We pulled up outside Bella's parent's house,

"Oh, can I see your dress for the rehearsal dinner, Bells?" Tanya asked, giddily.

"Sure" Bella laughed, shaking her head.

As Sam cut the ignition and Bella grabbed her bag, I got out the car and walked around the back to Bella's door before opening it. Bella looked at me and sighed. Apparently, she thought me opening her door was unnecessary. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out. She took it and jumped down from the high up car.

"Get used to it, Miss Swan" I told her, grinning.

"I know it's your job and that but you really don't have to" she argued quietly, sliding her bag on her shoulder.

"Good. But you should know it's just how I was raised" I whispered into her hair, kissing it while slyly inhaling her fruity shampoo, before I linked our fingers.

"Sam, open my door too" I heard Tanya beg from in the car causing Bella and me to snicker. Sam's door flung open, and he glared at me,

"You're fucking showing me up"

"Sorry" I laughed, not meaning it one bit.

He rolled his eyes, huffing, as he walked past the car's bonnet. We followed him and met them both on the curb. Sam locked the car but then walked over to check the handbrake was on. Satisfied, he walked back to us only to trip on a small dent in the pavement.

"Babe, you ok?" Tanya asked, straightening him up by his elbow before looping her arm through.

"Fine, just have two left feet" he chuckled, smiling.

"Well, I bet you can't wait for the first dance then" Bella teased.

"God, Bella" Tanya groaned, "Don't. I just managed to convince him to take a dance class with me tomorrow"

"You're taking a class four days before the wedding?" I cut in, a little shocked but mostly amused.

"I wanted to go two months ago" Tanya huffed.

"Oh come on, who takes a dance class for a wedding?" Sam questioned, eye brow raised.

"Everyone" Bella giggled, biting her lip.

"You're shitting me right?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Nope" Bella grinned, popping the 'p'.

"We'll go with you" I volunteered.

"Really?" Tanya asked, happily.

"Edward" Bella said sternly, "I can't dance. I'd make a total fool of myself"

"Well, a dance class would be beneficial then" I winked at her making her strop loudly.

"Tanya, come see the fucking dress"

Bella walked off, huffing, leaving me smirking, as Tanya eagerly followed.

"Thanks for coming with us, man" Sam smiled at me.

"You're welcome" I smiled back before it turned into a smirk, "Although, I have to warn you that my Mother taught me to ballroom dance at the age of thirteen"

"Fucking hell" Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair frustrated, making me laugh, "You really are trying to show me up"

* * *

_**I hope you like it! Would love some reviews ... :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**B POV**

"I swear if my Mother makes one more innuendo or suggests another form of contraception, I will scream" I threatened seriously as Edward closed my bedroom door.

"Relax, Bella" Edward chuckled, "Just let it go in one ear and out the other"

"That's easy for you to say, you do it daily" I grumbled as I went to my closet, "You know what? I preferred it when she was worried we'd have sex"

He just chuckled at me and ripped his vest off before throwing it on the bed. No matter how many times I had seen Edward's chest, it still rendered me speechless. Swallowing, I tried to wet my dry mouth as I looked for my summer dress that Tanya insisted I wear today, while slyly ogling Edward.

Despite knowing him a short time, I'd noticed a few things about Edward. One main thing being his openness. He never seemed to be bothered by being that exposed, while I shied away from it as much as possible. Giving up at trying to function, I went to my dresser and rummaged to find some underwear. I found a matching set of lace in lilac and pulled them out, quickly stuffing them into my toiletry bag so they avoided Edward's eyes. I spun around and my jaw slackened. I'd never really realised why woman always asked boxers or briefs but I now knew why. Edward was bent, rummaging through his draw, for a tee in only a pair of tight - and when I say tight, I mean _outliningly_ tight - black Armani boxer briefs. He looked up and caught me looking. As my face flushed, he chuckled at me,

"Take a look, Bella. All part of the package" he winked.

"Shut up" I laughed shakily, my cheeks flushing.

"Bella" he smiled, walking over to me. I swallowed deeply, trying not to let my eyes go to his crotch but instead tried to focus them on his face. He smiled, a hint of a smirk appearing, as he reached me. His hands skimmed down my arms making me shiver and close my eyes at the feeling. His breath tickled my collarbone and neck as his hands sensuously rubbed my arms,

"Mmmm, Bella?" he murmured, his nose skimming the top of my head.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"You can stare at my dick all you like if you return the favour"

My eyes flew open in shock as Edward laughed loudly. Feeling more flushed and embarrassed, I pushed him back by his chest as he grabbed his stomach laughing still.

You perv!" I exclaimed and grabbed a pillow from my bed, launching it at him.

He caught it, laughing and then shrugged his shoulders, smirking at me. He threw it back on the bed and walked to my bathroom, chuckling. He hooked a thumb in the back of his underwear, tugging it down as he went, revealing his firm and biteable looking ass. My jaw slackened more and an ache burned between my legs, as he kicked them off just as he closed the door. Damn him and his fine ass! I heard the shower start and I turned back to my closet. Shaking my head, I tried to clear the image from my head while biting my lip. _Hmm, wish I could bite other things …_

"Hey Bella?" Edward shouted over the noise of the shower, "I forgot my shampoo. Could you grab it for me?"

"Yeah, sure" I yelled, way too eagerly as I spied the blue bottle, my annoyance and embarrassment short lived.

Grabbing it, I all but ran to the bathroom throwing open the door. I stopped, eyes glued to the silhouette of Edward's naked body through the thin curtain. I cleared my thoughts and walked to the left of the shower curtain. I cautiously stuck my hand behind the cream material. His wet hand slid the bottle from mine,

"Thanks Bella"

"You're welcome" I swallowed, walking out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Before getting breakfast, I had gotten a shower and then slipped a tank and sweats on to eat. I scrubbed my face with my hands before stripping off and sliding on the lace thong and matching bra. I tried to clear images and visions of Edward naked, with me as I riffled through my clothes for the purple dress Tanya was insistent that I wear to the damned dance class. It had loose cap sleeves and flowed around my knees. The material was soft and a deep, dark purple colour. I spied the dress and grabbed it from the rail, turning around as I did. My eyes slid up, as I held the hanger by my pointer finger, only to see a wide eyed Edward. I screamed loudly as the dress fell to the floor. Suddenly, remembering I was only in my underwear, I quickly scrambled for the discarded dress, messily trying to make it cover my flesh.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm … " Edward stuttered, spinning around allowing me some privacy. I grabbed the closest thing to me, my cheeks bright red, and pulled it over my head as he continued to ramble, "Shit, I'm sorry. I thought you heard the water go off"

"No, sorry" I mumbled, biting my lip before clearing my throat, "I'm descent"

He nodded and turned around hesitantly.

"Sorry" he said again, sheepishly.

"It's fine" I smiled a little.

"Guess you decided to show me then" he spoke, a small grin on his lips, breaking the tension.

I pursed my lips but they slid into a grin and I just shook my head, chuckling to myself. To be honest, I couldn't even find it in me to care he saw me practically naked. At least we were equal now.

"If it's any consolation, you have a nice ass" he added, smirking.

"Gee, thanks" I replied dryly, grinning a little as I grabbed my dress, "I'm gonna get dressed" I smiled at him.

"Me too" Edward nodded, smiling back, walking to his clothes.

I walked to the door and was about to close it when Edward called my name,

"Yeah?" I called, turning around.

"My clothes suit you" he smirked as I closed the door, mortified.

I leaned back against the door as I slowly looked down only to see myself in Edward's black vest.

"Damn" I whispered, banging my head back on the door. Hearing Edward's faint laughter, I felt my own smile take over my face.

"Shut up, asshole!" I yelled through the door, smiling in anticipation for his response.

"Aw, you don't mean that, baby!" he shouted back, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself as I got dressed.

.

.

Grumbling, I tried to balance on one foot as I slid the fucking heels Tanya had bought with her on. Why the hell did we have to have the same sized feet? Finally having the lavender heels on properly, I stood straight and slightly unstable. I saw Edward's smirk and flipped him off as I tried to stomp off.

"Bella …"

I ignored him and continued to walk through the doors that Tanya and Sam had entered not two minutes ago. I figured something else out about Edward too. He can be a prick. After arguing with Tanya about the heels - who was adamant that I had to wear them to this stupid dance class - I had asked Edward to take them, hide them or something, and that I didn't care what Tanya said, I wasn't wearing them. I'd had enough accidents with heels to last me a lifetime. Instead he laughed at me and told me not to be so silly! Therefore Edward was being an official prick today. I'd already told him about my aversion to heels yet he just laughed at me.

I entered the studio to see a woman holding hands with Tanya and Sam. She had dark black hair cut into a trendy bob and a hippy-like knee length dress on. Like Tanya and I, she was also wearing heals. All three had their eyes closed. While the teacher and Tanya had serene looks on their face, Sam was a goofy grin on his and looked like he was trying not to laugh. At the sound of my heels clicking on the wooden floor they opened their eyes.

"Finally" Tanya sighed, smiling.

The teacher looked a little annoyed at first but then her face broke out into a smile.

"I'm Janice Archer" she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I smiled back as I walked to the trio.

"And you?" Janice asked.

"Edward Masen" I heard him reply as he walked to us.

"Well you've missed the ritual pray but never mind" Janice sighed annoyed, "Now take hands and join the circle"

I took Sam's hand in my left and Edward's in my right. Sam squeezed my hand causing me to glance at him only to see him motion with his eyes to Janice and then roll them. I giggled a little as Janice took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, she began to speak,

"A couples first dance is the most important dance moment in a persons life. A room full of friends and family, watching, smiling … betting on how long the marriage will last" I bit my lip to hold in my laugh at her last few words, "All you will have is each other and whatever skills you acquire today. Now" She grinned widely, turning to Edward and I, "I am focusing on the bride and groom so I have arranged two of my students to help you two out"

What? It's one thing to embarrass myself in front of Edward but another stranger too? A set of footsteps filled the room and I glanced behind me to see a tall, voluptuous brunette walk in. She wore heels too, and a very inappropriate dress. It was kaki green, short and had a low v at the front.

"Ah, here she is!" Janice beamed, as the girl approached her, "This is Sophie who will be teaching you, Edward"

Oh, hell no! my eyes flickered to Tanya and I narrowed them at her. This was all her fault! She smiled sheepishly and apologetically.

"Pleasure to meet you" She practically purred, holding out her hand.

"You too" Edward smiled, shaking her hand.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare" an Australian voice cut in.

I turned and saw a gorgeous, mousy haired man walk in. He was tall, about the same height as Edward, and had a glowing tan to his skin. A large smile took up his face as he walked to Janice.

"Don't let it happen again" she scolded lightly, smiling, "Everyone this is Nathan"

He nodded, smiling to everyone in the circle.

"Bella," Janice grinned, "Nathan will be teaching you"

My eyes flickered to Tanya, who was now smiling smugly at me.

"Right, Tanya, Sam, let's get going" Janice directed them to the other side of the room.

"Let's take their lead, shall we?" Sophie smiled seductively at Edward and walked backwards, pulling on his hand, leading him to another corner of the studio. He glanced at me but I turned away. As nervous as Sophie made me, I was still annoyed at Edward.

"So" Nathan trailed off, smiling slightly.

"I should warn you" I said quietly, "I'm pretty clumsy and can't dance to save my life"

"Don't worry" he chuckled, "I'll sort you out"

I blushed lightly, and nodded, biting my lip.

"So we're gonna teach you how to do a basic waltz, ok?"

I nodded again.

"So you put your left hand on my shoulder" he encouraged, as I hesitantly placed my hand where he said, "Good, and I'm going to put my right hand on your waist"

I felt his hand slid up from my hip to my waist before holding my firmly but gently.

"Okay, now put your right hand in my left"

I did so and felt his hand tighten a little.

"So this is the position you take for a waltz but if this was a competition we'd both have to have our heads facing the left. Thankfully we don't." he smiled and I felt myself start to relax.

"Good" I smiled.

"Now a little tip" he winked before glancing down at our feet, shuffling to his left a little, "If we tier our feet slightly, it's easier to complete the moves and you're less likely to fall or trip"

"Perfect" I giggled, looking at our feet.

"So, first step" he announced, "I'm going to step forward with my right foot so you should step back with your left"

"Ok"

"Let's try"

He stepped forward and I stepped back, with the right foot.

"Good" he smiled "Then I'm gonna bring my left forward too but instead of setting it down, I'm then going to glide to over to the left. At this part it's best to try to stay on the balls of your feet"

I felt my eyes widen. These steps suddenly got a little complicated.

"You've got the easy part don't worry" he reassured me, "You just pull your right foot backwards to join your left but, like me, don't put it down move it to the right"

"Ok" I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Hey" he laughed, "Don't worry! We'll take it slow"

.

Three quarters of an hour later, I was waltzing like a pro. Well, I could do the dance without tripping or standing on Nathan's toes. Speaking of Nathan, I'd learned a lot about him in the last forty five minutes. One that he was from Sydney but moved here when he was fifteen with his Mom, Shelia and his Dad, Kevin - I had to bite my lip so hard to stop any giggles at their stereotypical Aussie names. I had also learned about Justine - his girlfriend of three years.

I wiped my eyes as my laughter calmed down - God, he was hilarious. He chuckled as I looked over to Tanya and Sam. Throughout the lesson, I kept an eye on their progress and they were doing quite well, despite the groom's ability to make everything less serious. Right now Sam was dipping their clasped hands up and down rather quickly as Tanya giggled, much to the annoyance of Janice. I think she actually flapped her hands at his arm to get him to stop!

As much as I wanted to, I didn't look at Edward and _Sophie_ because I knew Edward could dance very well. So no doubt they spent the whole time waltzing around their section of the room effortlessly.

"Let's go again" Nathan smiled, "I, 2, 3 and …"

We slowly waltzed around our space, Nathan even spun me twice despite the fact that I wasn't very good at it.

We slowed to a stop, grinning at my progress. I looked over and two green eyes caught mine. I couldn't tear myself from his form as he spun Sophie around. Irritation flooded through me,

"Again" I demanded,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I smiled at him, seeing Edward over his shoulder.

Knowing he would be in direct sight, I tried my hardest not to mess up anything of the steps or hurt Nathan in any way. My eyes flickered over and I saw Edward stoically twirling Sophie around. I sighed softly, my mood deflating. Why the hell was I upset with Edward? He hasn't done anything wrong.

"Right!" Janice clapped her hands, "Let's put it to music with our partners!"

My eyes flickered to Edward who was watching me with a gentle smile.

"Knock 'em dead" Nathan winked, chuckling.

I smiled back and watched as he walked over to the back of the room, where a pretty blonde stood. I watched as he smiled widely, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips. They pulled apart and she giggled. He slung his arm along her shoulder and they walked through the doors. Before they vanished completely Nathan turned and flashed a small smile and a thumbs up. I grinned and turned around to find everyone getting ready. Edward was still watching me, a soft crooked smile on his lips.

I walked over to him smiled apologetically at him. He nodded softly, smiling as he grabbed our hands, linking our fingers.

"Tell me" he demanded softly, staring at our fingers, knowing I knew what he meant.

"I … I wanted you to support me with Tanya but you're not my boyfriend so it was stupid of me to want you to" I whispered, unable to tear my eyes from face.

"You're not stupid, Bella" he whispered, after a moments silence, "We're bound to get attached to each other this week" he pointed out, "We're playing the part of a couple, so naturally we want support that we'd usually receive"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, buts Bella. It's fine" he smiled a little, "If I had known it would have upset you so much, I would have hidden the fucking shoes. But I honestly thought you were just being annoying to wind Tanya up"

I laughed a little and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry" he murmured

"You've nothing to be sorry about"

"Ok" he smiled pulled back, smiling and slithered his arm around my waist, leading me out further towards the others.

He slid his other hand to mine, clasping it snugly as my hand rested on his shoulder. He carefully tugged me closer to him, closing the gap between our bodies, moving us much closer together than I had been with Nathan. I could literally feel everything. I looked up and smiled at him, and he returned it brightly. Salsa drums, a piano and guitars filled the room, quickly followed by brass,

"And, 1, 2, 3!" Janice counted us in.

Edward stepped forward as I stepped back - and while we were going faster than Nathan and I did, I soon got used to it.

"_You can dance. Every dance with the guy, who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight"_ Michael Bublé sang, "_You can smile. Every smile for the man, who held your hand beneath the pale moon light_"

I couldn't help the grin that took over my face as we danced. I mean, I was dancing and having fun, but not falling or hurting anyone. Although, I think my dance partner may have something to do with it …

"_But don't forget who's takin' you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

"_Oh I know. That the music's fine, like sparklin' wine. Go and have your fun"_

"Did you cover turns?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I nodded, "But I'm not very good"

"_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone"_

"Good job I am" he smirked, before spinning us around.

"_But don't forget who's takin' you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

"_Baby don't you know I love you so. Can't you feel it when we touch. I will never never let you go. I love you oh so much"_

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as we spun around the room, my skirt swishing as we did so. Again and again we spun, now completely ignoring the dance steps, just having fun. I closed my eyes, knowing the steps in my heart.

"_You can dance. Go and carry on, till the night is gone and it's time to go. If he asks if you're all alone, can he walk you home? You must tell him no. 'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. Save the last dance for me"_

I leaned back a little, stretching my neck, revelling in the air rushing past me. My hair flowed in the breeze we'd created as giggles escaped once instrumental, salsa style music flowed around us as did the air. I grinned, truly enjoying the surge of happiness.

"_Oh I know. That the music's fine, like sparklin' wine. Go and have your fun. Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone"_

I opened my eyes as we slowed down, slowly working our way back into the official steps. I looked up and found Edward's eyes on me, a wide smile on his lips. I smiled back, a little flushed at his open staring and my sudden adrenaline rush. I grinned, giggling again, and heard Edward chuckle as I abandoned the correct positioning, and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. He was surprised at first but soon let out a low laugh and put both arms around my waist hugging me back.

"Thank you" I murmured into his ear then felt his answering squeeze.

"_And don't forget whose taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me"_

I rested my cheek on his chest as he swayed us like we were in Junior high.

"_So don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me. Oh baby, won't you save the last dance for me?"_

I felt Edward softly sing along, under his breath, with the last few lines.

"_Ooh, I'll make you promise that you'll save the last dance for me. Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_"

We slowed to a stop as I glanced up at him, smiling. We stepped away from our close embrace, Edward wrapping his arm around my waist.

"That was brilliant!" Janice cheered, before raising her eyebrow at Edward and I, "Well, apart from those who got carried away …"

I bit my lip, to stifle my giggles, as I felt Edward's chest shake in silent laughter as I leaned back into his chest. I smiled in content as Janice rambled on about the importance of knowing your steps and always smiling. I chanced a quick look at grinning Edward. Fuck, what am I going to do when he left?

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

I grabbed my book and thumbed through the pages before glancing out of the window, seeing Bella curled under a tree with her own book. A small smile slid onto my lips as I took her in, sunglasses and all. I turned and walked out the bedroom and downstairs. I made my way into the empty kitchen and opened the back door. I walked towards Bella, slowing down as I approached her,

"Room for one more?" I asked.

She looked up, smiling,

"Sure"

I took a seat to her left, leaning my back against the bark of the tree. We'd both changed when we'd gotten back from the dance class and I was especially thankful Bella had or her bare legs would have been right in front of me.

We happily sat reading under the shade of the tree, the peace and tranquillity of summer surrounding us.

Laughter flooded our ears, making us both glance over the top of our books. to the kitchen window where Renee was stood at the sink laughing. Charlie was behind her laughing as he reached around her flickering the soapy water at Renee. Their easy, care-free attitude reminded me of my parents.

"God, not again" Bella groaned, looking back at her book.

"What?" I smirked.

"Them" she rolled her eyes, "Acting like teenagers"

"I think it's nice" I commented, "They're in love. I hope I'm like them when I'm married"

"I suppose" she nodded wistfully, watching them over the brim of the page.

"They remind me of my parents" I added softly, placing my closed book on my lap and shutting my eyes.

"Really?" Bella smiled gently.

"Yep" I nodded, resting my head back on the tree, "In love and happy"

Nature's soundtrack took over for a few moments as I remembered my parents.

.

.

"_Ed!" _

"_Ed! Seriously!" she laughed loudly._

_I rolled my eyes and turned my music up louder before I walked into the kitchen. Dad chuckled and squeezed her sides again making her shriek with laughter._

"_Do you guys have to do that?" I moaned, sitting at the table._

"_Of course, son!" Dad laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Mom from behind, "If I didn't tease her, she'd think she'd won. Gotta keep women in line" he winked._

_Mom gasped, grinning and slapped his arm._

"_You know I'm joking, darling" Dad placated, kissing her cheek, swaying them._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes._

_Dad let out a laugh and smiled softly at her before walking over to me,_

"_How was school? Any homework?"_

_"Some yeah, it was a good day" I nodded, smiling, "Try outs for baseball are tomorrow so Stu and I practised during lunch"_

_"Fantastic" Dad grinned enthusiastically, slapping me on the shoulder, "That's my boy. Best damn batsman there is!"_

_I laughed with him as Mom shook her head, chuckling as she chopped the potatoes for dinner up. I pulled my biology work out of my bag and attempted to start it. Dad hummed as he walked to my Mom, resting his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. I rested my head on my hand, tapping my pen as I thought about the question. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I smiled watching my parents interact._

"… _yeah, I know" Dad murmured, smiling softly._

"_I love you" Mom whispered, turning her head to meet Dad's._

"_I love you too" he replied, kissing her on the lips. _

.

.

"How'd they die?"

I was broken from my memory , opening my eyes and looking over to Bella.

"Oh God, how insensitive can I get? I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that" Bella frowned, biting her lip.

"It's ok" I smiled a little, "It was a car accident. A drunk driver hit them. They were gone before help arrived but at least they didn't suffer"

"Yeah" she nodded, chewing her lip, "I'm sorry"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I better they were cool" she stated, a small grin on her lovely face.

"Fuck yeah" I breathed, laughing a little.

She giggled with me as she re-opened her book.

"They'd have liked you" I murmured, closing my eyes, leaning my head back.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait but the updater would never work! : Well it has now so ... what d'ya think? Would love your thoughts :)**

**P.S. Going to USA for the first time ever tomorrow morning! *squeals!* Can't wait!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Letting out a quiet breath, I felt myself slowly wake up. A small yawn escaped as I snuggled the side of my face into the pillow, a smile on my face. As I grew more conscious, I registered a heavy weight on my waist and my chest. Frowning a little, my eyes fluttered open and I lifted my head to see Edward's arm slung across my hips, explaining the weight on my waist. I turned my head back and looked down, immediately blushing as I saw Edward using my boobs as pillows, face tucked between the two. I bit my lip to conceal my smile despite my extreme embarrassment.

What the hell should I do? Wake him up or … leave him? As comfy - which is surprising - as we were, It's not right to take advantage of him in his sleep. I let out a giggle at the thought. _Me_ take advantage of _Edward_? I clamped my mouth shut to try to stop giggling but that made my chest shake which then jostled Edward awake.

His eyes opened then screwed back up before fluttering them open. He cleared his throat softly and then looked up. He smiled sleepily at me, as I chewed my bottom lip,

"Erm, Edward?"

"Uh huh"

I pointedly looked down and back up to his face, raising my eyebrow at him. His brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes followed my pattern.

"Fucking, shit" he cursed, pulling away quickly when he realised what he'd done, "Sorry. God, I didn't even know, I'm sorry" he rambled, sitting up against the headboard of my bed.

"Edward" I said softly, sitting up with him, touching his arm gently, "It's fine. We were both asleep"

"Yeah, but …" he blew out a breath between his lips, throwing his arms over his eyes,

"Edward" I frowned, I thought after a moment we'd laugh it off and get on with our day, "Get over it"

He lowered his arm, and turned his head to look at me. I raised my eyebrow expectantly making him nod.

"Good" I nodded back, staring into his eyes, just a little.

A knock on my bedroom door broke me from my gaze, making me flush a little. Biting my lip, I slid out of bed and opened the door. Renee stood beaming, holding a full tray of food in her hands.

"Mom?"

"I brought you both breakfast!"

"You didn't have to" I gave her a fake smile, groaning internally. This was not what I needed right now, Mom.

"Yeah, well" she shrugged, slinking past me.

The door closed softly behind me as I followed the eager Renee.

"Morning Edward" she sung as she placed the heavy tray on my desk.

She turned around and her grin grew a little at the corners at the sight of Edward. She turned to me slightly and raised her eyebrow. Confused, I looked at him and didn't notice anything unusual … oh shit, Renee. From here, because Edward had pulled the covers up, it looked like he was naked.

"God, Mother!" I scolded, blushing, "No!"

"It's ok if-"

"Mom, no" I repeated, embarrassed, stealthily walking over to Edward, throwing back the duvet revealing Edward's sleep pants, "Happy?"

"I suppose" she sighed, smirking before swaggering out the room. As she walked through the doorway, she paused and spun to me, smirking wider, "If you are, be safe"

"Mom!" I groaned, pointing at the door, "Out!"

I heard her cackling as she went back downstairs. When she'd gone, I sighed and walked to the bathroom, calling over my shoulder as I went,

"Don't. Say, A. Single. Word" I warned, only to hear his laughter become muffled as I closed the door.

.

.

"How on Earth did you swing this?" I asked Edward shocked as I watched him swing Charlie's car keys around his finger.

"What? This?" he chuckled, motioning to the car.

"Yes" I crossed my arms, "Does my Dad even know you have them?"

"Yes, Bella" Edward rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "I just asked him. This isn't Grand Theft Auto"

I slid in and buckled up as Edward made his way to his side. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at him as he revved the engine, starting the car.

"Bella" he laughed, "Relax"

I leaned back into the leather, letting out a little sigh. Edward pulled out of the drive and effortlessly swung the car around to face the right direction. I looked over at him only to see him wink and race off down the road. I clutched the door handle tightly, feeling my eyes widen at the speed.

"Edward! Shit, slow down"

"Bella, I've never gotten a ticket, or crashed, in my entire life" he smiled, "We're fine"

"Yeah but this is my Dad's car. Y'know my Dad? Who has access to guns?"

"Happy?" Edward asked, easing his foot of the peddle, letting the little needle lower on the dial.

I nodded and looked out of the window before brushing a piece of dust on the dashboard.

"You know when I was in college my Mom rung me in a panic, saying my Dad had had a midlife crisis" I spoke quietly, a reminiscent smile on my face.

"Really?" he smiled, glancing at me, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. Apparently, Charlie buying a sports car is classed as a midlife crisis" I rolled my eyes, "I thought she meant something terrible like she walked in to him trying to play his old guitar on the kitchen table with a tie around his head or something"

"Your Dad has a guitar?" Edward quizzed, eyes wide, "I didn't take him for the rock 'n' roll type"

"He's more the brooding ballad type actually" I smiled, looking out the window at the street we past just a minute ago.

"Do you know where you're going?" I giggled.

"No" he laughed shakily, rubbing a hand through his hair, "Not a clue"

.

.

"What's the most expensive thing you've ever bought?" he grinned at me, as we walked down the street.

"Erm" I bit my lip, "I have no clue"

"Oh, come on" he teased, "You have to know!"

"Ok, then probably my laptop" I decided before quickly correcting myself, "Ooh, no my car!"

"Oh, how exciting" he dead panned, sarcastically, a small smirk on his lips.

"Well then, what about you, mister?"

"My piano" he smiled proudly at me.

"Have your own piano do ya?" I grinned, "Must be a high paying job you have?"

"Oh yes" he rolled his eyes.

I giggled, quietly and saw the park's entrance.

"Wanna go for a walk around the park?" I suggested.

"Sure" he smiled.

As we waited to cross, I felt his arm slip around my waist making me smile shyly. The traffic slowed and as we hurried across, I felt his hand tighten as he pulled me a little closer. We slowed down once we hit the curb and as we did Edward's hand drifted from my waist to my hip, making my smile widen and, unfortunately, cheeks flush.

.

We strolled through the park asking silly, random questions about each other as we did. I learned the most random things about him. Like he hates coach journeys because when he was seven someone puked onto his lap on one. And that he won't eat gherkins on their own but likes them in his burgers. Oh, and that he went to get a tattoo when he was seventeen with a forged parental consent form but chickened because he thought he saw his Mom walk past the shop while the guy was doing the stencil. I laughed so hard when he told me, I thought I'd bust a rib. But then once I'd calmed down, I started again when I saw his adorable pout.

It was quite a nice day - for Seattle. It was cold but it wasn't boiling either. Just a little warm and the sky was a lovely shade of pale blue. The park itself was fairly busy; families having picnics, making the most of the nice weather and people walking dogs or in some cases, their children. Edward and I blended in perfectly - something that worried me and thrilled me at the same time - there were couples from young teens who think that they're _officially _going out yet only smile at each other at school, to the blissfully happy couple who have been together for over forty years and were just as in love as the day they met. I was hoping Edward and I gave off more of the second couple's image rather than the teens, if any at all.

"Hey, wanna get an ice cream?" Edward quizzed, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Sure" I smiled.

Edward directed us to the vendor and when we got there he smiled at me expectantly,

"Oh, a vanilla cone, please"

"And a mint chocolate chip" Edward asked.

The guy nodded and scooped the ice cream onto the sweet cones, handing them to me to hold.

"$4"

Edward dug a hand in his pants pocket to get some money.

"Edward, I can pay for my own" I protested,

"No, Bella, it's my treat" Edward grinned, winking.

"But-"

"Doll, let your man buy your ice cream" the vendor smiled widely, accepting the note.

"Thank you" Edward said smugly, "Keep the change"

Sighing, I turned with Edward and handed him his ice cream. God, I could smell the mint from here. Edward slung his arm across my shoulders and slide his face close to mine, his breath fanning my cheek,

"Cheer up, doll" he breathed, flashing me a cocky wink.

**.**

**.**

**E POV**

I wanted to remember this moment forever. This was possibly the most free I've felt in years. Here I was driving a fucking Porsche Boxster with the top down, wind through my hair, music blaring. And to top it off, I had a gorgeous woman sat to my right who seemed as happy as I did. I spotted the familiar street and flicked the indicator, before turning and zooming full speed down the street, grinning. I pulled off to the right and parked effortlessly on the curb outside the house. Beaming from the thrill of having this powerful car under my hands, I turned the engine off and turned to Bella to see her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, innocently despite us both knowing what.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before a small smile fell onto her lips. She turned to me slightly and bit her lip,

"This is gonna sound really cliché and shit but thanks for today" she blushed lightly, playing with her bag handle.

"It's fine" I smiled back, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…"

I trailed off as my eyes noticed something new on the Swan's driveway. A huge something. A fucking boat.

"Bella…" I nodded in the direction of the drive. She looked over before grinning.

"My Dad's 'Mid-life Crisis: Part two'" she laughed, getting out of the car.

I nodded, smiling, laughing to myself as I got out too. Locking the car, I met Bella on the curb and slid my hand around her waist, as we walked towards Charlie.

I tried to hide a smirk as I watched Charlie critically inspect the side of his 'baby'.

"Dad!" Bella called, grinning.

He jumped slightly and spun around, a small smile appearing when he saw us. His eyes flickered briefly to the car and then to me. He nodded and his smile grew. I returned it as we met him.

"Good day?" he asked.

"Yes" Bella smiled, glancing at me.

I winked slyly at her, seeing her blush fill her cheeks. Charlie cleared his throat, and looked at the drive.

"I'm going go start getting ready for tonight" Bella announced.

"Ok, Bells" Charlie nodded.

She pecked my cheek and practically ran inside. Charlie and I stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Oh" I exclaimed quietly, reaching in my pocket, "Here are your keys"

"Thanks" he nodded, his thumb brushing over the key's fancy chain.

I looked at the drive and still couldn't believe that Bella's Dad owned them both.

"I'm just about to wash her" Charlie announced proudly.

"Want a hand?" I offered.

"Don't you have Sam's Stag party tonight?" Charlie asked as we walked to the drive.

"Yes but unlike the girls all I have to do is get a shower and put a shirt on" I grinned.

"True" he chuckled, handing me the hose.I started hosing her down as Charlie added in the 'special' shampoo and mixed it into the water.

"You a boat man, Edward?"

"No, but I have been fishing once or twice before" I answered vaguely, remembering the odd time my Dad would take me.

"We'll have to go one time then, lad" he announced, focusing intently on the bucket of soapy liquid.

"Sure" I nodded.

We both grabbed a sponge and started carefully washing the perfect paint work.

"So what sort of boat is it?" I enquired.

"Jeanneau SO 36i" he informed me before adding on quietly, "And it's a sailing yacht, not a boat"

"Ok" I chuckled, hearing him join in, "She got a name?"

"Of course" he huffed jokingly, "Vita Crisi"

"Vita Crisi?" I quizzed, slowing my movements and looking at him.

He smirked and stopped his motions, swivelling on his feet to face me,

"It's Italian for Midlife Crisis" he winked.

"Midlife Crisis?" I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I know what Renee thinks" he laughed quietly with me, "I'm not losing it, I just wanted about a fucking boat to fish in on Carlisle's lake"

"Doesn't she know what it means?"

"No, she just thinks because it's Italian it's sophisticated and romantic" he chuckled, resuming his cleaning, "It's a little private joke of Carlisle and mine's"

I shook my head, grinning as we both cleaned.

.

We continued to chat about, well about guy stuff really, the rest of our time. Anything from what tires are on our cars to baseball teams to movies.

"Are you kidding?" Charlie asked, appalled, "Those Bourne films have nothing on the original Italian Job or Die Hard! They're classics!

I sucked my teeth, ready to defend the amazing trilogy when we were interrupted,

"Charlie!"

We both looked up to see Renee walk out of the front door bare foot,

"Oh, he's with you" she exclaimed.

"What, dear?" Charlie asked, as he scrubbed some dirt away.

"It wasn't you I was looking for, Charlie" she rolled her eyes before, smiling at me, "Edward, it's five. Don't you have to be ready for six?"

I saw Charlie smirk out of the corner of my eye, as I nodded and placed my sponge back in the bucket.

"I'll talk to you later, Charlie" I nodded as we shared a knowing smile.

"Will do, lad" he nodded, a small smirk on his lips.

I met Renee and as we walked up the steps to their home, I couldn't resist asking,

"So I hear your approval was given to the boat's name?" I grinned, especially when I heard Charlie's faint laugh.

"Oh yes!" she beamed, "It's Italian. Vita Crisi, it sounds so mysterious doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does" I nodded, grinning widely, "Thank you for getting me, Renee. I had completely lost track of time"

"Your welcome, sweetheart" she smiled as she continued to the kitchen.

I walked upstairs and straight into our room but my already huge grin grew when I heard Bella.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Tanya?" She screeched into her phone, clad in only her dressing gown, hair freshly straightened, "It's not a top! It's a fucking cardigan!"

She clenched her eyes and her free fist, while grinding her teeth.

"You know what? I don't care! … Fine! I will! And while you're at it, why don't you shove your boots up your ass!" I heard Tanya's cackling laugh through the phone before Bella angrily hung up.

I chuckled myself and was met with an embarrassed and pissed off Bella.

"Don't. Start" she growled, pointing her index finger at me.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything" I smiled, walking towards her.

She sighed, and I visibly saw her anger drift away.

"What's wrong anyway?" I asked, automatically hugging her. When I realised what I'd done I thought she'd pull away but was pleasantly surprised when she only clung onto me.

"Tanya's goddamn outfit choice is what's wrong" she muttered into my chest.

"I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Edward" she pulled back, raising her eyebrow, "It's a cardigan instead of a top. And don't get me started the 'skirt'"

"See not so bad" I winked, chuckling as she hit my chest.

"Fuck off, Edward" she laughed, pushing me away "Go shower or something"

I nodded, smirking as I walked into the bathroom. I chuckled to myself as I stripped off my clothes. My mind drifted to the thoughts of Bella's outfit. Sam had mentioned to me at the dance classes that Tanya had a school girl theme. A theme he fucking wanted to see. I willed my cock to stay down at the thought of Bella as a school girl. Cardigan. She said her top was a cardigan. Oh fuck. I tried to will down my hard on with every bad thought I could think of.

_Nachos. Old women. Chihuahuas. Car wax. Baseball._

I ran a hand through my hair and pulled the roots in frustration. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up. I really needed to be able to control myself. These hard ons were becoming more frequent. I needed to bring out the big guns. I flipped the dial and cursed quietly as the warm water turned freezing cold as I concentrated on other, worse things.

_Old people getting it on. Tampons. Michael Douglas. Dog shit. _

I cursed quietly as my dick stayed in the same state. Oh fuck it. I grasped my cock and closed my eyes …

**.**

**.**

**B POV**

Biting my lip, I continued to pull my hair into two low pig tails. I hated dressing up and I hated slutty clothes, so Tanya's 'outfit' - if you can even call it that - was my worst nightmare. When I'd first seen it I seriously thought it was a joke! I shook my head and sighed, as I adjusted the low pigtails I'd done and put in the pearl stud earrings. The bathroom door opened and I heard Edward walk out.

"Bathrooms free" he announced, towelling down his chest.

"Thanks" I smiled, grabbing the bag with my clothes.

I rushed into the bathroom and took a deep breath as I started dressing. I already had my black lace boy shorts on and a white lace bra. Although after I saw my 'top' I wasn't sure I could wear one. Guess I'll have to see. I slid the skirt up and zipped it up. It would be a nice skirt if it wasn't so short. It was a stereotypical school girl skirt. A red and black tartan mini skirt that just skimmed below my ass. I slid on the cardigan and buttoned it up. The thing that pissed me off a lot was that it wasn't even a normal cardigan. It was cropped and had short capped sleeves. The white material clung, and showed off my stomach and my chest - although not as much chest as I thought. A bonus was that I could still wear my bra but unfortunately if 'nip on' occurred then I was fucked.

I clipped on the stupid pearl tie necklace that matched the stud earrings, while rolling my eyes. Oh surprise, surprise! The tie sat perfectly so the tip dipped between my boobs. Sighing, I closed the toilet lid and sat down before rolling the thigh high grey socks up my legs. I felt myself smirk as I grabbed my shoes. We'd all been instructed to wear stiletto black boots but I always was a secret rebel. I giggled to myself as I laced up my knee high converse. Take that, Tanya. I sighed as I checked my appearance before I walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my clutch and checked I had everything before glancing up.

Fuck.

Me.

Literally.

Edward had been gorgeous when I'd first seen him but God, he looked fucking phenomenal now. He was wearing a light grey suit that had black lapels and trim along the pockets. A deep royal blue shirt and a skinny black tie was underneath, matching the suit's accessories and his shiny shoes. He was literally sex on legs.

"Wow" he breathed, when he turned and saw me.

"Thanks" I blushed, biting my lip, "Although you stole my compliment"

He chuckled and straightened his tie.

"Nice touch" he grinned, gesturing to my shoes.

"Thanks" I smirked.

"Sam said it was a school girl theme. Never seen that before"

"You must have" I laughed, checking my purse, "Especially from all the other Weddings"

When I was met with silence, I turned to him only to see him running his hand through his hair.

"Edward?"

"I haven't done others Weddings" he spoke softly, glancing at me.

"Oh" I felt my brow furrow in confusion.

"I stick to Charity Dances, Family Parties, Funerals, anything really. I just … don't do Weddings"

"Why?"

"They-" he cleared his throat, "I just don't"

"Oh" I bit my lip, "But then why did you say yes to me?"

"Because you emailed me relentlessly and wouldn't leave me the hell alone" he smiled faintly, " ... and you sounded so scared of facing this alone"

I nodded, glancing down, smiling softly. The tone of Edward's voice and the look on his face made my stomach whirl like thousands of butterflies had taken residence there. My eyes flickered back up to see Edward return my smile before he grabbed my hand, automatically interlinking our fingers,

"Come on" he tugged gently, coaxing me out of the room, "Let's get going"

* * *

**Here you are! :) The next installment ... Read and review, please guys!**

P.S. I had an amazing time in the U S of A! I officially love it :P Totally rocks!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING - CONTAINS FILM SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Trying to keep from flashing my panties to everyone on the street while getting out of the cab was almost impossible. I finally stood up and immediately clung to Edward's arm hearing his chuckle as the cab pulled away. I ignored it, feeling his arm slide around my waist as we walked up the street to where everybody was waiting. I couldn't hide the grin creeping onto my face as I saw all the girls in the same costumes. Well except from the boots, that is. Even I had to admit everyone looked good in costume. I snaked my arm around Edward's waist as we approached. The guys were stood looking quite dapper in their suits since Sam wanted a classy stag night. Why didn't Tanya want the same?

"Bella!"

I glanced over to Alice and waved as she grinned, giggling, leaning further back into Jasper's chest. Was she drunk already?

"Oh God" I heard Rose sigh then tut teasingly as I approached her.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Tanya won't be happy" she sung, a small smirk on her lips.

"I don't care" I rolled my eyes, "Where is she anyway?"

"Who knows" she giggled.

I saw Edward talking to Felix out of the corner of my eye and tried not to stare at how good he looked in his suit. Instead, I focused my attention on Kate who had gotten to alter her outfit. God, pregnancy gets you out of all sorts! I grumbled in my head - as Rose rambled about something - about how her Cardigan went to her waist, hugging her baby bump, and how she wore small shorts under her skirt along with flat black boots.

"You ok?"

I shivered at Edward's breath on my ear but tried to hide it.

"Yeah, why?" I glanced back at him, over my shoulder.

"You looked like you were in your own world" he commented, smiling.

"Oh" I blushed lightly, "Sorry"

"Don't appologise, it's fine" he smiled, staring down at me. He looked around and I followed, seeing everyone in their own conversations, "Guess it's just us then"

"I guess" I smiled.

His hand rubbed soft, soothing circles on my back as I leaned into him.

"I don't know if I've ever said" I whispered, "But thank you"

He hand stopped it's movements and I worried that I'd said the wrong thing. I felt his fingers under my chin as he delicately nudged my face upwards. I kept my eyes down though.

"Look at me" he commanded gently, "Bella …"

I carefully looked into his green eyes seeing them stare right back at me.

"I couldn't have let you do this alone" he spoke lowly, so our conversation remained private. He took a deep breath, "When I read your email, I instantly felt drawn to you. It was like I couldn't over look your email, I had to read it. And I'm so glad I did" he smiled, "So … thank _you_, Bella"

I felt my breath leave me and my eyes prick. I don't think I've ever heard something so heart-warming.

"Bella?" his fingers glided over my cheek, making my eyes flutter clothes and goose bumps appear on my skin.

He had no clue what he was doing to me. I felt his body heat increase as his head neared mine. Minty breath fanned onto my slightly parted lips, as his lips skimmed mine. My heart burst with some foreign emotion mixed with lust as I moved my lips unhurriedly with his. My hands crept up his shoulders and one hand curved around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape while my other continued into his locks. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth and met his tongue, as his hands slid up and down my back, occasionally grazing my ass. When breath was necessary - only absolutely necessary - we broke apart but he continued pressing kisses to his lips as we panted softly.

"You really don't know what you've done to me" he breathed into my mouth before kissing me again. My eyes closed and I moaned as our mouth instantly opened to each other.

"Oi! Stop eating each other!"

We both pulled back quickly. I felt myself flush deeply. How had I forgotten we weren't alone? Edward's hand remained on the small of me back, holding me to his side, as we peeled ourselves apart. I swallowed deeply and licked my lips before looking up. Gina winked making me blush again.

"Sam and Tanya are coming!" Rose announced, eyeing my shoes pointedly with a smug grin.

"Don't worry" Edward murmured in my ear, making goose bumps appear on my skin.

I nodded and sighed, thrusting my clutch at him.

"Aw, thanks but I don't think it will go, baby" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, grinning a little.

"I can't have any weapons" I laughed, "It's bad enough I have witnesses"

"Ok then" he nodded, grinning at me.

He kissed my lips chastely, making us both smile softly. His eyes flickered up before he smirked.

"Good luck" he grinned, before promptly walking over to Jasper and Emmett.

Tanya pranced up to me, beaming. I returned it as I took in her outfit. What the fuck?

"Why aren't you dressed as a slutty school girl and we are?" I argued, crossing my arms.

"Because I'm the School Mistress" she grinned, waving her hand over her dress with a flourish.

She wore a short, black flowly dress that was one shouldered and her own knee high black stiletto boots. She even had a fucking graduation cap sat atop her curls. I had to admit it looked good. Then of course, there were the traditional extras. The black, crystal 'Bride-to-be' sash, the white and pink fluffy garter, and the penis whistle. I raised my eyebrow at her and she giggled but stopped as she stared at my feet,

"Fuck" Sam cured quietly from behind Tanya.

Tanya slowly looked up from my converse covered feet to my smug grin. She narrowed her eyes and I only grinned wider.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What monstrosities are on your feet?" she hissed.

"Whatever do you mean, dear cousin?"

"You know what I mean"

"Tanya, I'm wearing the rest of your horrid outfit so get over it"

"Fine!" she huffed, "I don't care!"

"Good" I smiled sweetly, in victory. That was so much easier than I thought it would be.

.

.

"Whoooo!" I yelled as Alice chugged the rest of the yard long beer, clapping and cheering along with the rest of the girls.

"Hell yeah!" Alice whooped, slamming the plastic cup down.

The bar tender shook his head, grinning as he poured more ice into the large containers. Tanya had hired two private rooms for us to start the night. Stags and Hens separate, of course. And _of course,_ a private room meant a private bar and bar tender. The room was quite crowded considered that Tanya invited at least ten more girls apart from us and insisted Sam do the same to even numbers up.

"Now, I want a line of shots!" I slammed my hand down on the bar, hearing back up cheers. I was a little tipsy but I'd only had three shots so I was holding my liquor better than normal.

The guy nodded and lined a row of small shot glasses. He grabbed a large bottle of Vodka and flipped it in his hands before spinning it and dragging it along the line of shots, filling the glasses.

"Something special, ladies?" he smirked and I guess our cheers where enough of an answer as he pulled out a lighter and it followed the same path at the bottle, lighting the liquid. Multiple hands grabbed each little glass before I managed to grab mine.

"To Tanya!" I shouted, holding the glass up high.

"To Tanya!" They chorused back before we blew out the little flame and chucked it back.

I winced slightly as the hot liquid ran down my throat but then happily grinned and clapped my hands with everyone else. A loud wolf whistle followed by more cheers and whoops drew my attention to the door of the room.

"There's a cock in the hen house!" Gina cackled.

Edward smirked and winked at her before strutting over to where I was leaning against the bar.

"Hello stranger" I giggled, feeling that last shot start to kick in.

"Hi" he grinned back.

"Whatcha doing here?" I giggled again, placing my hand on his firm chest.

"Thought you might need this" he said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Oh yeah" I laughed, grabbing my clutch from his hand and slipping the strap on my wrist, "It could be helpful!"

"I'll be going" he smiled, then glanced at the hungry eyes behind him, "They're scaring me slightly"

"Ok, I guess you better run fast then" I laughed, leaning further into him.

"Hey handsome, why don't you stay for a drink?" a buxom red head called Ashley purred, running her hand up and down his arm.

I felt jealousy bubble and wanted to rip her skanky hand and snap from his arm and snap her tanned wrist.

"Yeah, go on stay" a blonde called Laruen added, licking her lips.

"You know you want to" a brunette, Jessica, agreed winking at him as she pushed me further away from Edward.

"Look at those buns" Gina sighed to my left, bring my attention from Edward to her, "Fresh form the bakers"

I giggled with her and watched Edward nod at the bimbos, as they flocked around him. Until I noticed how they'd crowded him, and the jealousy in me bubbled over boiling point.

"Are you really gonna let them rub themselves over your man?" Rose slurred a little, from my right, raising her perfectly waxed eyebrow.

Hell no! I puffed out my chest, rearranged my tits and swaggered over to him, hearing Rose's drunkenly call,

"You go girl!"

I pushed past the sluts and pressed myself against Edward's chest. I smirked and ran my hands up his chest,

"Having fun?"

"Until they appeared" he glanced at the girls behind me before smiling at me, "But right now? Yes"

His hands clutched my hips, rubbing them soothingly, as we stared at each other.

"I better go" he muttered, "I was only allowed to return your clutch if I promised to be back within a minute"

He rolled his eyes before guiding me back to Tanya. Alice handed him a glass of whisky and he nodded in thanks.

"Well" he grinned, "Thank you Tanya, and all you ladies, for allowing me a glimpse into a timeless female ritual"

I laughed as did the others and watched as he held his glass in a toast,

"Here's to the husbands who've won you, the losers who've lost you and the lucky bastards who get to meet you!" he tipped back his drink as cheers encased him.

"I'll see you later" he whispered in my ear before kissing my lips.

"Ok" I grinned when we pulled back, licking my bottom lip tasting a faint hint of the liquor.

"Oh fucking kiss her!" Kate yelled, making us all laugh in shock, "What? Because I'm pregnant I can't be scandalous?"

I laughed and wrapped my hands around the back of Edward's head, fusing his lips to mine. Our mouths opened, letting our tongues wrestle. I moaned quietly, as Edward kissed me passionately. I hung my arms around his neck, feeling myself smile into our kiss as the cheers of my friends broke through our bubble. We pulled apart, a little breathlessly. He licked his lips and winked at me before pulling back and walking out the door, back to the Stags.

I turned back to the group, biting my lip to hide my grin while walking to where the girls where gathered.

"Can you believe Bella gets to fuck that guy?" Leah, one of our childhood friends, moaned. She turned to me trying to look serious but failed due to her low tolerance for alcohol, "No, seriously! You should send God a pie or a bottle of wine or something!"

"Thanks" I laughed, reaching for a fresh martini, "I'll keep that in mind, Leah"

"He couldn't be more perfect unless you picked him out of a catalogue" she sighed, but her words surprised me and I choked on the mouthful of martini in my mouth. Coughing, I felt Tanya hit my back until I was fine.

"Sorry, went down the wrong way" I cleared my throat.

"That's what she said!" Rose yelled, laughing.

"She has been spending way too much time with her husband." Tanya grinned, shaking her head.

I took a careful sip of my drink, smiling a little.

"There has to be something wrong with him, Bells?" Leah pouted, "Tell me something, anything that will make him seem a little bad"

"Erm" I bit my lip, I couldn't think of a single thing, "He knows the words to Backstreet Boys songs?"

"Bel-la!" she groaned, laying her head on the bar, "That's not a bad thing!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned my head on my hand, staring at her. She turned her head to face me, and narrowed her eyes.

"You!" she pointed her finger at me, "Can't say another word about him all night, ok? No more!"

"Alright" I smirked.

"No more Mr Perfect talk!" she demanded, before grabbing a random beer bottle and finishing it's contents.

Mr Perfect, how fitting.

.

"More drinks!" Gina screeched.

We were in our fourth club and each one had been crazier than the last. The bar tenders nodded, smirking and asked her what she wanted.

"Slippery Nipples!"

"Ok, sugar" he winked and made our drinks.

I clapped and turned to Tanya who stood to my right. I expected her to giggle and clap with me, like she'd been doing all night but she just swallowed and tried to hide her teary eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, rubbing her hand with mine.

"I don't think I can do this" she said, her bottom lip trembling.

"The slippery nipples?"

"No!" she wined, before biting her lip, "… the wedding"

"Oh" I felt my eyes widen.

"I shouldn't be allowed to get married" she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears, before whispering, "I shouldn't …"

"Hey now" I hushed her, slinging my arm around her shoulders and hugging her to me. I laid my head on top of hers - her hat was long gone by now, "What's brought this on?"

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, like she was about to burst into tears,

"I-" she swallowed.

"What?" I begged.

"Bella, I …"

The song suddenly changed and she perked up. She squealed and turned to the crowd dancing behind us.

"I love this song! Rose, come on!" she shouted, drunkenly rushing to dance.

My mind was working overtime trying to figure out what made Tanya like that. I was puzzled.

"Whoo, knock it back!" Leah cheered, shoving a slippery nipple at me.

Guess, it was cold feet. Every bride gets them right? So this was simply Tanya's go. Feeling happier, I swallowed the shot and cheered with the rest of the girls.

.

.

As the limo, pulled around the corner Alice fell onto the floor and the car erupted in laughter.

"You fell … onto the floor!" Leah ground out between laughs.

"I know!" Alice boomed, laughing.

When we'd calmed down, Rose told us her plans for later tonight.

"And then" she slurred, leaning onto Gina's shoulder, "I'm gonna say 'Em, Emmie baby, fucking, come. Here. Now.' and he will!"

"Hell yeah!" Tanya cheered, clasping our hands together.

I laughed and whooped, with everyone else. They continued their conversations as my mind raced. Sex with Edward. God, he's fucking perfect at everything else just imagine the sex. I felt myself flush at the thought of his hands on my skin, our chests pressed together, his lips caressing the length of my neck. I swallowed and bit my lip, feeling my panties moisten. I wanted him. So bad.

"Hey! Can we stop at a cash machine?" I yelled, slurring slightly, to the driver.

I saw him nod and give me a thumbs up. My decision was made. Now all I had to do was live it. We stopped and pulled up the curb. I hurriedly opened the door, so I wouldn't chicken out, and tried to get out only to be held back. I looked down and saw my seat belt was still fastened. I laughed loudly and heard Tanya snort as we both struggled to unbuckle it. Once I was free, I stumbled out of the limo and towards the cash machine. I hastily pulled my credit card out and jammed it into the slot. Shit, how much? I pushed all the buttons and waited patiently, as it told me maximum withdrawal was $300.

"Fuck it" I mumbled drawing it out and repeating it with all four of my cards.

I shoved the cash and cards back into my clutch. I turned to see all the girls giggling like they were high. I swaggered back and slid in.

"Wait!" Gina yelled, as the driver slowly started to pull away from the curb, "I live here!"

Gina crawled off her seat and over Tanya and me, pecking everyone on the cheek as she went. She crawled out the door and wobbly stood. She stumbled back a few steps and we shut the door. Tanya and I hung out of the limo window as Gina beamed,

"Ladies, that was a top night!" we all cheered and whopped as she hit the top of the limo.

"Drive off, my good fellow!" Gina called out, pretending to be English.

Cackling, we drove off, leaving her to find her house.

.

As we drove through the busy streets, we all eventually calmed down a little, Leah even going as far as falling asleep.

"I always wanted to stand through a limo sun roof" Tanya grinned at me.

"Really?"

"Uh huh" she smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to stand with her. The sunroof opened and we squeezed through, giggling.

"Whooo!" she hollered, throwing her head back, eyes closed.

I copied and grinned, feeling the wind on my face. We heard some cat calls and looked over to see a group of guys,

"She's getting married!" I yelled out, pointing to Tanya.

"I'm getting married!" she shouted out, repeating me.

As we pasted them Tanya started waving her arms about dancing.

"Come on! Live a little!"I laughed and mimicked her until we were dancing away. We continued our moves doing everything from the Greased Lightning dance to the YMCA; shouting and laughing as we went. Laughing, a little breathlessly from our 'exercise', Tanya slumped onto me. She looked up at me lazily, wind blowing throw our hair,

"I love ya, Bells"

"Love you too, T" I smiled back, leaning my head on hers.

.

.

I tried to be quiet as I crept into the house. I'd sobered up a little since I'd been dropped off and knew my Mom and Dad would be pissed if I woke them up. Plus, them being awake would totally fuck up my plans. Despite the alcohol levels being lower, I still wanted Edward. I needed him. I slowly climbed the stairs and avoided the well known creaky spots. I reached my door and carefully twisted the handle, opening it. My eyes were instantly drawn to Edward's figure in bed. Biting my lip, I walked over to him and dumped my clutch onto my unslept side of the bed. I trailed my fingers down his exposed arm and saw small goose bumps become visible as he shifted a little. I did it again but then went back up and across his shoulder as his brow furrowed and he blinked a few times, turning to me,

"Bella?" he muttered sleepily.

I nodded and tugged on his hand. He sat up and I tugged again. I knew if I was going to do this, we couldn't do it in here. My Dad would freak out. So the next best option; the boat. What he didn't know, couldn't hurt him. Perplexed, Edward stood and followed me as I led him out of my room. I brought him downstairs and to the front door. I quietly opened it and quickly snatched the boat's keys before I closed the door.

"Your Dad's boat?" Edward quizzed, confused.

"Yeah"

Chewing my bottom lip, I climbed onto the boat and hoped he followed. He got the hint and climbed onto the deck. I walked over the door and unlocked it. I turned to him and took his hand once again, pulling him into the dark room where the bed lay.

I placed the keys on the small shelf and then hesitantly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I placed my lips on his, kissing him softly. Pulling back, Edward questioned me,

"What are you doing?"

I ignored him and kissed him again.

"Bella?" he murmured, pulling back again.

"Don't you feel it?" I whispered.

He had to have noticed this odd yet amazing connection that we seem to have - as cliché as it sounds. We're so relaxed when we're together, being the couple rather than just acting the roles we're meant to be portraying. It sounds crazy and cheesy I know but I can't explain it, it was just there when we met.

Chocolate met Jade as he stared at me intensely, before swallowing deeply. His lips delicately pecked mine.

"Yes" he breathed onto my lips. He pulled back and the corner of his mouth lifted up a little, making a small crooked smile appear on his face. He stared intently into my eyes again before sighing, "Bella …"

"I could fall in love with you" I confessed in a whisper, my breath fanning onto his parted lips.

Suddenly, they were back on mine, kissing them tenderly before he parted his own. My tongue ventured out from my mouth and met Edward's half way, caressing it softly. I ran my hands from his the base of his neck to the nape of his neck, playing with the hair there as Edward's hand slid to the small of my back. They slowly slid down to my ass and I froze a second in anticipation, only to moan softly as he gently kneaded and squeezed my cheeks. Edward's lips glided to the corner of my mouth, pressing soft kisses there. He moved his lips once again to my jaw, biting and sucking his way to my ear. I moaned softly as his tongue traced the shell of my ear and then I gasped as it dipped in quickly. Kisses were placed on and around my ear before my lobe was sucked into his mouth.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella" he murmured into my ear, his breath blowing into my ear making me shiver.

"I know" I whispered back, "But I want you, Edward" I pulled his head up to look me in the eye, "I need you"

"I need you too" he sighed as his lips descended on mine once again.

We both groaned and I fisted his hair as his hands roamed my body. I turned my head to breathe and felt Edward's lips drag themselves along my cheek to my jaw and down my neck. Biting my lip, I clenched my eyes in pleasure before pulling my hands from his hair to his shoulders, sensually swirling my fingers along the skin. I felt him shiver and his lips halt a moment before his teeth nipped at the skin at the base of my neck. My hands fell from his shoulders to his chest and pushed him back. He stepped back, brow furrowed in confusion. I smiled softly at him and let my fingers brush the crease between his eyes away. My hand skidded down all the way to his arm and then to his hand. I lifted it to my lips and peppered soft kisses on the skin before it over to place one long kiss on his palm, never tearing my eyes from Edward's as I did. I linked our fingers together and pulled him to the bed, turning him until he had his back to it.

Lightly, I pushed him backwards until he was laying down in only his boxers. I licked my lips while undoing the clasp of my necklace. I gently placed it on the same shelf as the keys. I walked until I was stood right at the end of the bed, directly in Edward's sight and I lifted my leg up onto the bed to undo and take off my converse. Once they were off, I slipped my fingers under the top of my socks and rolled them down my leg until they were off. I repeated this to my other leg and then stared directly into Edward's eyes as I unbuttoned my cardigan, revealing my lace bra. I shrugged it off letting it fall to the floor as Edward's eyes glanced to my chest and then back to my eyes while he swallowed deeply. I smiled slightly at him and he returned it, while my hands skidded down my sides to the band of my short skirt. I pushed and shimmied the material down my hips to the floor. Feeling a little more exposed than I thought I would, I glanced down at my bare feet.

"Bella" Edward softly spoke, making me look up, "You're gorgeous"

I bit my lip, nodding, before clearing my throat and trying to appear more confident. I reached a hand behind my back, swallowing my nerves, as I caught the catch of my bra between my fingers, flicking it open. I kept our eyes locked as I let it fall, revealing my breasts to him.

Kneeling on the end of the bed, I climbed up until I was between Edward's spread legs. I placed my hands on the band of his boxers and silently asked him with my eyes. He leaned up and tenderly kissed my lips, his hand cupping my cheek as his other hand helped mine pull his boxers down. We pulled apart and I pulled them off his feet flinging them somewhere in the room.

I bit my lip lightly before releasing it as he laid back down. I put my hands either side of Edward's head, leaning over him, our faces centimetres apart. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips to his chastely, before rubbing the tip of my nose on Edward's. I sighed softly as I felt Edward's hands touch my back, delicately rubbing my skin. I chewed my lip to keep from groaning aloud as his hands ventured further; up and down my body. I felt a hand leave and land on my chin. His thumb brushed across my bottom lip as his other hand stilled. I opened my eyes to see him staring straight back at me. His carefully pried my lip from my teeth and then leaned forward, sucking my lip into his mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I groaned quietly but it quickly turned to a gasp as Edward rolled us over, so that he was on top.

Kissing me deeply, he slid his hands to my panties and I lifted my hips to help, as he tugged them down my legs. When he got to my knees, he pulled back, kneeling and threw them behind him. Suddenly shy, I closed my legs awkwardly but Edward's hands on my knees stopped me.

"Don't," he whispered, "you're beautiful, Bella"

I blushed lightly and watched as his hands snaked past my knees and up my thighs, opening my legs. He leaned back over, kissing my stomach, making the muscles clench. I felt his lips curve up in a smile against my skin before he slithered up my body. Wet kisses covered my neck,

"You smell like cherries" he whispered, making me giggle softly before I gripped his hair in my hands pulling his lips to mine, kissing him passionately. My foot slid up and down his calf, from where he lay on top of me. His moan vibrated through my mouth making me shudder.

"Please" I begged as his lips worked along my jaw.

"Fuck" Edward cursed, while I ground my crotch onto his hard cock.

One hand took place above my head while the other grasped himself. His eyes burned into mine, pleading me to say yes. So I did.

"Yes" I whispered, nodding.

His hand moved against my thigh and my mouth opened in a silent scream as he slid into me. I flung my head back on the pillow and moaned. I felt so full.

"God" Edward grunted, as he started a slow, deep rhythm.

I bit my lip hard as I dug my fingers into his shoulders before dragging my nails down his naked back to his ass, urging him to move deeper in me. He did, but still kept his teasingly slow pace. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder as he hit that sweet spot, and I smiled faintly, hearing Edward's accompanying moan. Our skin was slick with sweat, making our bodies slide against each other, creating delicious friction. I released a hand and grabbed Edward's hair, pulling his lips up to mine so I could kiss him deeply. His growl vibrated through my mouth and sent shocks all through my body and straight to my clit. The coil in my stomach tightened as our lips continued to slid over the others.

"Mmmm" I moaned, softly, "Yes … "

"Fuck" Edward whispered above me, as I clutched his shoulders, anchoring him to me.

Clenching my eyes shut, my body climaxed and rocketed,

"_Edward!_"

I threw my head back into the pillow as the sensations took over my body. My back arched high making my chest rub against Edward's. Skin on skin.

"Bella-" Edward shuddered, cumming inside me.

My arms flopped back onto the bed as I panted. Edward's arms shook lightly from the strength keeping him from collapsing on my body. I gently pushed his shoulders down, so that he rested on me. I closed my eyes in content as Edward, unfortunately, pulled out, shifting his weight on my body. Goose bumps appeared on my skin when his breath blew on my still damp body. As I drifted to a blissful sleep, I vaguely felt Edward place a soft and loving kiss on my neck.

* * *

**So ... they've done the deed ;) Let me know your thoughts, guys! :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE AGAIN ... WARNING - SPOILERS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**E POV**

The rumble of a truck, roused me from my sleep. Groggily, I blinked my eyes open and let out a small yawn. My body registered an unknown warmth and as I looked down I saw the oh-so familiar brunette locks and the whole night flashed through my mind. I felt a smile slide onto my lips. I could truly say last night was the best of my life. Lightly, I ran my hand over the curls splayed across my naked chest before eying Bella's bare back. The sheets had twisted during the night and was now loosely draped over the apple of her ass. I saw small Goosebumps appear so I reached out and carefully tugged up the material to halfway up her back, hoping that would keep her warm enough. I shifted to lay more on the flat of my back and Bella followed, her arm draping across my stomach just above the white cotton of the duvet. I closed my eyes and smiled wider as I felt her nuzzle my peck, her breath tickling my skin.

My eyes opened and flickered to the boat's small window, seeing the garbage truck drive further up the street. The garbage truck? Was it that late? I turned my head to the clock next to the bed. 10:03am. I looked at the beautiful woman next to me and decided to get dressed and make her breakfast in bed - well in boat.

I smiled and delicately shifted out from under her. I stood and stretched my arms above my head before spotting my boxers and slipping them on. I hope to fuck I don't run into Charlie. I kneeled on the edge of the bed and leaned over to where Bella had rolled over to my side of the bed. Grinning, I softly pressed my lips to hers, careful not to wake her before pulling back and walking out the boat's bedroom. I softly closed the door behind me and ran to the front door, sighing in relief when I found it still unlocked. I quickly ran through the door and up the stairs where I let out a small chuckle. Made it. I padded into the bedroom and couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I pulled my boxers off, throwing them onto the bed before heading the shower.

.

I slipped on my white tee and did up my jean's fly before making my way downstairs and to the kitchen. What the hell cures hangovers?

I rummaged around and racked my brain before finally deciding to take a few things. The front door slammed and I heard the creak of the stairs, alerting me that Bella had woken and gone to her room. Once I'd loaded the tray full, I made my way upstairs. The door was ajar so I walked in and saw her rubbing her temples as she perched on the edge of the bed in only her cardigan and skirt.

"Morning" I greeted, smiling widely.

She looked up and smiled a little.

"Morning" she croaked then cleared her throat nervously.

"I didn't know what would work so I brought a bit of everything" I explained, laying the tray on the bed covers next to her, "There's a black coffee, dry toast, tomato juice, crackers, a bacon sandwich and some vitamins"

"Thanks" she sighed happily, smiling at me.

**.**

**.**

**B POV**

Groaning, I pushed my face further into the soft pillow. A dull throbbing in my temples and the feeling of cotton wool in my mouth confirmed my thoughts; hangover. I stretched my whole body out before pushing up on my hands and sitting further up, kneeling. Cold air whooshed around me as the bed sheet fell. Blushing, I quickly wrapped the sheet around me as my eyes scanned the room. My mind furiously trying to remember the nights previous events.

I remember going out, kissing Edward in the club, Tanya's odd behaviour, dancing through the limo's sun roof and dragging my drunken ass upstairs. I giggled at the memory of Tanya and I doing the YMCA with the wind in our hair. I pushed my finger hard onto the side of my head, hoping to ease the ache in my mind. I manoeuvred myself to sit on the end of the bed as I scrunched my eyebrows in thought. Pulling myself up from the bed, I found my abandoned cardigan-top and my skirt and slide them on. I picked up all my other bits and hesitantly peeked out of the cabin's door. Seeing it clear, I quickly ran out and to the front door, hearing it slam behind me as I ran up the stairs. I threw my door and open and firmly closed it before dumping my stuff on the bed.  
I sat down and spotted my discarded clutch. I grabbed it and opened it to check my phone when I saw green peaking out. Opening it wider, I gaped as I found a wad of money, I flicked through it wondering how the hell I got it. Was it even mine? Fuck, it's too early for this. I threw my clutch on the bed but saw it staring at me from the corner of my eye. I grabbed my things and dumped them on top, hiding the offending bag from my view. I rubbed my temples as the bedroom door opened. I looked up and saw Edward dressed, holding a loaded tray.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Morning" I croaked before clearing my throat.

"I didn't know what would work so I brought a bit of everything" he told me, laying the tray on the bed next to me "There's a black coffee, dry toast, tomato juice, crackers, a bacon sandwich and some vitamins"

"Thanks" I sighed happily, throwing Edward a smile.

I reached for the hot coffee and blew off the steam before taking a sip. Feeling the searing liquid run down my throat, I relaxed. Edward sat the other side of the tray while I placed my coffee on the bedside cabinet. Reaching towards the tray, I grabbed the toast and bit into it. I glanced and raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked and snatched up the sandwich taking a dramatic mammoth bite. I laughed around my toast as he chuckled and wiped the corners of his mouth.

.

We finished eating and sat in silence as I sipped my coffee. I bit my lip, staring at my bedroom door, the mug of coffee under my chin encased my hands.

"Spit it out, Bella"

I looked at a smirking Edward and blushed lightly, lowering my cup and looking at it.

"Bella …" his velvety voice spoke quietly as his hand brushed along my chin, turning my head to him, "What is it?"

His hand imperceptibly held my cheek while my eyes fluttered.

"What happened last night?" I breathed in a hushed whisper, asking the question bugging my mind all morning.

I opened them as silence met my ears, my eyes first finding Edward's bright orbs penetrating my own brown ones.

"Edward?" I pressed.

He smiled shyly, his fingers brushing my skin, as he removed them from my face.

"Nothing" he smiled.

"Oh. Ok" I whispered, smiling back, "I'm gonna get in the shower then"

"Ok, sure" he nodded gently.

I smiled hesitantly as I stood. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his smooth cheek, softly kissing him,

"Thanks for any help last night, I'm sure I was pretty wasted"

"It's fine, Bella" he smiled as I pulled back and scurried to the bathroom.

**.**

**.**

**E POV**

I felt my breath leave me as the bathroom door closed. I hung my head in my hands, between my legs. She didn't fucking remember? Nothing at all? Not the passion or the emotion? Or the way we fucking clung to each other as we fell asleep? I lifted my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. It was like a punch to the gut when she asked that fucking question.

Taking a deep breath, I wiped a hand down my face before seeing the messy bed. Deciding to make myself useful, I got up and tidied away my boxers and shit. Once they were moved, I tried not to pay attention as I put Bella's panties and bra and crap on the chair in the corner of the room. I tugged the duvet up, trying to straighten out the covers and make the bed when I spotted Bella's bag. I grabbed it and walked to the chair when the lid flopped open. I was closing it when something caught my eye. Confused, I opened it and spotted a huge wad of notes. What the fuck? I grabbed the money out, dropping the bag onto the desk. I thumbed through the cash, counting in my head.

_20, 40, 60, 80, 100 … 340, 360, 380, 400 … 800, 820, 840, 860 … 1080, 1100, 1120, 1140 …_

"1160, 1180, 1200" I blew out a breath, "$1200? What the fuck would you need-"

I felt my teeth grind and my jaw tense. My hands clenched into fists, crumpling the money slightly. I vaguely heard myself let out a growl like noise but I wasn't sure. All these fucking emotions and questions were flying around inside. Although one thought stood out and it wasn't a fucking question. It was a statement.

She fucking lied.

**.**

**.**

**B POV**

I let the spray wash over my face and body as the tension left my body. Letting out a calming breath, I grabbed my shower gel and lathered up my body, the scent of fresh cherries swirling around me.

_._

_._

_I felt his lips curve up in a smile against my skin before he slithered up my body. Wet kisses covered my neck,_

_"You smell like cherries" he whispered, making me giggle softly before I gripped his hair in my hands pulling his lips to mine, kissing him passionately. My foot slid up and down his calf, from where he lay on top of me. His moan vibrated through my mouth making me shudder._

_"Please" I begged as his lips worked along my jaw …_

.

.

"Fuck!"

My eyes shot opened, panicked. No, no, no! I felt myself crumble, my forehead resting on the cool tile. The whole night flooded back as the water rinsed me free of the cherry foam.

I heard the bathroom door bang open making me jump. Freezing cold air hit me as the shower curtain was yanked back. Squealing slightly, I tugged the shower curtain across my naked body. Shocked, I met Edward's furious face.

"Don't bother, it's nothing I haven't seen" he sneered, before I could reply he had already started again, "What's this for? Last night?"He waved the bundle of green paper in front of me, making me swallow convulsively.

"I-I don't know-"

"You don't know? It's not fifty bucks, Bella, it's twelve hundred fucking dollars!"

"I-I know-"

"So you do know?" he laughed haughtily. I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke over me "You know what it doesn't fucking matter cause if I was gonna charge you, I'd have said beforehand. I thought I already explained this."

"Edward … I-"

"By the way" he snapped, "You'd be three hundred short"

He turned and stormed out the bathroom as anger shot through me. Three hundred short? I quickly turned the water off, wrap a towel around me and follow him. I spied the cash tossed onto the bed as Edward stood, hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other on hip.

"Three hundred short?" I retort, twisting my towel in a knot so it stays up on it's own.

"Yeah" he snipes.

"You're telling me because I slept with you _while drunk_ that I owe you fifteen hundred dollars?"

"Don't act all innocent. If you were that drunk you wouldn't have gotten the money!"

"Exactly! I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing!" I shout.

"Didn't know what you were doing?" he bellowed, "You're the one who woke me up, you're the one who led me to the boat and you're the fucking one who told me you felt something!"

I felt my eyes prick and my lip tremble as the truth rung clear. I sniffed and looked at the ground.

"I need to know one thing, Bella" he stressed, his anger still apparent when I looked up at his face, "Was that you or the alcohol talking?"

I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come.

"That's it, don't fucking tell the truth. Keep shut when something gets difficult" he yelled.

I felt tears slid over and down my cheeks, a sob building in my chest.

"Edward" I whispered, pleadingly, apologising with my eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're family wont suspect a thing" he chuckled without humour before walking right out the door.

.

.

After pulling myself together, I managed to slip on my navy summer dress and long cream cardigan. I'd seen my pink lined eyes, and dark bags in the mirror and spread layer upon layer of make-up onto my skin. With my hair tied up and a deep breath, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were sat with Edward at the table.

"Morning, Bells" Dad smiled.

"Morning" I whispered.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a sip before I walked to the table taking my usual seat.

"Rough night, sweetie?" Mom chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that" I croaked, quickly taking a sip to wet my dry mouth.

"Try some peppermint tea" Mom smiled kindly, patting my hand, "Peppermint is a natural stomach soother"

"Thanks mom" I chuckled softly, sipping my water.

"You guys packed?" Dad asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You'll love the Lake house, Edward" Mom gushed.

"I can't wait" he chuckled, sliding his arm over my shoulders, "Bella's told me all about it"

"Uh huh" I nodded, feeling so many things inside me wanting to break free. The feel of Edward's arm across me burned me, making me face what had happened last night; what I had caused. I needed to get the hell out of here, "Excuse me, I need the bathroom"

I pushed my chair from the table and practically ran out the room.

.

Once I reached the hallway, I faced the wall resting my head on it. Silence consumed me as my mind continued to tangle more and more. Thoughts whirred around my head, confusing me further as light footsteps broke my bubble. They drew closer and then I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella" he sighed, "It's gonna be obvious something's up if you keep acting like you are doing"

I bit my lip hard and clenched my eyes shut, completely ignoring him.

"Bella? Bella. The least you can do is answer me"

I whipped around in anger, my eyes narrowing.

"The least I can do? Are you fucking serious? How can you expect me to act like everything's perfect when not even an hour ago you were yelling right at me!"

"I'm not getting into this now" he stated in a low voice, arms crossed over his chest.

"No, Lets" I encouraged, angrily.

"No. Bella"

Before I knew what I'm doing, my hands were pushing at his chest, shoving him backwards.

"Come on, Edward. Let's hash it all out, huh?" I hissed, "Air all our dirty laundry. Like how you charge $1500 for sex? Or how you lie for a living. Or how you won't give me a fucking straight answer?"

"Bella" he growled, grabbing my wrists.

"Get off me"

"Calm down" he warned.

"You fucking calm down, Edward-" I pulled my wrists free and took a step back, "You know what? Fuck off too, while you're at it. Fuck off right back to Chicago and get the hell out my life!"

I turned and ran from him right out the front door, down the steps and down the street.

.

.

Breathlessly, I leaned my back against the bark of one of the large trees lining the street. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, feeling my chest tighten. I ran a hand down my face before resting it on my fast beating heart.

.

.

"You can't hide here all day. We have to leave in twenty minutes"

"Go away" I murmured, not opening my eyes.

"You can't run from everything, Bella"

"Don't lecture me, Edward"

"Bella" he sighed and felt his breath fan onto my face.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to see his face close to mine, his left arm resting on the bark next to my head.

"You're meant to be leaving" I informed him, turning my head from his.

"I can't just leave, Bella"

"Why not?" I hissed, whipping my eyes back to his.

"Cause you … mean something" he whispered, staring into my eyes, "to me"

Something swirled in my chest as I stared at Edward. Things moved and realisations hit me. The reasons why it hurts so much at the thought of Edward leaving and the thought of other women being with him. The reason why I feel so good when I'm with Edward. It's like I'm … falling for him.

Holy shit.

My eyes widened ever so slightly at the realisation. And when I looked up and into Edward's eyes, I swear I saw the same thing. Edward lowered his face to mine as my eyes flickered closed. Just before his lips touched mine, I whispered,

"Please don't hurt me"

Delicately, his lips touched mine, kissing me so tenderly I could have cried. I moved mine with his, tilting my head to the side slightly, as I slid a hand into his hair. Our tongues swirled while my fingers gently tugged his hair. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling them to him as my other hand clutched his bicep. We pulled apart when breath became necessary but we kept our ands on each other.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time, making us both crack smiles.

"I really am sorry" I muttered.

"So am I" he said, "Really sorry"

We both smiled wider and I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss when a horn beeped loudly. We both turned to see a white Audi convertible speed up the road,

"Come on, lovebirds!" Jasper yelled from behind the steering wheel.

"Tanya's getting married in two days! "Alice's squealing voice carried across the wind as Jasper sped away down the street.

We both looked at each other and laughed softly, a smile finally gracing both our faces. I didn't have time to ponder anything else cause Edward's lips found mine again and as we all know, they make me forget everything.

.

.

I smiled and sighed happily as the lake came into view. After an hour driving, we'd finally arrived. The morning sun glistened on the lake's shimmering surface, reminding me of many happy memories of summer's spent here. Even the ones with Jacob to some degree.

As Edward drove Renee's Mazda 2 up the long curving drive to the house's front, I couldn't help but let my smile widen to the point where my cheeks hurt. Since our 'moment' an hour or so ago, there was an unspoken agreement that we were closer than our previous client and employer relationship. The silver car carefully slid into a spot between the multiple cars on the large house's drive.

The giant home was made mainly from dark wood with a large window to the left of the double doors and another above. The porch had pebbled casing that covered the pillars and the tall chimney breast at the right; as well as the boarder of the steps and flower beds to the left. A triple garage adjoined the house on the left creating an obtuse angle. The same tall trees lined the drive with the high evergreen tree at the right of the house. While it wasn't directly on the lake, the beautiful view could be seen from all but the front windows - a sublime view at both sunrise and sunset. The slight incline that the house sat on was only shallow and provided a sweeping path to the lake leading straight from the back yard and patio.

Edward whistled as he turned the cars engine off.

"I know" I nodded, a hint of a smile on my lips.

We both got out of the car and unfortunately Edward beat me to getting our bags. He just winked, smirking before making his way past the row of vehicles and up the pebbled, stone steps. I followed, unable to hide my smile, catching up to him. I opened the door and walked in. I wordlessly led him up the huge staircase and down the corridor to the left. We reached the window at the end of the hallway and I opened the door to my right, leading us inside.

**.**

**.**

**E POV**

I took in the bright and fresh room as I deposited the bags in front of the closet doors. The gigantic house reminded me of my childhood home - the one I inherited and lived in while at home in Chicago. Warm and welcoming, always ready for you if you need it.

"Fucking hell" I muttered, taking in her room.

While it was a little smaller then her bedroom at Charlie and Renee's, you had to admit it was far superior décor wise. The colour scheme was beiges and mochas. There was a large double bed against the right hand wall which was bracketed by two doors; one to the closet and presumably the other to an en-suite. A rustic stone fireplace sat opposite the centre of the bed while a large window faced the door to the room, over looking the lake.

"Just dump the bags in the closet" Bella bit her lip, smiling, "Please""

Sure" I smiled, opening the door. I placed the bags inside and went to shut them in when I saw something that made me burst out laughing,

"My God!" I laughed loudly, "I can't believe this!"

"What?" she questioned, no doubt worried about what I'd had found.

"You really do love the Backstreet Boys!" I exclaimed, laughing loudly.

The natural light shining on the poster's glossy finish reflecting the band's faces. I felt her thump my arm, hard before walking in front of me and carefully pealing the boys off of the wall and folding the poster up. She shuffled along and slid it into her bedside cabinet's draw and then turned to see my grin as I calmed my laughter and crossed my arms.

"Shut up! They were really great" She defended them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Although loneliness had always been a friend of mine_" I sung, giving the campest impression of them that I could, "_I'm leaving my life in your hands. Ooh ooh oohhhhh!_"

"Shut up!" she laughed, hitting my arm again. This just encouraged cause to be fucking honest, she was sexy as hell when she was fired up.

"_People say I'm crazy and that I'm blind. Risking it all in a glance_"

Suddenly, all my breath left me as she socked me in the stomach with one of the bed's fancy pillows,

"Fuck!" I grunted, gasping for breath.

"Edward?" I didn't reply as I regained my breathing.

"Edward? I'm sorry ..." Just as I was about to straighten up and tell her to stop worrying, an idea hit me - no pun intended. I faked another groan, inwardly trying not to smirk as I heard her step close towards me."Really, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I cut her off, straightening up quickly, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her on the big bed.

"Edward!" she shrieked, laughing as I let my fingers dance across her torso, tickling her. I laughed loudly, as she did. Her legs tried to kick me off, and make me move.

"Say Edward's impression of the B - Boys is awesome!" I grinned, ticking her more.

"B - Boys?" she gasped out, laughing more.

"Yeah, now say it, Bella!"

"Edward's" she shrieked, gasping more, "impression of … the B - Boys … is … awesome!"

My hands stopped and I breathlessly laughed, as she laid back panting trying to get her own breath back - still giggling though.

"How did you know the words if they're that bad?" she murmured when she'd calmed, looking up and letting my eyes meet her pools of dark chocolate.

"Hey, hey, hey" I smirked, my hair flopping over my forehead, as I looked down from above her, "I never said they were bad"

She rolled her eyes as I climbed off of her and laid to her right.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She hummed, turning back to face me.

My eyes glanced to her supple lips before I slowly leaned my face close to hers. I felt her breath fan onto my jaw before her soft lips covered my own. My eyes fluttered closed as I tentatively moved my lips with hers. I threaded a hand into her hair as hers came to rest on my shoulder, caressing the skin there through my shirt. I rolled her on top of me and rubbed both my hands sensually along her ribs.

Our kisses slowed, allowing our tongues to languidly meet and wrestle, while her own hands soothingly rubbed my chest. Removing one hand from her waist, I skimmed my hand down her warm cheek, brushing the few stray hairs from our joined faces. Her lips encased my top lip as I swept my thumb across where her jaw met her ear while I tenderly kissed her lower lip. She ripped her lips from mine breathlessly but I was so caught up in her that my lips attached themselves to her jaw, like a magnet.

I sat up, being able to reach better and peppered, wet kisses along the smooth skin before continuing down her sleek neck until I reached her collarbone. Her hands glided around and roamed around my back, occasionally clenching my shirt in her fists. My face, practically buried in her shoulder, I let my teeth nip at the skin there. I bit down, feeling the need to mark her as mine, earning me a breathless moan. I sucked the tender skin and swished my tongue over to soothe any pain. Her hands slid up to my cheeks then fastened into my hair holding me there for a moment before she pulled my lips back to hers.

Vaguely remembering that her whole family was downstairs, I slowed her hungered kisses and placed soft, short kisses on her lips. I pulled back and licked my lips, staring into her twinkling eyes. Her pouty lips were parted as she tried to regain her breaths but I knew she was ok because a hint of a smile was beginning to form on her lips. I felt my own lips curl upwards and a slightly breathless chuckle escaped me as she leaned her full weight against my chest, her cheek pressed against my erratically beating heart while biting her bottom lip to hide her huge smile.

"Shall we go?" I grinned, stroking her locks back from her face.

"Sure" she giggled, lightly, letting her eyes drift close.

I reclined further back in my chair, holding my cards to my chest. The sun, for the first time since we'd been here in Seattle, was beaming down on us. The view in front of me was like a scene from a movie. We were sat on a large patch of grass beside the lake. A long wooden table with two long parallel benches sat beneath the shade of two large trees while a fold up table was joined onto the barbecue. Sam stood over it flipping burgers as he talked with Jasper, Felix and Garrett while two picnic blankets were laid on the grass together where most of the women were sat. A small wooden cabin sat further back near the edge of the lake, one that I'd been told held multiple memories and injuries, much to Bella's embarrassment. The rest of the group were dotted about, some with the women on the blanket and some just playing ball or talking in their own groups.

My eyes were drawn back to my own space as Bella laughed quietly, a blush filling her cheeks. Gina winked at her before her eyes flickered back to her own cards. Alice giggled quietly to my right and muttered something under breath. Charlie chuckled to himself as he laid his cards down on the wooden table,

"Jim rummy" he smirked.

"Aw, hell, Charlie" Gina moaned, slapping her cards onto the wood.

"Jeez," Alice pouted, placing her cards down.

I abandoned my own hand but watched as Bella grinned, shaking her head lightly.

"Something to say, Bella?" I challenged, smirking.

"Actually" she smiled cheekily, "I do"

She laid out a ten to an ace in diamond, beating Charlie's mismatched three to eight. I laughed out loud as Charlie's smirk fell. Alice whined again as Gina laughed, whooping insults at Charlie.

"Dad, don't be a sore loser" Bella laughed, scrapping her winnings towards her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Charlie muttered before winking and smiling at his daughter, "You learnt from the best"

Alice grumbled about inner family cheating as she collected the cards and shuffled them.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

I turned in my seat to see him stood, a plate of burgers and sausages in one hand and a pair of tongs in the other.

"Yeah?" Bella shouted.

"You seen Tan? She'll kill me if I don't serve her first!"

"Aw, poor Sammy boy" Emmett laughed, "You two have seriously never had an honest to God fight?"

"Yeah" Sam frowned, "'course we have!"

"Yeah, sure" Garrett smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, Sammie!" Gina giggled, leaping up, "Give me your sausage!"

Sam turned, shielding the tray of barbecue food from Gina as she ran after him.

Alice cackled when Sam yelped as he stumbled slightly over a stone. She turned to Bella and smirked, taking her hand and pulling her up with her to help Gina. I chuckled seeing the big and beefy Sam being chased by small three women. Charlie grinned in amusement, stretching his fingers out and then linking them together. I took a swig from my beer and as I placed it back down, I noticed a bead of water cut through the condensation on the bottle.

"Why don't you go chase Tanya down, hmmm? I'd hate Sam to get beaten up by three women. He'd never live it down" Charlie grinned.

"Sure" I smiled back and stood.

.

After scouring our picnic area for her, I finally ventured to the small cabin. I heard voices from behind the door and I felt my brow furrow as I opened the door.

"Why are you bringing this up now, Jake?"

I walked in and to the back, where on the balcony stood Jacob and Tanya. I felt myself pause slightly as I took in their stance. Jacob held Tanya's right arm to him, her hand encased by both of his as it splayed over his chest.

"Jake" Tanya cried softly, "What do you want from me?"

I cleared my throat and knocked on the wooden door frame. Frantic, scared eyes flashed to my form. Jacob's hands immediately released Tanya and one ran through his hair, nervously.

"I'm …" he swallowed, eyes flicking from me to Tanya, "gonna go"

Jacob turned and walked past me, back to everyone else.

"Sorry to interrupt" I spoke softly to Tanya, who was wringing her hands,, "Your Uncle sent me"

"What for?" she asked, shakily brushing stray hairs from her face.

"To check you're ok" I told her, standing next to her on the balcony overlooking the lake. "Are you?"

She walked through the French doors and sat on the worn sofa, resting her head in her hands. She rubbed them down her face and looked up at me, resting her chin on her hands.

"Do you believe a place holds a memory?" she whispered.

I walked in and took a seat on the wooden chair to her right.

"Even before Sam and I started dating, we'd all come up here in the summer for weekends …"

A sob echoed through the room as her shoulders shook. She looked over at me, eyes glistening as tears slid down her face.

"I hope to God, this place doesn't remember everything that's happened in it"

* * *

**So ... what d'ya think, guys? Morning after, confrontations, admitions ... it's all happening this chapter!**

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**B POV**

I passed the pile of plates, knives and forks to Esme who was collecting the pile to place in the plastic tub to take back to the house. I leaned back into Edward's left side, where he'd slung his arm across the back of my chair. Smiling contently, I rested my hand on his thigh as we listened to my family's conversations.

"So, Edward" Renee asked, once everyone had a dessert, "What do your parents do?"

I stiffened and looked at Edward who swallowed his mouthful of cake and calmly spoke,

"They passed away when I was twenty" he announced gently.

I squeezed his thigh and smiled softly at him, when he glanced at me, returning my smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Renee apologised, hurriedly worried she'd offended.

"It's ok, you didn't know" he smiled back at her, reasuring her.

An awkward silence drifted through the air, surrounding everyone. I swallowed thickly and quickly tried to think of an appropriate conversation starter. Edward cleared his throat and my eyes flickered to him. I bit my lip and shrugged slightly; I had no idea what to say.

"Cocksucker"

My head snapped to the speaker and I felt my mouth gape as people started talking over each other.

"Oh my God-"

"That's the funniest-"

"Why on Earth did you-"

I felt myself start to giggle as Edward chuckled. Soon the whole table was laughing hysterically, Emmett and Charlie banging their fists on the wood of the table.

"Carlisle, why would you say that?" Esme chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes, once we'd all calmed.

"Everyone just stopped talking, and the poor boy looked like he thought it was his fault. I had to break the tension somehow" Carlisle chuckled, holding his chest.

"And asking about the weather wouldn't do, Dad?" Alice smirked.

"Not in our family" he winked at her.

"Anyway" Tanya rolled her eyes, "Thanks to my father lowering the tone, anyone care to raise it?"

Tanya's question was met with a, this time comfortable, silence.

"The weather's nice today" Felix spoke, grinning as he leaned back with his arms behind his head, making everyone laugh again.

Normal, un-cocksucking related, conversations started up again as everyone began to finish their puddings. I smiled, once I'd finished my own piece of cake, and leaned back into Edward's side; somewhere I'd recently realised I fit perfectly into. I didn't particularly join in people's chats, I just observed because in that moment, everything was perfect.

.

.

"Psst"

"Psst, Bella"

"Bella!"

I grumbled quietly and snuggled further into the warmth of my duvet and Edward, ignoring the voice. A sharp pinch on my arm, snapped my eyes open.

"Tanya?" I whispered angrily.

The moon's light cast a glow onto Tanya, so I could just see her knelt on the floor next to the bed, looking me in the eye. I squinted, my eyes adjusting, looking at the clock.

"Tanya, what the hell?" I continued in a hushed voice, as not to wake Edward, "It's three in the morning!"

"I know but come on, we're all downstairs" she grinned excitedly, reminding me of our midnight feasts when we were little.

Unable to ignore her contagious excitement, I tried not to smile, keeping up my annoyed front, as I carefully slid out of bed. I pulled my covers back up and grabbed my socks from the end of the bed. We hurried down the large stairs and Tanya pulled me into the kitchen where Rose and Alice, also in their pyjamas, sat at the island in the middle.

"What the hell, guys? I'm exhausted" I groaned, as Tanya pulled me to sit down

"Tough shit, be-yatch!" Alice exclaimed before giggling excessively.

"Who gave Alice vodka?" Rose deadpanned then teasingly winking at me and Tanya.

"Shut up!" Alice grinned, resting her chin on her hands, looking at us.

"Honestly though, why aren't I in bed right now?" I quizzed, taking an apple form the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Because ... " Tanya drew the word out exaggeratedly as I crunched into the luscious red apple. Yum, "We're having a blast from the past! Midnight feasts and gossip!"

"Ta-da!" Rose exclaimed, beaming.

I chewed my apple as I took in their smiling faces. How the hell could I say no to them, huh? Even if I wanted to, they'd probably beat me into submission.

"Get the ice cream, I'll get the spoons" I sighed melodramatically, a mini smirk playing on lips.

"Fabulous!" Alice giggled, clapping her hands as Rose rushed to the freezer.

"Enough of being healthy!" Tanya decided, a slight look of replusion on her face as she grabbed my apple.

"Hey!" I protested as she headed to the bin.

"Fine" she sighed, placing it in the fridge, "Happy?"

"Yes" I grinned, because I was. Extremely happy.

.

Once the tubs of heaven were in the centre of the island and we each had a spoon, it begun.

"So…" Tanya dragged the word out as she scooped up some cookie dough onto her spoon. She grinned cheekily and wiggled her eyebrows, "Edward then"

I quietly groaned knowing the chances of them letting this go were non existent.

"What do you want to know?" I gave in, shovelling a big heap of chocolate ice cream into my mouth.

"Well" Alice cleared her throat, a smirk forming, "let's start simple. Boxers or briefs?"

I rolled my eyes as I mentally tried to think. I knew they'd interrogate me but I didn't want to lie about everything. It was bad enough that I'd lied this much in the first place.

"Both" I answered nonchalantly, covering my bases.

"Bel-la!" Rose moaned, "Play nicely!"

"I am" I lied, "It's the truth!"

"Anyway" Tanya cut in, "Next question"

And so it went on. You'd think after all these years their questions wouldn't make me blush but once again I was proved wrong. All four of us did this for every serious partner we'd had and I should have expected it really. I thought I was out of the woods when Rose blurted out a question I was dreading,

"How big?"

"Oh good one, Rose!" Tanya cheered before resting her chin on her hand, eye brow raised, "Well, Bella?"

I felt a blush dust my cheeks as a small grin slid onto my lips. Despite the embarrassment I felt and the teasing both Edward and I would endure, I couldn't help but be smug.

"I know that grin, Isabella Marie!" Alice laughed loudly.

I let out a small laugh before biting my lip to try and conceal said grin.

"Now, now girls, that would be telling" I announced, clearing the spoons and the empty ice cream cartons away.

"Damn, Bells! Way to hold out on us" Rose smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm shattered chickies and a nice warm Jasper and bed await me" Alice giggled.

She jumped off the stool and wiggled her fingers in a wave as she sashayed to the stairs.

"I'm fallowing short-ass' lead" Rose told Tanya and I before smirking, "My monkey man needs waking"

"As long as no one else is woken" Tanya warned jokingly, grinning, at Rose's retreating figure.

"I'm gonna head up too, Tan" I smiled, "It's been a long day, and night"

"Yeah, it has" Tanya smiled wistfully, making patterns with her index finger along the granite counter.

I walked over and laid my arm along her shoulder as I hugged her. Her arm reached up and clasped mine, holding it there.

"Do you love him, Bells?" She whispered, breaking the silence of the night.

I blinked and swallowed surprised at her question. The soft light of the moon and lamp from the corner of the kitchen, illuminated the room, making Tanya's question more intimate. I pursed my lips as I realised, while Tanya's question did surprise me, I was more shocked by my answer,

"I could, yeah"

.

.

"Where'd you go last night?" Edward asked, walking out of the en-suite only a towel around his waist.

"What?" I asked, trying not to smile. A very difficult task when Edward is half naked and dripping wet.

"You're not nearly as sneaky as you think you are" he smirked, grabbing his other towel and using it to dry his hair off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I grinned, making my side of the bed.

"Ok, ok" he nodded, still smirking, "I'll pretend I don't know about your midnight escapades"

I raised an eyebrow at him as I leaned over the bed to straighten out his side.

"Don't look at me like that, Bella. It's not my fault you suck at being quiet" he taunted, sexily as he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door; his spare towel now hanging round his neck.

Thanks to the buzz from last night and the look he was giving me, I confidently sashayed up to where Edward stood. Biting my bottom lip softly, I kept my eyes on his and rested my hands gently on his partially wet chest. Looking up from underneath my lashes, I stood on my tiptoes until my lips were inches from his.

"Wonder if I can keep quiet with _other_ things" I mused quietly, ensuring my breath fanned against his face.

He swallowed deeply, his eyes never leaving mine before his lips grew into a small smirk.

"Edward?" I purred, making my voice husky.

"Yeah?"

I painstakingly slowly dragged my hand down his firm body until it reached the waistband of the fluffly material that encased him.

"I need the towel" I clenched the fabric in my hand and yanked it loose.

Pulling, I tugged the towel with me as I swaggered into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, I grinned and gave myself a metaphorical pat on the back. I turned the shower on to heat up as I proudly hung my towel on the rail so I could admire it while I got ready for my day.

.

.

" … which leaves plenty of time for champagne and nibbles before the proceedings" Alice smiled happily, placing her clipboard - yes, she has a clipboard - onto the island, "Any questions?"

I snickered to myself as I poured the milk over my cereal.

"So what are we doing in the afternoon again, Ali?" Jasper quizzed, looking a little bewildered.

"Jasper" Alice sighed, looking at him, "You guys are occupying yourselves from now until 1:45 then you're taking turns showering and getting ready in general"

Edward's arm snaked along my waist, pretending to peer into my bowl as he whispered in my ear,

"Doesn't she understand that we can get ready in like quarter of an hour?"

I giggled quietly, shaking my head, as I picked my bowl up and turned towards him.

"Don't worry, Edward" I smiled, speaking softly as to not draw Alice's attention, "Emmett's busting you guys out"

"Really?" Edward questioned, hopefully.

"Yep" I nodded, chewing on my cereal, "You're off go-karting"

"Fuck yes" Edward exclaimed under his breath, making me laugh.

We both looked over where Emmett sat on the sofa, pretending to be asleep as he made ridiculously loud snores and grunts, bugging the shit out of Alice-

"Emmett! Shut the hell up!" she shouted.

He sighed grinning, as he opened his eyes and sat up,

"You're no fun, Alice" he pouted playfully before beaming at her.

"Anyway" Alice recaptured all our attention, "We'll all meet back here at five before heading to the hotel. Right, I'm gonna make sure I've got everything we'll need"

Alice pranced out of the room and as soon as she was out of earshot, Emmett jumped up, clapping his hands together.

"Right, men, we have two minutes before short-ass is back. Everyone get into their designated cars and drive" Emmett paused for a moment before turning to Edward, "Edward, my man, you're with me. Stick close" he faced everyone else, "Ready? Let's go"

Esme walked over to where I was stood and leaned against the counter next to me as she sipped her coffee,

"I can't believe Emmett's acting this way" she chuckled, "It's like it's Mission Impossible or something"

"Tanya!" Alice's muffled voice shouted from upstairs, "Where'd I put the fake tan?"

"Good God" Esme muttered into her coffee cup.

I laughed loudly, as Tanya smirked, rolling her eyes as she went upstairs to assist Alice.

"We're running out of time, we need to go" Emmett stated before marching up to Rose, "If I don't make it, know I love you"

He grabbed Rose, dipping her deeply before kissing the hell out of her. He, surprisingly, cut it short and pulled back nodding at her. He turned, winked cheekily before briskly walking out the side door to the garage with the rest of the guys chuckling at him as they fallowed casually.

"See ya later" I grinned at Edward.

"Will do" he winked at me, leaning in.

His lips softly pressed against mine, making my eyes flutter close. As soon as I opened my mouth to him, he pulled back.

"Have fun tanning and shit" he chuckled as he followed the guys.

"Yeah, whatever" I scoweled, flipping him off with my spare hand, hearing his laughter echo back to the kitchen.

.

.

I released my deep breath and slowly opened my watery eyes.

"Last one" Rose promised.

"Ok" I swallowed, "Do it"

Searing pain radiated through me, causing me to let out a shrill squeal as I fiercely clenched my fists around the towel-covered bed.

"Done" Rose announced, flinging the material into the plastic bag with the others.

It had been a good few hours since this torture begun and now I only had to have my make up, hair and the dreaded fake tan done.

I collapsed back onto the bed, my arm over my eyes,

"Promise?" I croaked, as the pain slowly subsided.

"Yes" she chuckled, putting the lid back on the wax.

"How can you laugh?" I asked, outraged, sitting up on my elbows.

"I have this done regularly" she smiled, "I've become some what immune"

"I'm never getting this done again" I groaned, letting my head fall back, "Never, ever again!"Rose smirked, as she dumped the carrier bag in the bin,

"After Eddie's seen it, you'll be whistling a different tune!" she winked.

I laughed softly, blushing at Rose's words, as hazy memories of Tanya's Hen Night flickered through my mind.

"Anyway, missy" Rose smiled, "go wash the excess wax off before your tan"

I begrudgingly got up and did as she asked. If I had to have a stupid tan, I at least want it to be done right.

When I walked back out, with soothed legs and _bits_, Alice was snapping latex gloves on and smiling widely at me.

I smiled back, shaking my head a little.

"Slip these on" she chirped, handing me paper panties.

"Wow, did you steal these from the salon too?" I teased, sliding them on underneath my dressing gown.

"No" she grinned, "They gave me them for free. Now stand on the sheet please"

I stood on the paper sheet lying on the floor and looked at her.

"Now, Bella, I love you and everything but you have exactly what I have" she smiled, "So please drop the dressing gown"

Sighing, I nodded and whipped the towelled material off while fighting the urge to cover my boobs.

"Open your eyes, dumb butt" she giggled.

Not realising they were screwed shut, I opened them and saw her grin, and felt my own slide onto my face.

"See?" she said, "It's all good"

Humming, she grabbed one of many tubes and squirted the cream into her glove-covered hands. I gradually relaxed as she began methodically rubbing in the tanning cream into my legs.

"I feel like we've hardly seen each other this week" I told her quietly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Her humming ceased, as did her hands stilled, and she smiled sadly at me,

"I know" she murmured softly, "I've been so busy trying to help Tanya. I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's fine" I consoled her, "I was just saying that's all"

"I suppose" she sighed, as she squirted more cream into her hand, "Although, I erm" she bit her bottom lip before releasing it and continuing, "There's a reason behind it"

"There is?" I questioned, staring at her.

"Well …" she halted her movements and looked up at me, "You can't tell anyone yet, Bells. Seriously, I mean, Mom doesn't even know yet"

"Ok" I smiled softly at her, eager to know.

"I wanna be a Wedding Planner" she blurted out, a huge grin on her lips, "I know I went to College and spent those years getting my degree but It's not what I want to do anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love working at the Seattle Times and I can do the work so easily but I can do payrolls with my eyes closed! Accounting's great but I love weddings so much and I … I think I'll be good at it. I know it's seems silly and a ridiculous way to earn money but … " she sighed softly, "It's what I wanna do"

She let out a huge breath and chewed her lip, staring at me with wide, worried eyes.

"That's" I let out a surprise breath, beaming, "fabulous!"

"Really?" she quizzed, shocked yet excited.

"Yeah!" I laughed, "You'd be great at it. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bella!" Alice chirped, happily, "I may even have a client soon"

"Really?" I asked surprised. Although I shouldn't since Alice Cullen never waits about. I suddenly realised I was stood in just paper panties, "Erm, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I put a gown on or …"

"Oh!" she giggled, "We'll talk as I tan you up"

"Ok" I chuckled, "So, who is it?"

"It's not definite, ok? But Jasper's sister-"

"Jasper, has a sister?" I interrupted.

"Yeah" Alice laughed, "She's called Brianna. She's lovely, Bells, you'd like her."

"Is she younger or older? What does she do?" I questioned, "How come I've never met her?"

"Jeez, you'd thought _you_ were marrying _her_!" Alice laughed, thoroughly rubbing in the cream on my right arm, "And you haven't met her yet because she's a photographer and travels a lot for work"

"Sorry" I bit my lip, "Go on"

"She's called Brianna and she got engaged to Shayne a couple of months ago, and well she heard I was helping Tanya and wants me to help her" She smiled modestly.

"Wow" I breathed, trying to soak up all this new information.

"Uh huh" she nodded, inspecting her work, "You're done"

"Thanks, Alice" I smiled.

"You're welcome" she nodded, pulling off her latex gloves and gathering the plastic pack of paper panties and the tubes of cream, "I gotta run, Bella. So much to do, so little time" she giggled, walking towards the door, "Let it dry for a few minutes and go ahead and finish up"

"Ok" I nodded.

"Oh, Bella?" Alice paused in the doorway, turning to face me a teary smile on her lips, "Thanks"

.

.

As I stood in front of the mirror in only pale blue lace thong and my white strapless wonder bra, I bit down tightly on the pin to stop from choking them. I'd spent the last twenty minutes meticulously pinning my hair into a neat twisted bun and just had to secure it. I held down the flick of hair and used my spare hand to grab the slide from my lips. I pulled it and opened it before pushing it into my hair, holding down the unruly curl. Done. Sighing in relief, I admired my work in the mirror with a smile on my lips. _Not bad, Swan, not bad._

My make was done and my earrings were in, all that was left was to put my dress and shoes on. I walked over the closet towards my dress, admiring it. It was a gorgeous pale pink dress with tiny, delicate silver straps. Under the bust was a band of diamantes that thinned towards the middle. It flowed beautifully to the floor and swished as I walked. It was a princess dress and the perfect dress for tonight. Tonight. I decided, as I was applying my make-up, that I was going for it with Edward tonight. I was going to give myself to him, again, but this time I was gonna be sober and enjoy every moment of it. I really liked him, he obviously felt something for me, so why shouldn't we be together?

I had it all planned. I was gonna have candles and the fire in our room ready to light. I'd have a bottle of champagne ready with two glasses and as soppy as it sounds, I'd changed the sheets to some soft, luxurious ones. Tonight would be perfect. It had to be.I grabbed the dress off the hanger, undid the zip and slid the material over my head, feeling it fall flawlessly. I managed to pull the side zip up and then smoothed out the pink chiffon. Walking over to the bed, I sat down and pulled the silver diamante sandals onto my feet and did them up. I took my grey lace clutch and flicked the light off as I left the room.

I walked along the hall, careful not to trip in my long dress and heels - a difficult task indeed. I descended the stair case, my eyes glued to the steps, just in case. I looked up and felt my breath leave me. Edward looked gorgeous on the Hen and Stag nights but tonight, in his simpler grey suit, he was stunning. The black material clung to his frame highlighting his muscles and his broad shoulders. He had a light blue shirt underneath and a silkly, swirl patterned tie. The metallic sheen of the suit illuminated his sun-kissed skin and I noticed that he'd shaved, making him look even more dashing. I smiled shakily at him, and walked over. He smiled back widely and seamlessly tucked his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my lips. That's new. He looked down at me and smiled, relaxing me further.

"You look breath taking" he murmured, his plump lips brushing my ear making me shiver.

"Thanks" I whispered, dazed, "You too"

His chest rumbled against mine, with his chuckle as his arms squeezed around me.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, not trusting my mouth. My eyes slyly glanced at the clock in the foyer. Not long now.

* * *

**Your thoughts, as always, are welcomed :)**

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! ONCE AGAIN, SPOILERS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I wiped my eyes as I calmed down from my laughter. I heard the chuckles of everyone else subside from each direction around the table. I reached for my knapin, still chuckling, and dabbed at my eyes, hoping to avoid my eye make up smudging and murky tears rolling down my cheeks. Despite the lateness of the evening, the temperature was still warm, not yet dropping for the night. Tanya had been adamant about having the rehearsal dinner on the hotel's garden terrace, late afternoon and she'd been right. Now the sun had set, It had been transformed into a beautifully lit haven with a long, narrow table covered in flowers taking centre stage.

There was no seating arrangements tonight but things worked themselves out and everyone was happily seated. Sighing happily after finally calming down, I placed my knapkin on the table's cream cloth and reached my wine glass. As I reclined back into my seat, Renee resumed the conversation, talking over the chatter at the table.

"I blame Mikey Pee Pants!" she declared.

I choked on my wine as people laughed again, Rose leading them with her cackling.

"You ok?" Edward checked looking a little amused, patting my back.

"Yeah" I croaked, placing my glass down.

"Ok" he nodded, smiling at me.

Never loosing eye contact, he brushed a loose tendril of hair behind my ear. The tenderness of the action made my smile even bigger.

"No" Tanya moaned, rousing my from my Edward induced daze.

She covered her eyes with her hands, leaning further into a laughing Sam.

"Yes!" Rose insisted, beaming. She leaned across the table slightly, grabbing my Mom's hand, "Come on, Renee, tell the story!" she pouted.

"Ok, ok" Mom giggled, making me groan quietly. Well obviously not quietly enough as Renee leaned forward, over Edward and winked at me, a huge smirk on her lips, "Plus, I have to initiate Edward into the family"

"Mom" I groaned louder, "No, please-"

"Oh hush, Bella!" She chimed, pulling back but turning slightly to her right to face Edward, "Now, I blame Mikey for why my Bella, and Tanya didn't get on for that one year"

Tanya rolled her eyes, sighing loudly,

"Don't deny it, Tanya" Esme added, "It was mystery. For the entire year you didn't play or have your little dens or anything. You barely tolerated each other!"

"Face it. The only thing you had in common that year was that you were both secretly attracted to me!" Gina announced, grinning smugly, earning her some laughs.

"It started in 8th grade" Renee continued only to be interrupted by Tanya.

"Apparently" she addressed Edward, drawing out the word to show her distain, "We were inseparable all summer, more than normal-"

"Yeah" Sam beamed, trying to act nonchalantly as he placed his drink back on the table, "If Bella ate a banana, Tanya threw it up"

I scowled at him as everyone laughed. Tanya hit a hysterical Sam on the chest before leaning back into him.

"And if Tanya threw it up, Bella ate it!" Emmett boomed out a huge laugh.

My cheeks flamed as laughter and disgusted groans permeated through the air,

"Ew! That is disgusting!" Alice scowled, throwing her knapin at her brother's head.

Embarrassed, I chugged down my wine in one gulp and reached for the bottle to refill it.

"Anyway!" Tanya cut in, hopefully finishing the story, "So we were eating and throwing up together in harmony, when Mike walked me home from school one day - he was my first boyfriend - and Mike started ignoring me-"

"Because he wanted to play with me" I chipped in, smirking at Tanya who glared lightly at me. I looked at a thoroughly amused Edward, "Basically, he ended up with a chair in his face"

Laughter flooded the table at my bluntness and I couldn't help but join in.

"It was small and child-sized" Esme declared, "But there were stitches involved."

"Fifteen, Mom!" Alice giggled.

"So" Edward chuckled, "Was that when he peed his pants?"

Silence blanketed us all. When the hell did he actually pee? I looked at Tanya who looked as confused as me.

"He cried a lot but no … peeing" I mused.

"What's with the nick-name then?" Edward smirked.

I looked over at Esme who had a puzzled yet amused expression on her face. Seeing no response from her, I looked at my own mother,

"I have absolutely no idea" Renee stated making us all crack up.

"How the hell did we get the 'pee pants' bit then?" Rose quizzed.

"Probably cause he was a piece of shit" Charlie said, making me giggle.

"So you substituted, shit for pee?" Felix asked grinning at my Dad.

"Yeah, suppose we did" Charlie smiled proud of himself, "More kid friendly"

I laughed softly and reached for my wine again, to find it empty. I leaned forward and grabbed the other bottle but it had been finished too. I scanned the table and couldn't find any full bottles. I pushed back my seat and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Edward inquired, smiling at me.

"To get more wine" I grinned.

"Want some help?" he offered.

"Nope" I popped the 'p', "I'll be fine"

He smiled crookedly at me, nodding as he swivelled back to face the table. In a bold move, I grabbed his chin, pulling it back round and pressed my lips to his chastely. Pulling back, I bit my lip and smiled before walking into the hotel.

The hotel manager had explained that he'd left the cases of wine in a spare cloak room to keep them chilled and out of the way. Wandering in, I browsed the boxes and then decided to just grab one red and one white. I turned around and saw Jacob stood in the small room's doorway.

"Oh" I breathed, "You made me jump"

"Sorry" he chuckled shakily.

"Its ok" I nodded, gripping the wine bottle's neck in my hands, making my move to leave.

"Bella … I really need to talk to you"

"Oh, can it not wait? I mean it's Tanya's rehearsal dinner, I -"

"No, I've waited too long already, Bella" he cut in, stepping closer to me.

He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut, swallowing deeply.

"What Jacob?" I asked, a little impatient, "Is this about Edward? Cause, If it is-"

"No, this isn't about him" Jacob sighed, rubbing his forehead, "It's about Tanya"

"Tanya?" I repeated, confused, "What about her?"

"Well … " he cleared his throat before muttering, "Shit, who knew this would be so hard"

"Look, I'll be honest Jacob and I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings or anything but I'm sick of you and me" I chuckled softly, glancing at the wine in my hands and then looked up at him, "I'm tired of hearing about us, our story, our past. I just want to forget and move on with my life" I smiled at him, hoping he understood, "So lets just leave it at that. I'm sure what you've got to say can wait. We'll go back to the terrace and eat some cake, yeah?"

I bumped his arm and smiled at him, making my way to the door.

"I slept with Tanya"

I froze.

What?

Surely my mind was playing tricks on me, right? Jacob slept with Tanya? Tanya as in my cousin Tanya? As in my cousin Tanya who is getting married tomorrow? I had to have misheard him.

"I'm sorry?" I said softly, frowning as I turned back around to face him.

"Well, I" he swallowed, "I fucked Tanya"

My fists clenched around the glass bottles,

"Three years ago" Anger consumed me, "That's why I broke up with you"

"When we were still together?" I gritted out.

"Yeah" Jacob continued, "And after you left, shit, we were at it like rabbits until we both realised it was crazy and of course, morally wrong. And that was it"

Not being able to look at him, I stared out the window that faced the hotel's garden. I ground my teeth together as the hurt set in. How could he do this to me? With Tanya? How could she do this to me? How could they both act like nothing was wrong? Like they hadn't done anything wrong? My eyes pricked in warning of my impending tears.

"Then last summer when Sam proposed I realised I … I loved her"

He loves _her_? What about Sam? Oh my God, Sam! My chest ached for both him and myself, and the pain we'd been caused. Does he even know? Swallowing deeply, I looked around the room avoiding his eyes.

"Fuck, say something please" he begged.

"Does Sam know?" I croaked my question in a whisper.

The uninterrupted silence answered my question, causing the tears to fill my eyes.

"Bella …"

"Don't" I stopped him, angrily, "Just don't"

My heart cracked as the reality of his words set in. I spun on my heel and briskly left the room. The room where everything had been shattered, ruined. If I left the room, maybe it would stay there? And nobody would know. It might not even have happened! With my teeth clamped down on my lower lip, I tried to control my emotions. I stopped and closed my eyes for a minute. Letting out a breath, I slowly opened them and stepped out of the doorway to where my family and close friends were. It wasn't real, none of it was real. It couldn't be! Jacob was making it up, trying to get to me.

Rose sipped her wine and looked up at me as I re-entered the terrace. Concerned, she placed her glass down and made her way around to me. Footsteps followed and I knew it was Jacob. A shudder ran through me at the thought of him. She stared at my face for a moment then her eyes widened before flashing behind me and to my face again.

"Oh God, he's told you, hasn't he?" Rose murmured with scared eyes.

"You knew?" I gasped quietly, the hurt cursing through me, widening the gaps in my cracked heart.

"Bella …" Rose's face clouded in guilt.

I stalked past her to the table but stopped abruptly as my stomach turned. Tanya giggled as Sam nuzzled her ear and then placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. I felt my lip curl in disgust and my stomach churn as she looked up. Her face scrunched up in confusion as her eyes flickered to Rose and Jacob and back to me. She froze before her face fell. She sprung up and rushed over but I'd already turned and started to walk away from the table and into the vast garden. Tanya caught up to me, the hem on her black dress in her hand, jogging lightly in her heels to keep my pace.

"Bella" Tanya pleaded, "Bella, please"

I closed my eyes and then opened them, avoiding her eyes as I jogged lightly down the stone steps.

"Bella" Tanya's hand touched my elbow making my skin burn.

I yanked my arm from her grasp and turned to face her. My eyes flickered to the puzzled faces at the table but right now I didn't give a shit. What I thought had been my life no longer was. My worst nightmare have just being confirmed. Emmett's crushed face appeared behind Rose's shoulder as she stood, her lip trembling. Jacob waited at the top of the steps staring at my cousin, while said cousin stood at the forefront. Suddenly, a copper head peaked out and Edward emerged. My heart thumped and my skin ached for Edward's touch. His worried face made my heart leap and a stray tear fall at how loved I felt now he was here.  
As soon as he was close, I threw myself at his chest, his arms encasing me and holding me tight. I was safe here in his arms. Nothing could hurt me now. The bottles clinked at his back as I hugged him tightly to me, eyes clenched shut like I was five years old all over again. He turned us around, my back now to them. His chin brushed my shoulder as he turned and placed a loving kiss on my neck.

"I can't believe you told her!" Tanya hissed tearfully at Edward.

What? He knew? Edward … knew and didn't tell me? The huge crack in my heart spilt open, causing a gapping hole in my chest, that burnt deeply.

"What?" I gasped aloud, jaw shook as I looked up at him, the hurt I felt once again magnified, making the hole in my chest pulsate further.

I slid my arms from around his back and pushed Edward away, making him stumble slightly. Clenching my teeth with trembling lips as sobs brewed, I stared into Edward's face - a face that was begging me to listen, to understand.

Slowly, I turned around and stepped onto the grass, bypassing the path. My whole body shook, trembling, making my hands loosen. I vaguely registered the soft thud of the wine bottle hitting the grass as my pace quickened and I began to run. The wind swept at my hair and my dress until little patters of water hit my arms. The downpour strengthened, dampening my hair and dress until it clung to me like a second skin. Tears dripped down my cheeks mixing with the rain until I wasn't sure what was soaking me more.

.

.

I didn't stop until my legs burned and the sobs ripped out of my chest. I stood stock still in the pouring ran crying into my hands. Rose knew, Edward knew. Who else knew? Did everyone know but me? Had they all being laughing behind my back? Poor, little naive Bella; the fool who couldn't keep a man, who couldn't make him love her and stay with her?

"Bella"

My eyes snapped over to the figure, finding a drenched, slightly breathless Edward standing a few feet behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, starting to walk again, need the distance and the chance to get away from him. The chance to think.

"Bella!"

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" I cried, wiping the damp hair from my forehead, "I can't believe I trusted you!"

"You've gotta stop running, Bella!"

I clenched my jaw and spun around to him, Edward nearly crashing into me,

"You should have told me"

"And said what?" Edward snapped, face crumpled.

"You let me make a fool of myself in front of those I love the most!" I shouted, my emotions now unleashed, "You lied to me!" Wiping at my eyes, I spoke quietly yet bitterly, "Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised cause that's what you do, that's who you are. You're a liar!"

He laughed harshly, running his hand through his hair. Shaking his head, he let it drop and looked back up at me, taking a step closer, a sneer on his face.

"You're judging me?" he chuckled emotionlessly, over the rain, "You're gonna stand here and point a finger at me? Me? The guy _you _hired to pretend to be _you're boyfriend_?"

"You're right, Edward" I nodded, snipping fiercely, "I was _so_ desperate to make people believe that I was happy that I paid _six thousand dollars_ for a lie! And at the end of the day the only one who ended up falling for it was me!"

I stood, cries erupting from my chest, as I realised how stupid I was. This guy was here for one thing, and one thing only: his money. How the hell did I get these stupid fucking notions into my head?

"You know what?" After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I spoke again, "I wish I could say it was worth it"

"Go ahead, Bella. Hate me" he jeered, "At least now you have something else to hold onto, to ruin your next relationship"

He words were like a slap and stunned me into silence. He looked at me, anger and disgust plain as day on his face before turning and walking away. I watched as he ran a hand through his wet hair and collapsed into sobs on the muddy grass. As the distance between Edward and I grew further, and the hurt and fury piled on top of me, I allowed myself to cry. For the lies, the hurt but most of all, for the loss.

.

.

Feeling raw and empty, I softly closed the front door, turning the key to lock it. I went up the stairs and walked to my door, dreading what was about to happen. Swallowing, I turned the handle and stepped into the dark room. My sodden dress, no longer princess-like, dragged along the carpet leaving a mucky, wet trail. Scanning everywhere with both my eyes and ears, I found no sign of Edward. I approached the vanity, dumping my clutch on the counter and flicked the lamp on.

Tiredly, I walked to the bathroom and took the clips out of my hair, letting it fall onto my shoulders. I took a warmed towel and raised it to my hair, hesitating as I noticed something. There was only one toothbrush next to the sink. He hadn't just left to let off steam, he'd gone. For good. I don't why I thought any different. Angrily, I scrubbed away the lone tear that fell at the site of my solitary toothbrush. I would not waste my tears on him anymore, or anyone for that matter. Biting down hard on my lip to keep my promise, I began towel drying my hair and walking back into my room.

As I stood staring at the night through my window, lost in my thoughts, I heard my door slowly open. I sighed and closed my eyes, I didn't want to speak to anyone right now.

"Hey"

Hurt pulsed at the hole in my chest but I refrained from crying. She wasn't worth my tears,

"Hey" I replied as emotionlessly as possible. The silence followed and I heard her shuffle into my room, "It's late. You should go"

"I can't" she spoke gently, "Bella … I want to thank you, for not outing me, in front of Sam. I want to tell him, I do, but just not tonight. Not the night before our wedding. With these things, time's everything"

Rage rushed through my veins at the thought of Sam not knowing a thing, A bitter yet quiet chuckle escaped my lips as I turned, my wet hair forgotten.

"Yeah, timings key" I nodded, lips pursed angrily, "You should really time it right. So when you do tell Sam that you repeatedly fucked his best friend behind his back, it won't feel like his whole world is crashing down around him and there's no escape, because you tricked him into marrying you"

Tanya stood there, still in her black dress and heels from the dinner, hair perfectly pinned, eyes red rimmed from her previous tears. Ruined perfection. Fresh tears slowly ran down her cheeks leaving black trails but I felt not one ounce of guilt. Her lip trembled as she begged me with her eyes to forgive her,

"Bella-"

"Oh, don't worry" I cut her off sharply, "You're wedding will be perfect, the day you've always dreamed of. Tomorrow I'll smile and say all the right things, and you'll deal with Sam when you're ready but right now, tonight … I'm not gonna pretend its ok"

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut making more tears fall as she turned and walked from my room, her hand trying to muffle her cries.

I sat on the end of my bed, robotically resuming my hair drying as Tanya's whimpers echoed down the hall.

* * *

**The shit has hit the fan ... :/ Oh, dear! And where's Edward gone? :O**

Remember, reviews are precious ;) hehe  
Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read the A.N. at the bottom :) Many thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**E POV**

Regret.

You can regret not putting that umbrella in your car when it suddenly rains. You can regret not taking the minor roads to avoid traffic on your way to the grocery store. And you can regret eating that fifth chocolate bar simply because it was the last one in the box.

My regrets, however, spanned much more complex problems then geography or over eating. My regrets concerned the truth and lies, and real life. I regretted going to look for Tanya. I regretted noticing the cabin and deciding to look there. I regretted not walking out when I saw her and Jacob there alone. I regretted listening as Tanya spilled her heart out to me. But most of all? I regret not telling her: if I'd have told her, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have been told by that fucking bastard in a place where her family was present and were there was no escape for her. When I'd returned to the destroyed evening, drenched and angry, I tried to ignore her confused family but Renee rushed up to me, worry etched into her face,

"Where is she? Is she ok? When will she be back? What happened?" She rushed out, gripping my arm tightly.

The anxious look only of only a mother could have appeared on her face, calming me and urging me to help her.

"She'll be ok. She's taking time to cool down and I'm not sure when she'll be back" I answered, purposefully avoiding her last question.

"Oh" her body sagged, "Ok, I … guess"

Charlie approached, his eyes reading mine and he nodded once. He knew something big had gone off but he had no wish to know unless he had to; to protect his family. I swallowed deeply, pursing my lips to reign in my still jumpy temper. My eyes flickered behind them and I saw only Carlisle and Esme remained. When they saw me, they approached the three of us,

"Renee, why don't we go back to the house, hmmm?" Esme persuaded her, "We can get a good night's sleep and then Bella will be back and this whole thing will be forgotten, yeah?"

So they didn't know. I doubt if Esme knew her daughter had been cheating on Sam with Jacob, that she'd be so calm.

"Yeah, ok" Renee nodded, letting her sister lead her back into the hotel, Carlisle and Charlie following.

I spun to face the remaining few. Emmett held a now cried-out Rose while Jasper and Alice stood off to the side, distancing themselves. Lucky shits. I saw Sam consoling a sobbing Tanya and felt my lip curl up in pure revulsion.

"Look" Sam said, claiming all of our attention, "I don't know what's going on but let's all follow Esme's lead, huh?"

When no one agreed, he sighed and looked down at his fiancé,

"Come on, babe"

He pressed a kiss to her hair and walked her weeping figure up the steps and into the hotel.

"Did you tell her?" Rose croaked, breaking the silence.

"No, I didn't fucking tell her" I snapped.

"Hey man-"

I just shook my head at Emmett before addressing the whole lot of them,

"I can't believe none of you told her."

"What were we supposed to do?" Rose pleaded, her eye quickly becoming glassy again, "She's not just my family, she's one of my closest friends. How was I meant to tell her that the man she loved was fucking her cousin?"

Sighing, I looked down, knowing the conflict they must have suffered from. I took a step back and perched on the stone wall. I rubbed a hand down my face and looked at them,

"Why didn't Tanya tell her?" I questioned softly.

"I don't know" Alice answered, when no one else would, "She kept putting us all off, promising she would when the time was right but I guess there isn't really a good time to tell someone that sort of news."

I still felt angry that they'd let it build up and crash down onto her but I understood, knowing if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't know what to do.

"You haven't got any room to talk"

My head snapped to Jacob who suddenly decided to grow some balls and my recently repressed rage suddenly fired up again.

"You didn't tell her when you found out"

"I've only known her for a short while-" I gritted out only to be cut off.

"So?" he laughed bitterly, swaggering forward and bending until he was right in my face, "If you're as high and mighty as you claim to be, you'd have fucking told her the minute you knew"

I stood up, sizing the bastard up: I could take him. Easily. Confidently, I stared him down,

"Say that again" I leaned forward, breathing on him, "I. Dare. You"

"If you were-"

After everything that had happened, his cheek to lie and his audacity to actually repeat his words, a red haze washed over me. I flexed my hand before curling it into a fist, and pulling my hand back. I pushed forward my balled up hand connecting it with his jaw, a dull crack following as he stumbled backwards, hands flying to his face. Unable to stop, I followed him, about to launch my body at him. I wanted him to fucking hurt, and hurt badly. I wanted him to feel like he made Bella feel, and like he's gonna make Sam feel.

Arms roughly grasped me, pulling me back into two hulking figures.

"Come on. Calm down, Edward" Jasper urged as he held one arm, Emmett the other.

I struggled, feeling myself growl lowly as Jacob sneered at me before stalking away. When he'd gone, their arms followed and I sagged, panting softly. I ran a hand through my unruly hair and tugged sharply before straightening up and dropping my hand. I turned and faced the remaining four of them. I cleared my throat,

"I'm sorry you had to see that but he just, he makes me so fucking angry" I apologised tensely.

"It's ok, Edward" Alice smiled gently, "We understand"

"I've wanted to sock one to that bastard for years" Jasper drawled at me, a smirk on his lips.

I chuckled breathlessly at him, feeling a bit better about loosing it.

"Man, you saved me from committing murder" Emmett added, clapping me on the shoulder, "Rose would kill me if I became someone's bitch"

We all laughed softly, the tension of the evening slowly diffusing.

"Let's all get some rest, huh?" Alice urged, linking hands with Jasper, tugging him with her and walked up the steps.

Emmett nodded, flashing me a smile, following the retreating couple. Rose hesitantly, approached me,

"I want you to understand" she started quietly, staring at me, "I love Bella so much and I never wanted to hurt her-"

"I know, Rose" I gently cut off her apology, smiling softly, "It's ok , things will work out fine"

"Thank you" she whispered, nodding as we both ascended the steps and walked across the terrace and into the hotel.

I let out a deep breath, making our way to the hotel's entrance. Rose nodded at me again, smiling a little before running to her husband. My eyes flickered to the reception desk and saw a woman sat there,

"Excuse me?" I called out, walking up to her.

She looked up and smiled politely,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"A young woman left for a walk a while ago, would you mind making sure she gets a cab home for me, please?" I inquired, despite the hurt her words caused, I would never leave her stranded.

"Of course, sir"

"Thank you" I smiled in thanks.

"Have a good night"

Not possible, love, not possible.

**.**

As I walked out into the night, sharp stings peaked my attention and I looked to see my right fist was pink, and would no doubt bruise. It was worth it though. I shoved my hands in my pant's pockets as I begun my long walk to the house, my feet crunching along the gravel drive.

"Edward!"

I turned to see Alice and Jasper still here stood near his Audi.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned hesitantly.

"I dunno" I shrugged, "To get my bags and to the airport probably"

"No" she begged, "Bella will be crushed-"

"No she won't, Alice" I shook my head, "I doubt she wants to see me again"

"I'm sure she-"

"No, Alice" I cut her off softly, "I appreciate your concern but I think it's best I leave"

Alice made to open her mouth but Jasper placed an arm around her and shook his head. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I understand, man, but at least stay the night. Get some rest and go in the morning if you still want to"

"No, I can't stay there tonight" I declined, "I'll get a taxi and-"

"No, you won't" Jasper declared, "We'll drive you back and I'll take you to the airport myself then"

"You don't have to-"

"I do" he nodded at me, as a small grin grew, "Why the hell did you think we waited?"

I shook my head, chuckling, and jogged over to them.

**.**

**.**

My eyes glanced over to the dresser to check everything was where I'd left it. Sighing, I hiked my duffle onto my shoulder and grabbed my case in my right hand before walking out of mine and Bella's - no, Bella's room. As I headed to the front door, footsteps echoed through the empty foyer behind me. I turned to see Charlie walking towards me, tie loosened, jacket lost.

"Where you heading off to, son?" he questioned, eyeing my bags.

"A hotel and then the airport" I answered honestly.

"I see" he sucked his teeth, nodding, "This something to do with the commotion from earlier?"

"Yes" I nodded, reluctantly.

"You really think leaving's a good idea?"

"I do" I sighed, "It's what's best for everyone, especially … Bella"

He stared a me for a long moment before sighing himself,

"Well, since you've done the one thing any man should do, then go on" With his hands in his pockets, he took a few steps forward, "I'm putting my trust in you Edward so you better not fuck it up. I'm a family man, Edward, a very protective family man and when someone hurts my family, I hurt them. We clear?"

"Yes, crystal" I replied steadily, maintaining our eye contact.

Charlie nodded and turned, making his way back to the den when he stopped and looked back over at me,

"Edward?" he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled it out. He threw something shiny at me. I quickly caught it, hearing it chink and looked to see a set of keys, "Forget the hotel, son. The cabin on the lake's free"

Gone was intimidating Charlie, happy-go-lucky Charlie was back. Not sure what to say, I just nodded at him. He smiled a little and made his way into the den. I walked out of the front door, closing it behind me quietly before making my way to Jasper's car. I dumped my bags in the back and fastened my seatbelt as Jasper pulled out of the drive.

"So I was thinking, there's a bed and breakfast in the centre of the town" Jasper informed me as we drove down the road.

"Change of plans" I interrupted, "Charlie gave me the keys to the cabin on the lake"

"Really?" he smiled slyly.

"Yep" I nodded, staring out of the window, seeing the trees merging into a blur of green.

**.**

**.**

We quickly arrived and Jasper turned the engine off. As the silence became stiff, I undid my seatbelt and thanked Jasper.

"It's fine" he nodded, "Don't worry about it"

"Ok" I replied quietly, reaching behind and taking my bags into my grasp.

"I hope you reconsider, Edward. I don't know you too well but you and Bella" he sighed, "It's obvious you two feel something towards each other. I don't think you should give it up so easily"

I just nodded, ignoring his words and opening my door. He didn't know the truth.

"Thanks once again. I really appreciate it" I got out and closed the car door, walking to the cabin.

I unlocked it as I heard Jasper pull away. Opening the door, soft sweet scent surrounded me, making my nerves slowly subside. I flicked the light on, taking in the same kitchen and living area where Tanya had pulled me into the twisted web of lies.

_._

_._

_Letting out a huge breath, I collapsed into the wooden chair again. How could she do that? To anyone? Let alone her fucking cousin. A cousin who she loved like a sister! I glanced at a sobbing Tanya who sat in the chair parallel to me, taking deep shuddering breaths, she turned to me,_

"_Please" she croaked, "Please don't say anything"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't tell, Bella"_

_"Don't tell her? What the hell? I cant lie to her!"_

_"Edward, please!" she cried, "I'm going to tell her, I promise! Just let me do it, please"_

_Running my hands through my hair, I clenched the strands, tugging them tightly. I know we aren't really together but it felt like we broke through something and we were heading somewhere. If I tell her, it could ruin us but if I don't, I'd be lying to someone I truly care about. But … then, we aren't together right now. Right now we're employer and employee. She's my client and it's not my place to butt in. "Don't get involved" was my mantra, was I about to break it now? Just because I met the most amazing woman?_

… _No._

_While she's means a lot to me, right now it's strictly professional. _If _we get together, I'll tell her then and explain everything rationally._

"_I won't tell her" I spoke softly._

"_Oh!" she gasped, leaning over and hugging me tightly, "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much, Edward!"_

_"Don't thank me, Tanya, just tell her the truth" I sighed, feeling guilty already, "I need to go"_

_"Ok, ok" she nodded, pulling back, wiping her eyes, "Thank you"_

_I nodded, standing and walking out of the cabin's door. As soon as I was in the warm summer air, I ran a hand through my hair and down my face. I looked back up and scanned the area for Bella, only to see her walking towards me from where Jacob stood by the lake._

"… _Bella!" Jacob yelled, "I was talking to you, Bella!"_

_My eyes flickered to where Jacob stood angrily. He knew that I now knew. I could tell. And he didn't like it. Tough shit, dog._

_My eyes shifted back to Bella where she gently smiled at me. I tried my best to return it and she seemed to have fallen for it. Her soft hands placed themselves on my chest, rubbing softly._

"_You ok?" she queried._

_I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips, in delicate kiss, on her forehead. As my lips lingered way too long, my eyes closed as guilt and regret washed over me. Why the fuck did I just agree to?_

"_Yeah, I'm ok" I breathed out, my lips brushing the smooth skin of her forehead._

_She looked up at me and literally took my breath away. She was beautiful. The sun shone around her bringing out the red and golden hues in her hair. She flashed her stunning smile at me and I felt my chest relax as I returned it. I skimmed my hand down her arm and took her hand, bringing it to my lips, placing a soft, loving kiss on the palm. I then entwined our fingers and encased it with both hands as she lead me back to the group._

_Dear God, what had I done …_

.

.

Shaking my self from my memories, I grabbed my phone and rung the airport. What's done was done. All I could do now was try to fix it by leaving her be. She'll return and I'll be gone just like I know she'll appreciate. It'll be a clean break, almost like I never existed.

**.**

**.**

**B POV**

"For God's sake Bella" Renee hissed from my right, "At least try and act like you're happy for Tanya"

Like fuck I'm happy for Tanya.

I plastered on a fake smile and flashed it at Renee before dropping it and resuming my look of indifference. Renee scowled and turned away from me, focusing her attention on Alice and Rose. Suited me just fine.

"You're done" the woman informed me.

"Thanks" I nodded, standing and walking to the sofas.

I plonked down into the soft cushions and stared out of the window, waiting to be told what to do next. After a moment, the couch shifted as someone sat down next to me.

"I'm fine" I haughtily told the person.

"I don't believe you"

I turned to see Esme, smiling sadly at me.

"I am though. Perfectly fine" I added, turning back to the window.

I felt her hand brush back the hair from my face before placing hers on top my mine, squeezing gently. Laughter drew my eyes to the centre of the den where the bridal party had a team of beauticians and hairdressers working on them. My make-up and nails had been done; my hair was next. Tanya cackled loudly, having fun with everyone, not a care in the world. Did she not give a fuck about what she'd done?

"Is this about Edward?" Esme inquired hesitantly.

Edward. His name made my heart clench tightly and a lump rise in my throat.

"No" I answered honestly, because in a way, I understood why he kept it from me.

"What's this about then?"

"Probably just bad PMS" I answered.

"Bella" she sighed, her hand gently manipulating my chin so I looked at her. She smiled softly,

"I get that you don't wanna talk about it but you know I'm here if you need me. I hope whatever it is doesn't ruin your day. I'd hate for Tanya's wedding to be forever associated with whatever it is that's upsetting you"

"Ok" I whispered, nodding, taking in her words yet knowing they'd do nothing to rid me of this pain.

"Good" she whispered back, a small smile on her lips.

My eyes pricked at my aunt's kindness and her compassion. Then I thought about the secret she didn't know and a tear glided down my cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey" she murmured, her thumb brushing it away, "Don't cry, darling"

I nodded, swallowing deeply, urging my cries to die down. She smiled a little, cupping my cheek in her hand. She pressed a loving kiss to my forehead and pulled back to look at me. For the first time in over twelve hours, I smiled a little.

"We're here!"

Our eyes flicked to the doorway where Rose's and Jasper's moms stood with Jasper's sister, Brianna.

"Mom!" Rose grinned, leaping up to hug her.

Everyone congregated around them, welcoming them as Esme and I slowly joined in. I said my hellos and was finally introduced to Brianna who I'd, surprisingly, never met before. She had the same blue eyes as Jasper but her hair was a lighter shade of blonde and she was a little shorter then me; obviously not inheriting the tall gene Jasper had.

"It's so nice to meet you" she gushed, hugging me.

"You too" I smiled.

"I've heard so much about you!"

"Only good things, I hope" I joked half-heartedly, unable to keep the smile permanently on my face.

"Of course" she winked, giggling. Jeez, no wonder her and Alice got on so well; they're so alike.

As everyone calmed down, I managed to sneak back to my seat, remaining once again unnoticed until I had to have my hair done.

**.**

**.**

I eyed my reflection in the mirror as I stood, dolled up, in my coral dress. It was satin and form fitting with a fairly simple front but from the back it dipped low, allowing two strands of satin to criss cross. We all had simple silver pendant necklace and earring sets, and silver heeled sandals; and all our make up was flawless with our hair half up and curled.

A knock on the door broke me from my musings and I sighed before walking out the small church bathroom. Rose smiled gently at me and led me to where Grandma stood, all the bridesmaids bouquets in her hands. They consisted of red and orange lilies, roses and tulips bundled together with white ribbon. Carlisle walked over in his black tux, complete with coral cravat and whispered in Grandma's ear. She nodded and murmured something back to him. I watched them as they talked before Carlisle nodded, squeezing her shoulder and left. I walked over to her and felt my lips form a smile.

"Isabella!" She beamed, her arms thrown around me, careful not to crush the flowers, "My darling!"

"Hi, Grandma" I sighed softly.

She pulled back, inspecting me,

"You look different" she commented suspiciously.

"Do I?" I deadpanned,

"Yes" she nodded, "Like someone- oh, I don't know! Just different"

"Ok, whatever you say" I nodded, rolling my eyes at her.

Grandma was Charlie's mom and I loved her to bits. Her and my granddad had been married for over forty years and were still going strong, despite their humorous bickering. I took my flowers from her and made my way outside where everyone minus the bride and groomsmen stood chatting. I stood off to the side, keeping out of everyone's way.

**.**

**.**

"Hiya, kiddo"

I looked to my right so see Charlie stood in his black suit.

"I thought you were wearing a tux and cravat like Carlisle" I commented, eyeing his blue tie.

"Like hell am I wearing a God damn cravat" he muttered, shaking his head, "No way"

I nodded, a small smile on my lips at his cynical ways.

"I've been looking for you, anyhow" he mused, leaning against the brick wall with me, "So …" he bit the bullet, "Why'd you let him go?"

"What?" I frowned, looking over at my him before sighing, "Dad, I really don't wanna talk about this"

"Tough shit" he stated, "Now, are you gonna answer my question or not?"

I sighed, looking at the laughing, happy people stood outside a church in the sun, waiting for the union of supposed soul mates.

"Well?"

"It's complicated, Dad" I breathed, biting my lip.

"Ah" he nodded, indifferently, "Probably wouldn't have worked out anyway, right?"

"Dad … " I shook my head, looking down at my freshly painted toes, "I don't know what you want me to say"

"You know what?" he interrupted, changing the topic, "I remember reading an interesting article in the New York Times magazine once, where this guy said 'Every woman has the exact love life she wants'"

I froze.

That was Edward. It was his words, the exact quote I'd quizzed him on and the exact quote I'd highlighted and thought about time and time again.

"And you know what?" Charlie bumped my shoulder, making me look up at him, "I agree with him"

I licked my dry lips and then bit down as I felt a lump rise in my throat. Charlie's eyes pierced mine, willing me to understand what he was trying to say.

"However, I refuse to believe that _this_ is what you want" he muttered shaking his head, "Ever since you were little, you always worried what people would think. God, your mother and I tried so many times to convince you that it didn't matter but you never got it." he looked back up at me after a long moment, "I'd hate for you to still let that get in the way" he swallowed and sighed, "I don't want you to regret letting him go"

I hastily, wiped my eyes of the couple of tears that leaked. As Charlie's words sunk in, I realised how things were handled last night …

And then I realised how I _should_ have handled things. God, it wasn't Edward's fault! He didn't cheat, he didn't cause the heartbreak. Sure, he should have told me but if I were in his shoes, I'd have no clue what to do. What was I doing? I'd let him go. For fuck's sake, I let the one thing that was so effortlessly wonderful go. I'd let the man I could spend the rest of my life with go.

My slumped back suddenly straightened up as my thoughts sunk in. Anxiously, I turned full on to Charlie,

"Dad, I, I need to go" I told him, frantically, "I gotta go … go tell him"

"I know, kiddo" he nodded, smiling widely, "Tell you what, I'll do you a swap"

He took my bouquet into his hand as he handed me his car keys.

"He stayed at the cabin last night" Charlie informed me, "But he was on about heading to the airport today"

"Thanks, Dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. I pulled back and pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

I spun around, pulling the hem of my dress up as I hurried through the crowd of people to Charlie's Porsche. I unlocked it and got it as Alice rushed over,

"Bella, where are you going?"

"To get Edward" I told her, excitement and adrenaline pulsing through me.

"Oh" she replied surprised before she suddenly perked up, "Oh!" glancing back at the crowd of guests, she turned back to me, beaming, "I'll stall"

"Thanks so much, Alice" I turned the ignition on, reversing out of the car park, "I owe you!"

Speeding down, the long winding roads, I nervously chewed my lip. I had to get to him before he left. What if he's already gone? What if I'm too late? Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I concentrated on getting to the cabin.

* * *

**Hey all! :D Hope you love the chapter and of course, the drama! How hot is protect-ward, huh? ;) Hubba-hubba!**

**On a serious note though, as you all know I've had a tough couple of months and right now my family and I are at crucial point in our lives. I feel that I need the next month to be with my loved ones so posts for The Wedding Date will be rare. I'll try my best to update but I hope you can all understand my reasons. :) Thanks for all your love, support and time. It means the world.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life has seriously been interrupting me terribly so I can't guarentee that this means regular updates but I've been working my socks off on this so hopefully, you'll take it as a token of my appologies. Thanks for all your support! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As I skidded to a stop in front of the cabin, I turned off the car and flung the door open before running to the cabin's door. It was unlocked, which made hope ignite in my chest. I rushed in, taking in the empty room, scanning for any clue that he was here.

"Edward?" I called out, walking further inside, "Edward!"

I spied a familiar envelope on the coffee table and my shaking hand picked it up. I saw my own messy handwriting of 'Edward' on the front and immediately knew what it was.

The money.

What? Why was it here? Had he left it here by accident or on purpose? I turned it over and looked in and saw Edward's carefully scripted penmanship,

'It's all there - trust me"

My eyes pricked with tears at the sight of my own words turned back on me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to be brave as I clenched the envelope in my first before turning around. The envelope clattered to the floor as I saw Edward stood in the doorway to the bedroom, still in his suit from last night minus the tie. As it sunk in that he was still here, I decided that I was through being worried about people's expectations but most of all, I was sick of wasting time.

I ran to him, literally throwing myself into his arms as I fused our mouths together. My hands went straight to his face, cupping it and holding his lips to mine. Slowly, they began to respond and move against my own. His tongue darted across my bottom lip making me open my mouth to his, letting our tongues swirl together. Eyes closed, one of my hands left his face and attached itself into his hair, tugging it gently making a luscious groan escapes Edward's mouth and into mine. When breathing became necessary, we broke apart panting, staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, astonished.

"I, I had to come see if you were still here" I admitted, swallowing nervously.

He nodded slowly at me, confusion still clear on his face.

"I'm sorry I got so angry" I blurted out in a breathless whisper, "I shouldn't have. It was wrong, you were just doing what you thought was best. I mean, I wish you'd have told me but I can't say I would have, if I'd have been in your shoes-"

His lips pressed against mine once again, cutting me off. I kissed him back, eyes closing,

"I should have handled everything _so _much better than that" I breathed into his mouth between kisses.

Realising he hadn't said a thing; I pulled my swollen lips from his. He stared at me, his hands on my neck, his thumbs soothingly rubbing back and forth as a small smile graced his lips.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Do you really forgive me?" he whispered back, awe in his voice.

"Yes" I nodded, swallowing before a grin took over his face.

He leaned forward, softly kissing my lips and then balanced his forehead against my own,

"I'm sorry for not telling you" he murmured, "I'm sorry that that bastard hurt you and I'm so sorry I ran away" I opened my mouth to cut in but he took one hand from my neck and placed his fingers gently over my lips, "I should have told you as soon as Tanya told me but I didn't. Then when it all came to the surface I should have supported you or at least of had the decenty to wait to talk to you rationally in the morning. I was a fucking coward and left"

"Edward …" I shook my head, "No"

"I was though, Bella and I'm truly sorry for that"

"Ok" I nodded before taking a deep breath, "I forgive you"

"Thank you" he breathed, smiling a little.

His hands slid from my neck down my arms to my hands and entwined our fingers. A strangled giggle escaped my lips as I realised how simple things could have been if we'd all talked things out. Sure, I was still hurt and fucking angry but there was nothing I could do. It had been done and while I completely disagree with Tanya's going through with the wedding with Sam being kept in the dark, it's out of my hands. I refuse to be the bad guy.

My eyes flickered up to Edward's smiling face before I ripped my hands from his and gripped his shirt in my fists, pulling his lips to mine. As Edward leaned over, kissing me, I released his shirt and draped my arms around his neck. Edward's hand slithered to my hips. Pulling me closer to him, our lips crushed together like our bodies. As we made out like hormonal teenagers, right there in the cabin on the lake, I hoped that these memories of starting a new relationship erased the ones that would no doubt going to break another.

"Bella, I want to do things right" he announced, as he pressed delicate kisses to my neck, "I want to date you and woo you. I want to find out what makes you laugh, and what makes you cry. I want to know the biggest details to the smallest ones and I want to know everything there is about you. I wanna spend as long as I can with you" he lifted his head from my neck and his piercing eyes met mine, "I wanna love you"

"I wanna love you too" I confessed almost inaudibly.

It wasn't the big confession but it was a hint that it was only a matter of time before we were like everyone else; truly, madly, deeply, and of course irrevocably, in love.

I tightened my arms around his neck, feeling his around my waist doing the same and hugged him, squeezing him to me.

**.**

**.**

**Tanya POV**

Pacing, I chewed on my thumb nail, too past caring about the manicure I'd received hours earlier. The expensive white fabric of my wedding dress swishing and dragging along the church's stone floor. The dress I'd spent months searching for then altering and inspecting was potentially becoming scuffed at the hem. And I didn't care. Not one bit. I'd dreamed of my wedding my entire life, spent two years engaged saving and planning for it but now, in the present, none of it mattered. No, because for once in my life, I was gonna do the right thing. I'd done fucked up shit and hurt people I loved but I was sick of secrets.

Who knew my cousin's boyfriend would have been the push I needed? Having someone know who wasn't part of my family or close friends. Someone who judged me harshly and didn't have to tolerate me due to any connections, made me buck up. I knew I couldn't marry Sam without him knowing, I know that was my plan but I couldn't trap him like Bella said. I couldn't do that to the man I loved. And I did love him, _do_ love him. What Jake and I had wasn't love! It was lust and idiocy.

A knock on the little room's door broke me from my pacing and my thoughts.

"Tan?" another knock followed Sam's voice, "Babe? You wanted to see me …"

Swallowing nervously, I walked over and opened the wooden door. He stood there, hands covering his eyes. He was pure gorgeousness, like a prince coming to whisk me away from evil. Fucking ironic huh?

"You can look" I told him quietly as he walked into the room and I shut the door behind us, sealing us in.

"No, its bad luck, babe" he chuckled. My heart ached, it really didn't matter anymore.

I gently tugged his hands away and he looked at me. Really looked at me. His eyes widened and he let out a breath,

"You look breath taking, Tan" a smile grew on his lips, making mine trembled.

How could I have done what I did to a man who looks at me like that? My face screwed up of its own accord, knowing what I was about to confess. Tears filled my eyes.

"Tan, baby, what's wrong?" he rushed to me, pulling me into his arms, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No" I whispered, "Never"

I always wanted to marry Sam and I always will, not matter what's about to happen.

"Then what's wrong?" he pulled back, a finger under my chin lifting my watery eyes to his soulful brown ones.

"There's something you need to know" I breathed, "Something I should have told you a long time ago"

"What?" he asked, seriously, "Tanya, you're scaring me"

"I'm sorry" I cried, feeling a tear glide down my cheek, "I'm so so sorry"

"What? Tanya, what is it?" he begged me, worriedly cupping my face in his large, soft hands.

_._

_._

_Staring at the glossy white picture frame, I buttoned up my blouse. He'd kept that picture in a frame over the past few months to show his commitment but it did nothing but magnify my guilt. I knew Jacob loved me, he'd told me enough times but my heart lay with Sam - it always has, always will. That's why I'd come here today, to break it off with him and to be able to move on; only of course, it led to sex. Again. _

_This isn't the first time I've tried to end things, it's the fourth. Every time I try, he distracts me and I succumb. Not anymore though. Not this time. _

_Sighing, I tuck the cotton of my top into my pants and turn to the bed where he's lounging, in only his jeans. Of course he's good looking and devilish but that's the only draw. The adrenaline and the danger drew me in and the great sex kept me there. But I'm through! I'm sick of lying and hurting everyone I love._

"_Hey, T" Jacob spoke, eyes closed as he reclined against the sheets, "We should go away for the weekend. Y'know have some time to ourselves or something. Someplace where no one knows us and we can be together in public; where we don't have to hide. What d'ya reckon?"_

_This is it, this is the moment. Don't blow it._

"_No, Jake" I answered firmly as I sat down on the edge of the bed to slip my stilettos back on._

"_What?" he laughed, "Why?"_

_The bed moved before I felt him behind me, his body heat radiating onto my back. He brushed my hair away and placed soft kisses along my neck, making goose bumps appear. Swallowing anxiously, I moved my head,_

"_Stop it, Jake"_

_He did and raised his head and looked at me while his hand gently rubbed up and down my arm, _

"_Why?"  
_

_"Because…" I cleared my throat, "It's over, Jake, that's why"  
_

_"What?" he whispered, frowning._

"_This, us, whatever you wanna call it, it's over" I repeated, standing up and tucking my hair behind my ears. _

_Leaving him in silence, I walked out of his bedroom and to the couch where my coat and bag were. Sliding my coat on, I buttoned it up and turned around to see Jacob stood in the doorway, hurt and confused,_

"_You can't be serious"  
_

_"I am" I nodded, tightening my grip on my handbag._

"_You can't just throw this away, Tanya. We have something special" he exclaimed, rushing to me, holding my arms._

"_Jake … "_

"_Tanya, I love you" he confessed, his hands moving to cup my cheeks, "so much. I, I broke up with Bella, for you! I lie to my family, for you! I lie to _Sam_, for you!"_

"_It isn't what you have or haven't done" I told him softly, "It was great while it lasted but I love Sam, I'm in love with Sam" he opened his mouth to interrupt but I cut him off, "I know you say you love me but you don't really. You're in love with the idea of me. It would never work-"_

"_We've never tried, Tanya! Think of the life we could have. We could go anywhere, I'd take you anywhere"  
_

_My eyes filled with tears at the sight of his broken-hearted face. As much as it hurt, this needs to be done._

"_Please, Jake, let me go" I begged quietly as a tear escaped._

_He leant forward and kissed it away,_

"_Tanya" he swallowed deeply, "Give us a chance"  
_

_"If you love me like you say, you'll let me go" _

_Fury took over his hurt face as he ripped himself from me. His fists clenched as he paced in front of me. Suddenly, he stopped and faced me,  
_

_"You're gonna regret this Tanya. You're gonna realise sooner or later that I'm what you want, what you need! Maybe not now or next week, or next month!" his voice continued to rise as he stalked me until my back hit the living room wall, "But one day when you and Sam are together, you'll remember how it felt to be with me and you'll want it, you'll crave it! You'll want my hands not Sam's, my lips not Sam's and my love, not Sam's!" his face was suddenly in mine, sneering, "And I won't be here. Because _you _left _me! _Not the other way around-"  
_

_"Stop it! Stop it, Jake!" I shouted, pushing back at his chest, "You're lying cause that will never happen!"  
_

_"And why not?" he yelled.  
_

_"Because Sam asked me to marry him and I said, yes!" I screamed, as tears glided down my cheeks._

_Jacob staggered back as if I'd stabbed him and his eyes tore at me. I couldn't believe I'd just yelled that out. When Sam and I had gotten engaged we'd decided to wait until Thanksgiving to announce it; mainly to give me time to break things off with Jacob.  
_

_"Jake" I breathed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
_

_"Leave it, Tanya" _

"_Jake, I just wanted to-"  
_

_"I said, leave it!" he shouted before letting out a breath and speaking in a softer voice, "I get it now, Tanya, so go. Now … please."_

_Nodding, I felt my lips tremble with impending sobs as I slid my bag on my shoulder. I walked over to the apartment door and opened it. Glancing back, I saw Jacob where I left him,  
_

_"For what its worth" I spoke softly, "I truely care about you, Jake"_

_And with that I walked out of the door, leaving that chapter of my life behind me, hopefully, for good. _

.

.

I stared into Sam's beautiful, soulful eyes and felt my stomach churn with guilt. Jacob's sneering face from all those months ago, appeared in my mind and I realised just how much Sam deserved to know the truth.

"I slept with Jacob" I confessed, sobbing almost inaudibly and looked down as I felt my chest tighten to the point of pure pain.

Silence encased me so I braved looking up at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were focused on the wall behind me. I never expected this reaction.

"Sam?" I whispered, his body never moving, "Please. Say something"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you'd pull a joke like this, right now" he gritted out, after a moment. My jaw shook as I quietly answered,

"I'm not joking"

"Motherfuck!" he bellowed, ripping his hands from me and taking a step back, distancing us, "Fucking hell! How could you do that? With my fucking _best friend_! … and to your _cousin_!"

"I'm sorry" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as my heart tore deeper with every word she spoke.

"You're sorry?" he laughed, running a hand through his hair, "You fucked my best friend behind my back and you're sorry?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes as my chest heaved.

"Does Bella even know?" he swallowed, avoiding looking at me.

"Jacob told her last night"

My sobbing filled the room as Sam paced. He suddenly spun around and looked right at me,

"Who else knows?"

"Everyone" I murmured, hiccupping from my cries.

"So Bella and I have been left in the dark with everyone knowing but us, laughing behind our backs!"

"No, it was never like that!" I protested, reaching for his arm.

"Don't" he pulled back, "Just don't, Tanya!"

I pulled my arm back slowly, feeling like I was about to fall apart at any moment.

"How long?" he sneered softly.

"Sam, please-"

"How. Fucking. Long?"

"Since before Bella and him broke up" I whispered before speaking louder, "I wanted to tell you but I was so afraid yhat you'd never forgive me and I love you so so much"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to us" he hissed, a look of repulse on his face. He twisted around and made his way to the door.

As he opened it, I grabbed his arm in both my hands,

"Please, Sam. Don't leave me" I pleaded, "I love you"

He shook me off and walked out the door. I lifted the skirts of my dress and rushed after him,

"Sam! Sam, please!" I shouted after him.

He walked into the church where all our guests were sat waiting but most importantly where Jacob stood as best man next to Emmett, Jasper and the vicar. They all laughed together and Jacob's eyes glanced over at us, like everyone else's did as Sam marched onto the alter, me following. Jacob's eyes widened before flickering to my tear stained face, he swallowed anxiously and tried to smile at Sam. Sam sped up as Jaocb began to back up towards the head of the aisle,

"Sam …" he shakily warned, backing up further.

Sam ran towards him as Jacob turned and ran down the aisle. The gasp, mumurs and shouts never registered as I saw the man I loved chase down my ex-lover. Sam caught him and knocked him down, right in the middle of the aisle. I ran over to them and tugged at Sam's back,

"You bastard!" Sam yelled, his fists clenching Jacob's lapels.

"Calm down, man-"

"Sam, please, leave-"

"I can't believe you would do that to me,_ to Bella_!" Sam continued, ignoring my pleas, as he pulled on Jacob's lapels bashing his head against the floor.

"It was nothing, Sam. She loves you!" Jacob objected, wincing and cringing in agony.

Sam's fist flew back and blasted into Jacob's nose, the cracking of his bones and Jacob's howl of pain resonating off the walls.

"Sam, please" I sobbed, pulling at his jacket.

Through blurred eyes, I saw Emmett's arms pull Sam back as I fell to my knees and Jacob rushed to his feet, his hands cuping his bleeding nose. Dad held his ahnd out to me, helping me up.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sam boomed, "NOW!"

Jacob held one bloody hand up in surreneder as he walked backwards down the aisle.

"It's over, Sam. She loves you, not me" he stated, muffled.

"Sam!" I called out, crying.

He ignored me as Emmett let him go. His whole frame sagged and he swallowed deeply, running a hand through his hair. The silence in the church piecred the air as Sam turned and looked at me. His lip curled up in disgust and he shook his head, turning to leave.

"Sam" I spoke, my voice getting louder, "Sam, where are you- Sam!" I went after him, skirts in my hand once again, "Wait! Please, Sam! I love you!"

He ignored me and started to jog once he'd left the church doors.

"Sam!" I screamed as he ran down the gravel path of the church's drive. I knew I could never catch him, especially in heels and a layered gown, "Don't leave me, Sam! I LOVE YOU!"

I collapsed into someone's arms, sagging in regret as Sam disappeared from my sight, my tortured wails echoing around me.

**.**

**.**

**BPOV**

Biting my lip, I tried to hide my smile as I slyly glanced at my hand. Well, mine and Edward's hand. Entwined. My smile grew as I once again realised that this was real. That I wasn't having some amazing dream and about to wake. That what happened in the cabin, _really did_ happen and Edward wanted me.

Since we'd arrived much later than I'd anticipated, we had long lost my Dad's good parking space which meant a little walk down the road to the church. Tearing my eyes from our joint hands, I looked ahead and saw a sight that made my jaw drop. Jacob was running towards us, his shirt splattered with blood while one hand cupped his nose, trying to stop the flow. What the hell? Ignoring Edward and I, Jacob kept running like his life depended on it. I looked up at a confused and scowling Edward only to have him glance at me,

"I don't know" he spoke, answering my silent question, his brow furrowing, "No doubt someone will explain when we get there"

Worriedly, I nodded slowly, feeling my stomach churn with nerves as Edward led me up the path to the church.

Suddenly, a dishevelled Sam barrelled through the doors. He sprinted out, his face angry and hurt.

Oh God … did he know? Sam looked up, seeing us and his eyes glistened while his face hardened. Fuck. He knew. Unlike Jacob, when Sam had seen us he began to slow down, coming to a stop in front of us. Breathless, his braced himself on his knees, keeping his head down to the gravel. Taking a step forward, I placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. He carefully lifted his head and looked me in the eye,

"How?" he croaked, standing up straight, "How could they do that?"

Saying nothing, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him to me. I'd been there yesterday and yet I didn't know what to say. The only thing I could offer him was a shoulder to lean on and the comfort that he wasn't alone. We'd both been hurt and that while we're both angry, we'll get over this and move on.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to him.

"You've nothing to be sorry for, Bella" he told me, a sad smile on his lips, as we pulled apart.

I swallowed, nodding, not able to say anything. Clenching down on my lip, I looked up to him. I didn't know what to do for best. Do I leave him to be with his thoughts or do I stay with him, in an attempt to help him?

"I used to feel sorry for you guys, y'know" he shook his head, lips curled back, "I just sat back looking at you all like some smug bastard, when really it was the other way around …"

He sighed and looked away from us as my eyes pricked with impending tears. Sam didn't deserve this. No one did but out of everyone? Sam especially didn't. I felt Edward's body stood right behind mine, his finger tips skimming along the tips of mine. I understood; he didn't want to rub it in Sam's face by holding hands and hurt him more but he wanted to support me.

"I'd forgive her, Bells" he whispered, turning his haunted eyes to mine, "Right now, on the spot, I'd fucking forgive her … If it was anyone else. But with Jake? My best fucking friend? I-" He looked down and then back up, trying to flash his usual cocky grin, "You go on in, Bella. I'm sure you're needed more in there"

"Sam-"

"No" he cut in, the same haunted smile on his lips, "I get it, I do but I really wanna say somethings a lady shouldn't hear, so … that ok?"

I nodded softly, smiling at him reassuringly as I reached out and hugged him tight.

"It's gonna be ok, Sam" I murmured, pulling away, "I promise"

"I know" he whispered back.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him, fighting down the urge to kiss him and let him hold me, telling me that _we're _ok. But I didn't cause Sam needed a friend right now, a man who he could shout and curse with. And Edward was that friend.

"Go on" he murmured softly, his hand slyly tugging on mine and squeezing it gently. I shakily smiled at him and returned the squeeze as he motioned to the church doors.

I bit my lip and nodded again, turning and feeling our hands glide apart as I marched up to the doors.

Swallowing down my anxiousness, I walked inside seeing the guests where they should. Spying my family at the front, I held my head high and tried to ignore the pitiful stares that hit me as I made my way down the aisle. My heart ached as I saw Esme with tears on her face. Her head spun to me when she heard heals approaching and her wet eyes widened before she lept up.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! My poor, darling!"

"It's ok, Esme" I muttered, closing my eyes as I hugged her back.

We pulled apart and I felt her cup my cheeks in her hands, her tissue still encased in one as it tickled my cheek. Timidly, I reopened my eyes and looked into her forlorn orbs. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, pursing her lips before pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek. I tried to smile reassuringly at her as she let her hands fall but she saw right through me and softly shook her head, stopping me. My mom rushed over and pulled me into her arms. For once, I didn't push away, I simply held onto her tighty.

"Baby" Renee murmured, sadly, "I had no idea. No one did, I mean … I just can't believe it" she pulled back, holding me at arms length, "Why didn't you tell me you last night? I was so horrid this morning, I-"

"Mom" I cut her off, smiling gently at her, "It's ok, really"

"But" she bit her lip before releasing it, "I should have pushed you to tell me or something. I feel so bad that I wasn't there to help you through this"

"Don't mom. Really this is help enough. Just talking to me and hugging me, it's all I need"

"Ok, baby" she nodded and brushed her hand down my cheek, cupping it in her hand, "I love you"

"Love you too, mom"

I turned to my dad and didn't say anything I just hugged him tightly, feeling him return it.

"I'm gonna kill that mother fucking bastard, Bella" he muttered into my hair.

"No, you're not" I scolded him gently, "You're gonna leave it and let karma get him, ok?"

"Hmmm" he hummed, non commitedly before frowning, "I'm sorry, Bells"

"It's ok, old man" I teased gently, hoping to ease the tension.

Dad and I never handled tense, emotional moments well. His lips twitched as he nodded me before pressing I kiss to my forehead.

Sighing deeply, I knew what I had to do. Even if, right now I felt like doing anything but this. I turned to face my mom and aunt and pushed aside my own feelings as I became the bigger person,

"Where's Tanya?"

"Oh" Esme breathed, her lip wobbling again as she dabbed her eyes with her scrunched up tissue, "In the dressing room with Alice and Rose"

"Ok" I swallowed, trying to rid myself of the lump the size of an apple that seemed to be lodged in my throat. I willed my lips to form a, hopefully, reassuring smile and moved past them.

The rest of my family looked at me with pity and sympathy when I pasted them but I didn't need it or want it. I'd accepted that it had happened and I was damn torn up about it but it had been done and I can't change the past. My grandma's lip trembled as she squeezed my hand when I passed her. I smiled softly, hoping she'd calm down for her sake, and made my way to where my cousin was.

I didn't bother with knocking, we were well past being polite. I pushed open the door and saw Rose sat on the couch, seeming to distant herself, with her arms folded, lost in her own thoughts. Alice, however, was with Tanya who was sat in a chair near the window, her eyes focused intently through the glass as Alice stood behind her. She wasn't touching her but just there.

When the door opened, Rose and Alice's heads turned to me both offereing gentle smiles. I motioned to Tanya and they both understood. They left the room and closed the door after them. Bracing myself, I walked over to Tanya and sat in the chair next to her. The scraping of the my chair broke her from her gaze. Shock took over her face and then guilt and finally regret. Her make up was still neatly applied, the only sign of her heartache being through her wet eyes and clumped up lashes. However, her face seemed to have aged years in the space of a few hours. She looked tired and defeated as she stared at me,

"What a mess I made, huh?" she spoke sarcastically after a moment, once again facing the window.

With no disagreement or anything to saw at all, I held out an olive branch … for Sam's sake. Reaching for the tissure box, I pulled one from it and held it between my two fingers. Hesitantly, she took it, wiping under eyes and then blowing her nose,

"I'm so so sorry, Bella" she whispered, crying, after a moments silence, "I hurt you so bad and I, I-"

"Stop" I commanded quietly, "Just stop"

Startled, her wide eyes flew to mine.

"I'm hurt and angry" I told her honestly, "I'm fucking furious actually … but you're my cousin, my family and I can't stay like this forever. I'm nowhere near fully forgiving you but I've started and I will get there"

"Bella!" she wailed, throwing herself at me.

"It's gonna be ok" I gulped, hugging her to me as she sobbed. I wasn't too sure if I was talking to her or myself.

The door of the room suddenly burst open, banging against the wall, making us jump apart.

"Sam!" Tanya gasped, pulling herself up from the chair.

"Tanya" he breathed, letting out a deep breath, "I .. I - we both know each other's secrets now. We're clean so to speak. I know yours and you know mine" he walked over to her as she stood up, hanging onto his every word, "I love you, Tanya and you love me-"

"I do, Sam, I love you so so much" She added, desparatly, her hands grasping his lapels hopelessly.

"And if we're willing to work on this. To get through the shit and put it behind us, then why should we give up?" his eyes frantically searched hers.

Not wanting to interupt, I carefully slinked from the room. Hopefully they could work something out. I know they love each other, its apparent to everyone who meets them, so I _do_ want them to work it all out. I will enver understand why Tanya did what she did and in a way, I'll never want to. But I have Edward and my family, and someday I'll have tanya back too; so that's all I need.

The church was empty when I retentered so I walked out the doors and saw everyone congregating outside like they were so many hours earlier. My eyes instantly found Edward's but Alice ran up to me as soon as my feet where out of the church, Esme tagging along behind her,

"How is she? What did you say? We saw Sam go in. Are they fighting? What's going on-"

"Alice" I placed my hands on her shoulders, shutting up her continuous stream of questions, "They're talking"

"Oh" she let out a big breath, wilting slightly, "That's good, right? That they're talking things out?"

Esme and I nodded while Esme firmly led her back to Jasper and I escaped. I quickly found Edward and walked straight into his arms, sagging into his embrace.

"How'd it go?" he murmured, rubbing my back.

"I hate being the bigger person" I spoke into his shirt.

"I know but think of the step you've taken in mending your relationship" he suggested as I lifted my head up.

"I suppose" I sighed.

"It'll be worth it" he promised softly, smiling at me and pressing a loving kiss on my forehead.

.

.

"Excuse me, everyone!"

We all turned to see a dishevelled yet smiling Sam stood in the church's doorway,

"Erm" he scratched his head, "Can everyone come back in, please? You have a wedding to attend"

Claps, squeals and whoops encased a beaming Sam as people hugged him and made their way inside. Smiling happily, I turned ot Edward,

"What did you say to him earlier?" I quizzed, shocked that they'd worked everything out enough to get married.

"Some home truths and a few facts" he winked, pulling me to him.

"You're amazing!" I laughed amazed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He shook his head, objecting while pressing his lips to mine. Closing my eyes, I kissed him back, my hands wrapping around his neck. Everything was mending itself.

Finally.

We broke apart, grinning, and followed everyone into the church. When we reached Sam, I hugged him tightly,

"I'm so pleased for you"

"Thanks" he nodded, smiling, "We aren't perfect and I doubt we ever will be again but we're gonna go to counciling and work on fixing us"

"Good" I smield at him, "That's good"

Edward shook his hand and turned to me,

"You better get your seat" I grinned at him

"I can't" he shook his head, "I have to go"

"What?" I gasped, panic taking over. What was he on about? He said he'd stay, he more or less promised! How could he go back on his word?

"I have to" he told me again before his lips covered mine, preventing any objections. As we pulled apart his well worn smirk appeared on his pouty lips,

"I'm the best man"


	11. Chapter 11

**FIRST OFF, apologies once again for the delay but as many of you are aware my dad's illness and recovery has taken over both mine and my family's lives so thank you all for your patience and understanding.**

**SECOND OFF, I know a lot of you are dubious about how quickly Tanya and Sam re-conciliated and married but I assure you their HEA won't come easy (if at all!). So please stick with me, I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve!**

**THIRD OFF, I have been nominated for The Lemonade Stand: Fic of the Week ! :D I'm struggling to find the words to express my appreciation and gratitude, and to thank you all for your kindness. So instead I've worked constantly in any free time I've had to get a new chapter to you guys as a way of thanking you. Your support and love got me there so if you want to vote for me I would be eternally grateful and appreciative.  
tehlemonadestand .blogspot .com - feel free ... :) **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Humming softly, I leaned my head further into Edward's neck as he swayed us. Tanya and Sam had gotten married without a hitch after all and we were now at the reception, hence the dancing. Everyone was drinking and laughing like nothing had happened and despite the doubt I had weighing on me, I was too. A little voice inside me was telling me that this wasn't stable and that it was rushed and frankly quite stupid but I squashed him down and told him to fuck off, that it was their choice and that they'd get through this. Ok so maybe the wine helped me tell him off but hell, I think I deserved a little alcoholic reward after the days I'd had. Internally shaking my head, I pushed aside all my negative thoughts and focused on this moment right now because it would be remembered forever.

"You're quiet" Edward murmured into my hair, "You ok?"

"Mmmm" I sighed, nodding, "Just remembering"

"Remembering what?"

"This moment, right now" I answered then suddenly realized how soppy I sounded, "God, ignore me. I think it's the wine."

He laughed gently before looking down, a crooked smile on his lips, "I think it's great that you're remembering this moment"

"You're just saying that" I ignored him, closing my eyes.

One of his hands left my waist and brushed against my cheek, angling my face upwards. His head bent low, his hair tickling my face as he spoke softly into my ear,

"I really do think it's great … because I'm doing the same thing"

All sorts of warm fuzzies entered my stomach as I shivered at his words. He replaced his hand and continued to sway us.

"I am so glad you're here" I declared quietly, after a moment, glancing up at him. He looked down, a soft smile of his lips,

"Me too"

.

.

"Come on everyone!" Alice shouted, "Quickly!"

Girlish giggles and incessant chatter encased the ballroom as Alice herded all the women to the dance floor where Tanya stood beaming, bouquet in hand. I rolled my eyes and chugged back my wine as I sat at the bridesmaid and groomsmen's table. Damn. Maybe I should slow down on the wine front.

"Bella!" Esme grinned mischievously, "Get on out there!"

Then again …

"No, Esme" I smirked, "No way, I know you're up to something. I can tell"

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket" she hushed, pulling me up, "Now go have fun!"

"Cause this is my definition of fun" I muttered cynically as I joined the gaggle of women.

Seeing Rose's blonde and Gina's brunette locks, I made my way towards them. I folded my arms as I took my place between them.

"Finally decided to join us?" Rose grinned.

"Esme" I stated with a sigh as they laughed.

"Right" Tanya called out, silencing everyone, "On the count of three ok?"

She nodded to herself and turned around, flowers tightly grasped in both hand,

"1 … 2 … 3!"

The flowers were launched into the air as everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bouquet twirled high in the air before falling back down and into the crowd of waiting hands until a cry of victory reached everyone's ears. As the group thinned and I was released from the tightly compressed circle of bodies, I turned to see the emerging winner,

"Yes, yes! Ah ha!" Gina cheered, waving the flowers in the air.

"Congratulation Gina" I laughed, kissing her check.

"Why thank you" she giggled, winking, "Now who shall be my groom? Hmmm?"

I raised my eyebrow at her, smirking as we both knew who she wanted as _her _groom.

"Now, ladies and gents!" Emmett exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows, "The garter!"

Wolf whistles and hoots surrounded the happy couple as Sam helped Tanya sit in a chair in the center of the dance floor. Biting her lip, Tanya stared at Sam as his hands slid under skirts, rummaging until they returned lacey garter in hand. Staring directly into Tanya's eyes, he leaned in planting a whopper of a kiss on her lips as he carelessly flung the garter over his shoulder. My eyes followed it intently, watching as it hooked itself on a beer bottle's neck.

"What the hell?" Felix exclaimed, eyeing the lingerie that now adorned his drink while his friends laughed at his expense.

I flicked over to see Gina excitedly staring in his direction. Guess lady luck wanted Gina to have her groom too. She winked at me as she handed me her martini. I happily took it from her watching as she bluntly lowered the neckline of her champagne coloured dress before spinning and strutting over to Felix, her heels clicking as she went.

"I believe we have a tradition to keep" Gina purred, her hand sliding along his chest.

Shaking my head, I turned leaving them alone and walked over to the bar where everyone seemed to have crowded.

"Martini, anyone?" I asked when I reached them.

"Ooh, gimme!" Alice chirped, hand extended.

I gave it to her and stood between a very relaxed Edward's legs, cuddling up to him. Letting out a contented breath, I leaned my head back on Edward's shoulder and then felt him press a kiss to my temple as his arms slid around me, resting on my stomach. I placed my hands on his, squeezing them gently before linking our fingers.

"Wanna join our wager?" Emmett smirked over at us.

"Sure" I grinned back, "What is it this time?"

"How long it will take for them to officially hook up" he motioned over to a flirting Gina and Felix.

"Ok" I laughed, "Who's got what?"

"Jasper, Rose, Kate and Garret think they'll be together by breakfast tomorrow and Alice thinks they'll wait until the weddings completely over" he informed me.

"I think as horny as they are, Ginna will wanna want more than one night from him so she'll make him wait" Alice chipped in.

"Have you seen them, darlin'?" Jasper smirked, chuckling, "They're barely managing not to hump right now, no way will they hold out all night!"

Alice raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him in a challenge. It said it all.

"And you?" Edward cut in, preventing a showdown.

"Well, I never bet against Alice" Emmett winked, chuckling.

"I'm with you and Alice then" I decided, winking at a smug Alice. Turning my head to see Edward, I questioned him, "And what about you?"

"I'll go with you" he agreed, grinning.

"Right, I'll hold onto the money"

"I don't think so, Emmett" Jasper laughed, plucking the wad of notes from his hands, "You'll drink it all by dawn"

"Good move, baby" Alice cooed, tucking Jasper's hair behind his ear, "Even if you are gonna lose"

"Yeah, whatever, short stack" Jasper scoffed, putting the money in his pant pocket before Alice punched him in the side. Hard. Jasper grunted, holding his side,

"I am not short! I am just a little below average!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at Jasper sternly, "Right?"

"Right, darlin'" Jasper nodded, hugging her to his side.

.

.

"You know what I was thinking earlier today?" Edward asked, smiling at me.

We'd both decided to take a break from the rigorous dancing and we were now back at our table, and you guessed it, drinking.

"What?" I grinned lazily.

"I realized" he spoke slowly, a smile on his lips as both of us leant forward until we were centimeters apart, "That no matter what happened between us or what was gonna happen; that I'd rather fight with you, then make love with anyone else"

Speechless, I stared at him because no one in my entire life had ever said something so beautiful to me. Brown to green, I stared into his eyes only seeing pure honesty swirling in the dark emerald depths. Emotion erupted inside me, choking me up as my eyes began to slowly flood with tears.

"Edward" I whispered, "That's … I …"

Staring at his loving, handsome face, I saw how my life could be; how _our _life could be. I saw the laughter, the happiness, everything. And I wanted it, as much as it fucking scared me, because it did; I wanted it. I wanted everything with this man.

"Let's go" I begged softly, my hand grasping his arm, "Now, please. Let's just go for a while … please"

"Ok" he nodded, gently tugging my hand and pulling me to my feet.

I snapped up my clutch from the table and entwined our fingers together. He smiled crookedly at me and walked backwards a little before turning and guiding us to the exit. Ignoring all the guests, we briskly walked through the crowded ballroom and out the double doors into the hallway. We walked speedily to the elevators and I punched the up button roughly a couple of times until I saw the doors slid open.

Once inside, I stabbed the button for our floor and we waited the cheesy classical music the only sound in the lift. Edward's hand squeezed mine and I looked over at him. He'd abandoned his jacket and cravat hours ago and was no in nothing but his shirt, waistcoat and pants. His waistcoat was opened and unbuttoned while his shirt and pants fit him snugly, clinging to his muscular physique. We looked at each other smiling and let out a little chuckle behind it died in our throats. The lust consumed us. I threw myself at Edward and he caught me while our lips fused together in an open mouthed kiss. Groaning, I dug my fingers into his shoulders through the thin cotton of his shirt. The ding of the elevator broke us apart and panting, we rushed to our room's door.  
I found my back against the painted wood and Edward's body pressed into mine as he joined our lips once again. My arms wrapped around his neck as his explored my hips through the satin of my dress. One of his hands ventured to my thigh before creeping down and hooking under my knee, pulling my leg up and around him - well, as far as my dress would allow. My body surged with emotion as I lowered one hand to cup his smooth cheek, making sure our lips never parted. When oxygen was necessary, we peeled our lips apart and stared at each other, panting. My chest heaved and my eyes widened as I realized our position and where we were.

"Erm" I spoke breathlessly, "Bedroom?"

"Definitely" he grinned, a chuckle escaping.

I grinned back, placing my foot on the ground and teared open my purse. I grasped the rectangular piece of plastic and swiped it, hearing the telltale beep and flung the door open. We calmly walked in and I placed my clutch on the side table as Edward walked to the bed. Suddenly nervous, I began to stall and turned on the lamp next to the bed, the light cast casting a warm glow over the room.

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt the heat of Edward behind me, placing soft, wet kisses along my neck and collar bone. Feeling myself relax, I closed my eyes and rested my head back against his shoulder, allowing him more access. My soft moans filled the air as Edward's hands tediously glided up and down my body; the satin of my dress only heightened the feeling of Edward's fingers.  
I raised my arms and draped them around his neck, holding onto him as one hand reached my chest before hesitating. Gripping a handful of Edward's hair, I pulled as I took my other hand and placed our entwined fingers over my breast. Biting my lip, I waited in anticipation as Edward slowly began to rub and massage my flesh. His lips nipped along the skin behind my ear as his hand groped my breast harder. Unable to take it, I pulled away from Edward, panting, and hastily tugged the zip of my dress down, letting it pool at my feet. Swallowing, I turned slowly to face him and purposefully walked up to him.

Without saying a word, he reached out and cupped my face in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over my cheek. His hand slowly moved from my face and traveled down my neck, his fingertips softly dragging across my skin. I rested my hands on the cotton of his shirt and began methodically unbuttoning his shirt until he shrugged it off onto the floor. His own hands unfastened his trousers and pulled both his pants and briefs down. My breath quickened as I saw his prominent erection and I let my eyes slide up to his as I reached behind me, quickly unhooked my bra letting it drop.

Edward took a step forward and embraced me, hugging our naked bodies together before I titled my lips up to glide against his. Fastidiously, he kissed my lips as our arms struggled to reach all the skin we wanted to. Feeling our hammering hearts, I flung my arms around Edward's neck and jumped and Edward caught me, holding me so that my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

Our mouths opened and our tongue met, wrestling for dominance while Edward's hand slid down and under my panties to massage my bare ass. Edward walked to the bed and laid us down on top. We sloppily kissed, keeping our heads together, as Edward's fingers scrambled to pull off my panties. Once I'm panty free, I traced my hand over the muscles at the pit of his stomach, feeling the indentations of the deep 'v' between us, before grasping his erection with a downward sweep.

"_Bella"_ he groaned softly as I repeated my movements, stroking him firmly.

The deep ache between my thighs was crying out for attention so I maneuvered my hips until Edward's cock was poised and ready. Edward pushed forward and he sunk deep into me.

"_Ohhh_" I breathed, head thrown back on the pillow, as a feeling of fullness took over me.

I bucked my hips up to meet Edward's as his thrusts began to speed up. His hair flopped over his forehead as he lowered his lips to mine, sucking and pulling at my lower lip as he hovers above me, his weight resting on his forearms. My hands scratched through his hair, massaging his scalp and clinging on as Edward pistoned in and out. His thumb skimmed down my sweaty body until he found my bundle of nerves and began his rhythmic rubbing while my body shook and my mouth formed words that wouldn't escape.

"_Bella… you're so tight,_" he grunted as pushed and pulled our bodies, searching for our releases.

Sparks flew through my skin and sensations clouded my entire being as the coil in my stomach tightened until I couldn't take it any longer and everything exploded.

"_God, ah, Edward!_"

I collapsed against the bed, panting, riding out the pleasure while Edward sped up and then shuddered, moaning his release. Edward's body laid down on mine, his check against my rapidly rising chest, his breath blowing warm arm onto to my moist skin. Lethargically, I ran my hand through Edward's damp locks, holding him to me while he turned his lips and pressed loving kisses onto the delicate skin between my breasts. Chuckling exhaustedly, Edward tried to lift up and pull out but I halted him,

"Don't. Not yet"

"Ok" he whispered back, lifting his head close until our lips were nearly touching.

Leaning in our lips caressed each other once, twice and a third time before we pulled apart and took back our previous positions.

.

.

Yawning, I stretched my arms out in front of me feeling the cool sheets twist around my naked body. A warm hand slithered over my hip under the cotton, pulling my body back into the heat of another. Sleepily, I rolled my head to the side and my lips met a stubbly cheek. Smiling, I pressed a soft kiss to his skin, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"I definitely prefer the wake up, the second time" he murmured, chuckling softly.

I opened one eye, squinting at a freshly awake Edward. Both eyes flicked open and I bit my lip to conceal my grin at his ruffled hair and lazy smile.

"Me too" I whispered back, turning over fully until we were pressed together. Skin on skin. I tugged the sheet up under my chin and stared at Edward. Feeling my eyes on him, he opened them and looking over at me.

"Morning"

"Morning" he greeted, leaning down, pressing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. His tongue swiped along my bottom lip wanting to deepen it but I pulled back, lips tightly pressed together.

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Morning breath" I muttered, trying to keep my lips together and not gas him.

"I don't care" he chuckled, his hand holding my chin as he leaned back in, capturing my lips before I could move.

Sighing against him in defeat, I opened my mouth to his. Really, who could resist this man? I reached a hand up and tangled my fingers into his hair. His large hands seized my hips and pulled me on top of his naked body, or more specifically his morning wood. As our kisses became more aggressive, I slid my legs apart and straddled Edward feeling every inch of us touching. I lightly scraped my nails down his chest and felt his cock harden further. My lips, and then Edward's, curved upwards while our kisses slowed. Peeling apart, we rested our foreheads together. I glanced down at his erection and looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not my fault" he exclaimed, cockily removing his hands from my body and folding them behind his head.

"Yeah, whatever" I rolled my eyes as I snuggled down into his chest, my hair fanning out over us both.

.

For what seemed like hours we laid in bed, cuddling and talking quietly between ourselves. Little random tibits of information being passed between us. Occasionally we'd just revel in the comfortable silence and one of us would sensually swirl our fingertips along the other's naked skin.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"We … we need to talk about what's gonna happen" Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"We do" I agreed; worry beginning to eat away at my stomach.

"I …" Edward let out a shuddering breath, "I'm quitting, obviously, but I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, I've always thought about doing something with my degree."

"You can do all sorts with a business degree" I added gently, trying my best to be supportive but even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

Was it selfish of me to want him to drop everything and move to New York with me?

Probably.

Yes.

Undoubtedly.

"I have an idea of what I wanna do but, it's fucking stupid, really"

"Tell me" I begged in a whisper, lifting my head up to look at him.

"I wanna open a restaurant" he confessed almost inaudibly.

"That's great" I smiled at him, "It's not stupid at all"

"Really?" he questioned, excitement beginning to spark in his eyes.

"Yeah" I nodded, smiling, "You have the business knowledge and you can charm the panties off anything; all you need is a chef"

"Thank you" he breathed, laughing softly at my comment.

I nodded and settled back down in my space under his chin. His hand softly stoked my hair as we laid in silence again. Clenching my eyes shut, I knew what I had to do,

"What about us?" I murmured, "I signed on for next year before I came out here. I'm bound by contract to teach this school year"

"Well" he swallowed, "I need to sort my affairs and shit out in Chicago before I do anything else"

"Yeah, I understand but what's gonna happen then? I mean, are you gonna live in Chicago and me in New York or is one of us moving or both of us to somewhere new? Or do you not wanna be together like that? Is that not something you see happening? Am I getting-"

Lips pressed to mine, cutting off my rambling. Feeling my body sag and my eyes give way to tears, I kissed him back.

"Bella" he whispered, his fingers nudging my chin to face him, "I meant what I said yesterday. I see myself with you, for as long as you'll have me," his hand delicately brushed the stray tear from under my eye and then let his thumb caress the apple of my cheek, "Both of us are bound in some way to our city so I say we do the long distance thing till summer and then we re-evaluate. It will allow us both a chance to see if this is what we want, if we want each other still. Plus it'll give me a chance to research everything and sort my crap out, and it'll allow you to stick to your contract, okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded half-heartedly. A year without him?

"It's gonna be fucking hard but we gotta do shitty things sometimes to get brilliant outcomes"

"I know" I sighed, "And I know I haven't known you that long but I just hate the thought of being apart from you" I cuddled into his chest again, "I've been spoilt"

His chest vibrated with laughter, making my lips slide into a grin. I closed my eyes and let my fingers twirl in the light sprinkling of hair he had on his chest. Edward's hands rested on the small of my back, the tips of some fingers swirling along my skin, once again soothing me,

"We'll make it" He promised in my ear.

.

.

Having said our goodbyes to everyone at this morning's breakfast, the time came for us to depart. My mom and dad had driven us to the airport and waited right up until security. That was the point in which I had to leave Edward. Yeah, turns out when he got onto my flight in New York that he'd flown from Chicago to New York and then to Seattle; so now, no six hour flight of cuddles, kisses and comfort but of loneliness, drinking and sleeping. Trying to hold in my tears, I concentrated on smoothing the invisible creases on his jumper out. Warms hands came into view and covered my own trembling ones,

"We'll see each other soon, ok? Thanksgiving will be here in no time" he reassured me.

I bit my lip and nodded, my eyes focusing on this hands rather than his soulful eyes.

"_Flight 57344 to New York is now boarding"_

My heart squeezed in my chest like it was in a vice.

"Call me when you land, ok?" he demanded, as he pulled me further into his arms, crushing me tightly.

"I will" I promised, in a whisper.

I pulled away and tried to smile bravely while his hands softly rubbed my bare arms, goose bumps in their wake.

"I guess I'll see you soon?" I asked, trying to be optimistic in our last moments.

"Yeah, of course" he smiled, "You won't get rid of me now, Swan"

"I hope not" I smiled back.

Our eyes never leaving the other, he lowered his head as I raised mine until our lips met in the tenderest of a kiss. I clenched my eyes shut tightly while our fingers automatically entwined with the others. Moving my lips once more, I peeled them apart. Saying nothing, I swallowed and managed a smile. He returned it and brought my hands to his lips, caressing my knuckles with his lips. I walked backwards a few steps until our arms had stretched and gently fallen to our side. I raised a hand and wiggled a few fingers in a wave before turning and walking to the gate. Emotionlessly, I handed my boarding card and passport to the way too chirpy woman.

Nodding at her words, I slowly walked to the huge door that would be one of the first physical barriers separating Edward and myself. I could picture him stood behind me now. Watching me. Feeling like I did. Torn between doing the right thing and doing what my heart was screaming at me to do. I desperately wanted to turn and run into his arms but this wasn't a movie or a book so I vowed not to look at him because I knew if I did, I'd crumble.

_Don't do it, Swan. Don't you dare look back, you hear me? Don't look … back._

I looked back.

.

.

With a heavy heart, I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. Sighing quietly, I grabbed my bags and walked into the space. I dumped my bags by my couch and turned to close the door. Once I'd secured the deadbolt, I eyed my apartment. Just a week ago, it seemed perfect. My mortgage payments were reasonable, it was five minutes away by car to school and it was in a friendly, low crime neighborhood.

Right now though, something was missing. And that something happened to be a six foot two man. I rubbed my eyes and slid my bag down my arms before dumping it on the couch. I padded to my bathroom and immediately set the shower going before stripping down and getting in. as I cleaned myself, I did my best to focus on the positives of our separation. We'd be sure that we want to be together. We'd be stronger as a couple. We'd have a clearer view of the future. We'd … I would …  
… fuck, that's it.

I flipped the dial and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. Trying to focus and convince myself that in the long run it would be worth it, I went to my bags and searched for the t-shirt of Edward's that I'd stolen. Dropping my towel, I pulled the cotton over my head and sniffed the collar, inhaling the scent of Edward's cologne. Lazily, I threw the towel into the bathroom and took my handbag and myself into my bedroom. As I walked past my dresser, I grabbed a pair of boy shorts from my draw. Sliding them on, I crawled into my bed and cocooned myself with my sheets and Edward's tee. I opened my purse and grabbed my phone, stabbing the newly assigned speed-dial then raised the piece of black plastic to my ear and waited.

"Bella? Hello?"

My heart jumped and a smile took over my face.

"Hi" I breathed.

"How was your flight?"

"Uneventful" I smiled, "Yours?"

"Ugh" he sighed, his breath rasping into the speak, "Long"

"Hey, mine was a good hour and a half longer" I teased halfheartedly, sinking back into my pillows.

He chuckled and my smile grew.

"I miss you" I declared almost inaudibly, after a moment.

"I miss you too" he whispered back, "But not long and we'll be together again, yeah?"

"Yeah" I agreed, tearfully, resting my forehead on my hand.

"I promise you, Bella, everything's gonna be ok"

Sucking in a deep breath, I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! :) **

**REMEMBER, voting is open!**  
******tehlemonadestand .blogspot .com **


	12. Chapter 12

**You, my darling angels, have been amazing so I'm rewarding you with the first chapter of my 'extension'. So enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Once again thank you for your kind words and continued support and patience. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Right, so who can tell me the significance of the pearls?" I asked my class, pen in hand, ready to scribe.

Apart from their uniform and backgrounds, private school kids were just the same as public school kid; especially when it comes to engaging them.

Oliver stuck his hand up, smiling. Oliver was one of the best kids in the class, despite his ever increasing popularity.

"Yes?" I quizzed.

"The pearls could represent the possessiveness of Tom because they have a similar image and shape as a collar, and that links with the traditional gender roles and general oppression of women in the 20's"

"Great idea, Oliver" I praised, jotting down his idea on the board.

"I was also thinking that it could be a physical image like a shackle, chaining her to him for life which is kinda ironic since men refer to their wives as their 'ball and chain'"

"Fantastic!" I nodded smiling brightly, "I've never thought of it like that"

He smiled softly, pleased with himself and I gave the class a couple of seconds to finish writing down that point.

"What else?" I encouraged, "How about when you studied poetry last year? What was one of your main objective focuses?"

After a moment, Kimberly raised her hand, the only one in the sea of black and red plaid. Giving her a smile, I nodded at her.

"Could you focus on the colour connotations?"

"Yes" I grinned, happy that she'd taken one the bait, "What does white connote then?"

I drew a line from the word 'Pearls' in the center of my board and wrote 'Colour Connotations' as Kim answered.

"Erm, innocence"

I turned back to face the class and thankfully, saw them still taking notes. Kim bit her lip and I motioned for her to continue,

"Goodness, purity-"

"Virgin!"

Giggles and cackles erupted from Will Thomas' comment. Another thing about private school kids; their unity. No discrimination or bullying between a form. Knowing it was harmless, I turned to him, a small smile on my lips,

"Yes Mr. Thomas?"

"I meant, virgin_ity_, Miss" he smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, next time, raise your hand and answer the question" I instructed sternly, to which he nodded once, still grinning.

I made my way to write down the ideas but smirked and turned back to him. Slowly, I walked over until I stood in front of his desk. Speaking quieter than I normally did in class, yet loud enough so everyone heard,

"I'd suggest, Mr. Thomas, that you stop these comments or some people make think you're over compensating for _other things_"

Laughter took over my class, as Will tried to play it off but I knew by his smile he wasn't offended. I liked to be able to banter and have fun with my classes, it made for a better teaching environment.

The bell rang out through the entire school and my students hurriedly shoved their belongings in their back, happy that the day was over.

"Re-read chapter eight for next lesson!" I shouted over the noise, seeing nods in response, "Happy thanksgiving, guys!"

I made my way to the board and wiped it down, thankful myself that the day was over which also meant the week was over which meant the term was over which meant I would be on a plane to see Edward in just over four hours.

For the past couple of months, mine and Edward's relationship had survived. We tried to call each other every couple of days and had a weekly Skype date where we talked face to face or even _relieved_ tension. The latter did end up being the most enjoyable.

My eyes flickered to the clock and a grin took over my face knowing that I'd be in Edward's arms tonight. I grabbed my laptop and handbag before double checking my classroom was ok for the week. I took my phone from my bag and buzzed with excitement when I saw one unread message. Navigating the packed hallways full of kids excited to have a week off, I opened the text.

_Six hours to go._

Biting my lip in anticipation, I typed out my response only to bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, looking up to see Anne's smirking face, "I was-"

"Texting lover-boy?" she teased.

"Maybe" I blushed lightly under her scrutiny.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes, "When's your flight?"

"Seven thirty tonight"

"Well have fun living it up in Chicago for the week while I'm stuck in fucking New York with Mark's family" she huffed jokingly.

"Oh I will" I winked, laughing.

"Ugh! You're gonna come back all sexed up as well while I'm reduced to being a spinster since Mark refuses to do it with his mother in the house"

"Aw" I teased.

"Oh, whatever, Swan. Go, alright? Just go and have wild monkey sex all week!" Anne laughed.

"Will do" I grinned, walking off, "Have a nice week!"

"You too" she called back falsely in that sickeningly sweet voice. Looking over my shoulder, I saw her flipping me off subtly which only made me laugh louder. Walking off with a huge grin on my lips, I finally made it to my car and hurriedly drove home.

.

.

Jiggling my knee, I bit my lip and stared out the small oval window. It was finally happening, after weeks of separation, I was finally being reunited with Edward.

"_Cabin crew take seats for landing" _

As the perfectly primmed stewards and stewardesses took their seats for landing, my nerves took over. I started worrying that Edward had changed his mind and didn't want to be with me. That he couldn't put me off coming to Chicago and just let me come as it was the hassle free option. Worst of all, I worried that I would be going back to New York single and heartbroken. The plane's wheels hit the run way and the plane bounded shakily along the tarmac.

Swallowing deeply, I straightened out my top and tightly gripped my case's handle before walking out of the baggage lounge and into the airport. I scanned the crowds for that familiar head of hair as I made my way through the expectant people. My worries swirled around my head as fear crawled through my body while I failed to spot Edward. I grabbed my phone and checked the time and found no unread messages or missed calls. I flipped through menus until I found Edward's text confirming that he'd be here.

"Hello, gorgeous"

My head whipped up and a huge grin took over my face as I saw Edward stood there in front of me. Before I could register what I was doing, I had leapt up and into his arms.

"Edward" I breathed, "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he murmured into my hair as he squeezed me tight.

Feeling my fears dissolve and my heart start to hum, I relaxed in his embrace. I buried my head in his chest, tightening my arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered.

"I'm so happy I'm here" I confessed almost inaudibly.

I felt him tighten his arms before leaning back and unwinding a hand from my body. His fingers nudged my chin up so that he could see my face,

"I'm so happy too, Bella" he pressed a feather light kiss to my lips, "So happy"

I nodded and closed my eyes while leaning up to press my lips harder to his. Crushing our lips together, we kissed hungrily, our tongues battling for dominance. I held his face in both my hands, my blackberry resting against his smooth check. Fusing our lips further together, I felt his hands hungrily roam my body until one slid under my shirt and the other over my ass. When his hand began to rub my ass, I let out a small moan and sank further into Edward's body. Edward pulled apart and we panted, matching grins on our swollen lips. Edward chuckled,

"Thought we best stop since we're in public and all" he leaned in and whispered, his breathed tickling my ear, "Once we start, I won't stop"

I bit my lip trying to conceal my grin while he laughed softly,

"Come on, let's go"

He grabbed my case, while I pocketed my phone, and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders, guiding through the now sparse crowds. As we exited the airport and into the bitter cold air, I shivered slightly resulting in Edward pulling me closer into his body.

"I'm just parked around the corner" he informed me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

We walked our footsteps falling into step and my grin grew hearing the simultaneous click-clack against the car park. As we meandered through random parked cars, we came to a sleek, stormy grey car whose paint glinted under the car park's artificial light.

"Woah"

My breath left me as Edward clicked the key fob and this car's light lit up.

"It was my dad's" Edward informed me quietly while he thumbed the key fob's logo.

"It's gorgeous" I smiled at him, walking up to where Edward stood by the passenger door.

"I always loved it" he grinned, looking down at me, "Our dads are quite alike, y'know? My dad got this when he turned fifty"

"Really?" I chuckled, brushing my fingers against his.

"Yep" he smiled, then opened the door allowing me to slide in.

I admired the swanky interior as I plugged in my seat belt and Edward rounded the car to his side.

Edward fastened himself in and turned the engine on. He revved the car once and swiftly, reversed out of the space and sped straight towards the exit. I would have been shitting myself if I wasn't already used to Edward's manic driving. I leaned back into the seat and turned my head, resting my cheek on the cool leather. Edward glanced over from the road and beamed at me, while reaching his hand out to mine until they were interlinked and resting on his knee. As soon as we were on the main road, the comfortable silence we were incased in was broken by Edward's gentle voice.

"I was wondering, since you're here for the whole week, if you could sacrifice a night of just us?"

"What do you mean?" I smiled softly.

"Well, my parents' best friends throw parties at any chance and since Thanksgiving is a legit occasion, they're having one Sunday night" he explained, "I always go because they were great when I lost mom and dad, and they're practically my family" he continued, "I understand if you don't want to, but this is like introducing you to my parents. Sandra and Darren are the only family I really have now"

The whole time Edward spoke his eyes never left the road. My heart was nearly bursting out of my chest as my fears about us were crushed and burned. The smile on my face nearly split my face as I squeezed his hand until he looked over at me, hesitantly.

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" I grinned.

"Thank you, so much" he exclaimed, freeing out hands and using his to grasp the back of my neck.

He pulled my face to his and pressed our lips together in a chaste kiss. He quickly pulled us apart and returned his eyes to the road. I let out a shocked breath, laughing while Edward just winked at me while I collapsed back into the seat.

.

.

"So this is me"

Timidly, I followed Edward into the lush condo and felt my mouth drop open slightly. His home was in one word: phenomenal. Dark glossy woods, rich colours and expensive furnishings adorned every surface in sight and as we walked further inside, I dare not touch a thing. I was vaguely aware of Edward explaining what was what but I couldn't pay attention as we explored the penthouse.

"And this is the bedroom" he smirked, waving his hand in front of me.

Winking at him, I walked past him and inspected the room. Edward followed and placed my bags on the suede bench at the end of the bed. Edward's room, despite being mainly greys, had a homely feel to it and like the everywhere else, every item looked expensive. I dragged my hand over the impeccably made bed and along the, no doubt, pure Egyptian cotton sheets. Arms encircled my waist from behind and Edward's chin rested on my shoulder, his lips brushing delicate kisses along the skin behind my ear.

"Nice bed" I commented, grinning, while tilting my head to the side to give Edward's supple lips more space.

"Hmmm, wanna try it out?" he mumbled, his lips still firmly attached to my neck.

"I thought you'd never ask" I whimpered as Edward's hands began to massage my breasts, "You. Naked. Now"

Edward laughed and spun me around, mashing as lips together as he pushed us back onto his large bed. We were gonna test the ever-loving shit out of this bed.

.

.

Brushing the hair back off Edward's brow, I smiled at his sleeping face before slowly and carefully easing out of bed so not to jostle Edward. I bit down on my lip to hold in my squeal, as my bare feet touch the cold wooden floor of Edward's bedroom. Unsure whether to dress or not, but not wanting to wander around naked, I sneakily snagged Edward's woolly dressing gown and shrugged into it. Tying the belt around my waist, I padded out into the open space, taking in the magnificent bachelor pad in the daylight. It was just as to the kitchen, I flipped on the coffee maker and rummaged in cupboards until I found a mug then admired Chicago's morning skyline through the large windows while I waited.

Once I had my steaming mug encased in my hands, I wandered through the kitchen towards the floor to ceiling windows watching the bustling city come to life with a small grin on my lips. I padded into the family room, sipping my java, trying to get my head around how beautiful yet homey Edward's parent's apartment was.

Seeing a bunch of golden photo frames hanging in a cluster on the wall, I meandered over, excited to see picture of Edward growing up. My eyes were first drawn to a picture of Edward outside a large house in a school uniform. The navy blazer was too long in the arms and the tailored shorts highlighted his pasty white legs and nobly knees. His cute face was scrunched up in a half scowl, half pout and combined with the floppy hair falling into his eyes, made it the cutest picture I'd seen.

Hands grasped my hips, making me jump a mile, nearly spilling my coffee on the plush rug and parquet floor.

"Fucking hell" I muttered, placing the mug on the fireplace mantle before spinning to face a grinning Edward. A grinning _naked _Edward.

"Don't you own clothes?" I smirked, crossing my arms as his slid either side of my head, trapping me against the wall, "Or anything to cover yourself?"

"Yes but someone" he raised his eyebrow cockily, "had stolen what I intended to wear"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, leaning fully against the wall behind me.

"Yeah" he breathed, lowering his face, trapping me further.

His lips met mine and my eyes closed as I got more into the kiss, my arms hanging around his neck loosely, as our lips caressed one another's. Edward's tongue ventured out, flicking my bottom lip making me surrender my mouth to him. I vaguely registered Edward's hand nudging the toweled fabric of his dressing gown apart before squealing and pulling away from Edward's lips and wandering hands.

"Your hands are freezing!" I exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"No they're not" he denied, reaching to slide his hands onto my skin again.

"They are-"

I let eyes fall shut as his lips cut me off. Smiling into our kiss, I allowed Edward to back me up into the wall once more while my arms hugged his neck to me. As our lips became more aggressive and our tongues probed deeper into each other's mouths, Edward's now warm hand began to roam under his dressing gown.

A moan vibrated through me when his hand found my bare ass and began sensually massaging the skin there; all the while his other hand softly glided up and down my ribcage. I gripped Edward's hair tighter and pulled him closer to me. Edward's lips moved against mine so delicately and so lovingly that I didn't even know he'd opened his dressing gown until I suddenly felt both of Edward's hands cup my breasts. Shocked, I pulled from lips from his and stared at him half confused, half amused.

"You're obsessed!" I laughed, pushing his away, grabbing the sides of gown and retying it.

"Right, missy" he smirked mischievously, "I'll give you a five second head start and then I'm reclaiming what's mine"

"What's yours?" I snorted, raising an eyebrow,

"Five"

I rolled my eyes and walked over the TV switch it on but I really had no idea where the on/off button would be on such a high-tech one.

"Four" he whispered in my ear, surprising me.

Turning on my heel, I studied him noting everything from his cocky grin to his poised feet. Oh hell.

"Edward …" I started as he walked forward, walking me backwards, "Edward" I warned again, as we sped up.

"Three"

I spun around and ran as quickly as I could.

"Two, one!"

Hearing Edward's yell, I sprinted through the apartment trying to find my way in this fucking maze of a home. I could hear Edward catching me up and I shrieked giddily as his arms wrapped around me from behind, lifting me up.

"Edward!" I squealed, laughing hysterically, "Put me down!"

"Never!" he shouted in the cheesiest voice making me laugh harder.

Someone cleared their throat.

We both froze and looked over to see an immaculately dressed, blonde stood by the front door with her perfectly waxed eyebrow raised.

"Oh God" I exclaimed in horror as Edward placed me on the floor. Noticing my dressing gown was once again untied, I hurriedly fastened it while turning around into Edward's body. His still _naked _body, "Oh God!"

"Scarlett?" Edward asked using my body to shield his nudity.

"Hello Edward"

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, while his arms surrounded me with my head buried in his chest in embarrassment, "How did you get in?"

"I used my parent's key. I just came by to see if you had a suit ready for tonight. I didn't realize you had _company_" she mused, arrogantly, her eyes flickering over to me.

"I told you Bella was coming over-"

"Edward" I cut him off, looking up and motioning to our bodies, "Can we not do this, like this?"

"Shit, yeah" he laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair, "Erm, Scar, take a seat, we'll be right back"

"Right" she spoke tersely, taking measured steps over to the other entrance to the living room while we waited until she was out of sight to get to the bedroom.

I held my face in my hands in mortification that that just happened.

"Is it safe to sit down?" Scarlett called from the couch.

"Oh God" I choked out again, making my way to the bedroom door that now mocked me.

"Now, I remember how to get to the fucking bedroom" I muttered annoyed and still mortified.

I hurried to get my clothes, trying to end this embarrassment as soon as possible.

"Fucking hell shit" I cursed angrily, rubbing my forehead as I realized my case was still by the front door.

"Bella" Edward spoke softly, turning me around and pulling me into his chest, "It's ok-"

"No it's not!" I moaned loudly into the bare skin of his torso before lifting my head up, "Who is she anyway?"

"Sandra and Darren's daughter"

"Oh God" I cried, "She's gonna think I'm a whore! And then she's gonna tell her parents I'm a whore!"

"Bella" he laughed softly, nudging my chin up with his finger until I was looking him in the eyes, "She's not. She's gonna tell them that this beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted woman is wonderful and perfect for Edward"

"You're such dork" I sighed.

"I'm _your_ dork"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I muttered as Edward kissed my lips.

"So come on, get dressed and we'll do a do-over, ok?"

"Ok" I nodded, "But…"

"But?"

"My case is by the front door still and I can't go back out to get it" I bit my lip worriedly.

"Well, wear your jeans and stuff from last night and I'll grab you a tee, then you can shower and get dressed properly later" he smiled widely, his hands gently rubbing my hips.

"I was hoping that you'd go get it but I'm beyond caring right now" I sighed softly.

"You know I like you in my clothes" he chuckled cheekily,

"Just go get me a shirt. Please"

He winked and went over to his closet before throwing a pale blue shirt at me.

When we were both decent, we walked to where Scarlett was perched on the luxurious couch tapping away on her phone. She glanced up as we entered and then down at her phone, clicking a few more times before sliding it back in her bag.

"So" Edward started awkwardly, his hands lovingly rubbing my shoulders as he stood behind me, "Scarlett, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my friend Scarlett"

"Hi, it's nice to meet-" I started, brave smile on my face, hand extended.

"Oh Edward" she laughed, ignoring me and standing, "We're much more than friends, we're practically family!"

"Yeah, I suppose we are" he chuckled, squeezing my shoulders as he saw my ignored hand drop to my side, "So do you want a drink? A coffee or something?"

"Sure" she smiled, her glossy white teeth sparkling as she did.

"Great" Edward smiled, leading us all to the kitchen.

Yeah, great.

Only a few minutes with Scarlett and I'd had enough already. Edward walked over and switched on the fancy coffee machine again while I stood fiddling with the hem of Edward's t-shirt and Scarlett slid off her suede, fur trimmed coat off, laying it over the side table with her cream patent bag. I carefully eyed her expensive outfit as she gracefully lifted herself onto one of the stools at the bar, her leather pencil skirt stretching over her legs as she crossed them, her ankle booties gleaming. Feeling inferior in comparison to her, I brushed my hair behind my ear and tried to appear more confident.

"Do you have your suit ready then, Edward?" Scarlett asked, demanding attention.

"Yep" he smiled, grabbing two cups and handing one to each of us.

"Thanks" I whispered, smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, as I sipped the soothing liquid. Smiling, I held my cup in both my hands while Edward leaned back against the island.

"So," Scarlett asked, placing her cup down on the granite counter, "What are you doing tonight?"

I swallowed confused and looked at Edward,

"I … I'm going with Edward?"

"Oh" Scarlett said, "I hadn't realized. Did you know to bring a dress?"

Feeling relief for packing a nice dress, even though it was for Thanksgiving Day itself, I smiled widely at Scarlett and nodded. It was a dark teal tea dress with long organza puffy sleeves. I'd even brought black, peep toe stilettos to go with it.

"Ooh, can I see it?" She grinned smugly.

Knowing that she was a big part of Edward's life, and therefore wanting to keep her sweet, I smiled politely and nodded. As we walked to Edward's bedroom, I glanced over and saw Edward following us and flashed him an appreciative smile. Remembering to grab my case, we all piled into Edward's bedroom where I laid my case on them chair in the corner, opening it and rummaging for my dress and shoes.

"Did you not have time to make your bed this morning, Edward?" Scarlett laughed, eyeing the unmade bed complete with messy and rumpled sheets.

"Oh, erm" he laughed quietly, running a hand through his hair, "I didn't have time. I've been busy"

Blushing bright red, I chewed on my bottom lip to hide my smile while glancing over at a grinning Edward. He winked at me as I turned and busied myself with search.

"Really?" She laughed before sobering up, realization hitting her, "Oh, I see"

Finally seeing the teal material, I pulled it out and spun around to try and break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Here it is" I announced, walking over to wear Scarlett now sat perched on the end of the bed, "It's a bit creased but they'll soon fall out if I hang it up"

"That's a, lovely dress, Bella" Scarlett praised patronizingly, "but I'm not sure it's right for the sort of parties my parents throw"

"Oh right" I replied. What the hell kind of parties did they throw then?

"I'm sure that dress will be fine-"

"No it won't" Scarlett cut Edward off with a sigh, "You know about our parties, Edward"

Feeling dread begin to whirl and sink to the bottom of my stomach, I glanced at Edward's scowling face.

"Well, we'll go shopping this afternoon then"

"You'll have to" Scarlett agreed before looking at her watch, "I must dash, I'm helping mom set up everything for tonight"

"Ok" Edward nodded, ushering her already sashaying form through the door.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I carefully folded my 'lovely' dress back up, placing it in my suitcase.

"Hey"

Turning around, I saw a weary Edward stood in the doorway.

"Hey" I smiled, "Scarlett gone then?"

"Yeah" he nodded, walking over to me, his hands immediately wrapping around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I'm sorry about Scarlett. I know she can be, overpowering. I hope you weren't uncomfortable"

"It was fine. _She_ was fine" I lied, smiling encouragingly at him.

"Good" he smiled, relieved, "I don't ever want you upset"

* * *

**Remember, reviews are what rainbows are made of :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not going to bore you with apologies and excuses, just know I'm truly sorry for the long, long delays and I aim to finish by the end of the month. You're patience and support has kept me going. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Nervously, I scratched the back of my neck where a loose strand of hair had escaped my perfectly coifed style, only to once again notice how amazing Edward looked in his all black suit. Notice the word suit. After much insistence, Edward had demanded that I wear the dress I'd bought with me and that he was wearing his best suit, rather than the tux Scarlett had picked out. To be fair, after hearing that Scarlett was the one to pick his tux, I was much more open to him not wearing it. I did feel pretty in my dress but I knew I was gonna stick out like a sore thumb. It was kind of worth it though to see Edward in his pristine suit. It was difficult to describe how he looked but if I had to, one word would be orgasmic.

The elevator dinged and the gold doors slid open leading us into the entrance hall of Darren and Sandra's penthouse home. If the whole situation wasn't intimidating enough, we'd come to a party at a million dollar apartment that overlooked the city. Edward's was nothing compared to this. We'd only just arrived and the grandeur of the place had me stunned. Swallowing, I followed Edward as he led me to where the party seemed to be happening, the heat of his hand through the chiffon of my dress the only thing keeping me sane.

As we descended the small steps that lead to a massive room filled to the brim with people covered in furs, diamonds and sequins. This was no family get together. Stunned, I allowed Edward to swerve us through the crowd behind the ice sculpture, past one of the many champagne laden servers and towards the small orchestra complete with crooner. In the months since Tanya's wedding, I'd always regarded it to be the most elaborate and luxurious affair but now, now this party had taken that title.

"You alright?" Edward asked in my ear while his hand slid from the small of my back to my hip.

"Yeah" I croaked, pressing a hand to the base of my throat.

"Ok" he nodded, smiling softly at me as he squeezed me to his side.

I began to grasp my clutch tighter in my hands as I noticed Edward directing us to where Scarlett stood with four other people. And fucking hell, she looked like a fucking fairy from the top of a Christmas tree. She was in a tight silver, sequin encrusted dress that had a hot pink silk sash tied in a big fancy bow and had her hair scraped back into a giant pile of curls. She held a flute of champagne in one hand and was gesticulating wildly with the other. The woman to her right was a simple black dress with cap sleeves that pooled on the floor while her own dark blonde locks with twisted up in a neat chignon; while the woman to Scarlett's left wore her long mousy hair down drawing the eye to the gold detailing on her dark emerald dress. Two men in non-descript, yet no doubt designer, suits stood with them.

"Edward!" Scarlett exclaimed loudly, drawing her group's attention to us as we approached them.

"Darling!" the older woman in the black dress cried as she threw her arms around Edward, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"It's nice to see you too, Sandra" Edward chuckled, returning the embrace with his other arm.

"Edward" the older man beamed, walking over and shaking Edward's hand, holding it between the two of his.

"Darren" Edward grinned.

As soon as their hands parted, Sandra's hands cupped his face in a motherly way and her made-up face softened,

"How are you, darling? Are you eating well?"

"I'm fine, Sandra" he smiled then glanced at me, "I'm great actually"

Flushing, I looked away and down at my clutch.

"Well, well, well" she giggled, "Who have you brought with you?"

"This is my Bella" Edward introduced, making my heart stutter at the 'my'.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella" Sandra greeted me, shaking my hand gently and then looked at Edward.

"You too" I smiled back widely.

"Where's your tux, Edward?" Scarlett demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly as they flickered to me.

"It didn't fit right" he lied seamlessly, "Plus, you know I always feel more comfortable in a suit"

As Scarlett opened her mouth to protest, Sandra cut her off and officially became my favorite person at this party,

"As long as you're happy" she beamed at Edward before turning to me, her hand on my arm, "and I think you've something to do with that. This young man has been the smiliest that I can remember these past few months and it's clear why now"

"Oh" I grinned, blushing again yet ecstatic from her observation.

"Go get a drink you two and come back to chat with us, ok? Good"

Edward nodded, grinning and ushered us back through the crowd towards the high tech bar. As we approached, a smirk slid onto my lips,

"So you've been smiley recently, huh?" I teased, bumping his hip with mine as we waited for the bartender to make his way to us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" he sighed, rolling his eyes with a grin on his face.

"I think it's sweet" I commented honestly, flicking my eyes to his face.

He looked over at me and smiled crookedly at me before lowering his head to mine and pressing a long, loving kiss to my lips.

.

.

Sandra and Dean's parties weren't exactly the sort where you ate a good meal. Theirs were more of a nibble and drinks party. So by half past nine, I'd had three glasses of champagne and was now on a gruesomely pink drink, in a fancy glass that I'd forgotten the name of, oh, and starving. Edward and I were sat at a table with Sandra, Darren, Scarlett and the couple from before who I'd found out were Charlotte and Alex.

Tonight wasn't exactly thrilling and to be honest, I felt completely out of it. They were reminiscing and laughing while I was trying to catch the eye of any server with a tray of food to ease my hunger. I'd have faked a headache or begged Edward to let us go back to his if he didn't looked so damned happy and relaxed; the most relaxed I'd ever seen him. Forgetting my search for food, I watched Edward and felt a tender smile rest on my lips. He was sat to my left, a huge smile permanently etched onto his face while his right arm draped across my chair, allowing his fingers to swirl on the skin of my arm. Feeling my alcoholic tendencies rising as I slipped further and further out of the conversation, I grabbed my fancy glass and downed the rest of the shitty drink. I'd get a glass of wine but I'd drunk my own weight in it as Tanya's wedding and was severely put off it for a while. I'd kill for a fucking beer though. A nice cool, frothy softly, I placed the glass back on the cream table cloth before spying a server coming my way.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to me.

"Yes, Miss?" he replied.

"Do you by any chance have a beer of any kind?" I questioned, slightly desperately.

The blonde waiter's lips quirked up in an amused smile as his eyes glanced at Darren and Sandra,

"One moment"

As he left, I faced the group and tried to follow the most recent memory.

"Oh but don't you remember?" Scarlett laughed, "He refused and you had to spend the holiday avoiding the cave"

"Yeah but _I _recall that it was your fault I was scared of that stupid cave in the first place" Edward argued, laughing with everyone, "You were the one that made us watch that damned film!"

A hand appeared in front of me with another fancy glass but this time a beer filled one.

"Thank you so much" I gushed, beaming as he left and I reached for the foamy goodness.

Sipping, I savored the bitter taste. I felt Edward lean in and as his lips brushed my ear, he quizzed comically,

"Beer?"

Turning my head until our lips were centimeters apart, I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked,

"You can take the girl out of the Forks but you can't talk Forks out of the girl" I winked at him, cheekily.

"God, you're amazing" he breathed, kissing me swiftly making my eyes float close.

When he pulled back seconds later, I felt my heart pound and my stomach serge at what I saw in his gorgeous green eyes. Because what I could see in them was the reason I was still here, sat with people I'd never dream of mixing with, in a place I'd only ever seen in magazines, in a world where I clearly didn't belong; all because of what Edward was telling me.

"Are you drinking _beer_?" Scarlett observed, just managing to veil her sneer while simultaneously breaking our intense bubble.

"Erm, yes" I answered, uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"Oh" she deadpanned, raising her eyebrow slightly as sipped her 'sophisticated' drink.

Anger cursed through me for the umpteenth time since I'd met Scarlett but I squashed it down, reminding myself that I was doing this for Edward.

"So" Darren cleared his throat obviously sensing the tension between his daughter and I, "Edward, Sandra said you two met when you were in Seattle?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly as they nervously flickered over to Edward but he just looked unfazed. We had gone the whole night and avoided this question, I had no idea how but we did. Unsure what to say, but knowing that no one knew of Edward's actual job, I let Edward take the lead.

"Yep" Edward smiled, reassuringly at me, "It was when I was meeting a client and I'd stopped for a coffee on the way, when Bella literally bumped into me and spilt her coffee all over my shirt"

Soft laughter erupted around the table, as I eyed Edward with a gentle smile on my lips, amazed at how the words just flew out his mouth,

"And despite the now luke warm coffee that was quickly ruining _my favorite shirt_," he teased, earning a raised eyebrow from me, "I reigned in my anger and I'm glad I did"  
I felt myself melt further when Edward's eyes swiveled over to mine. And then he ruined the sweet story.

"Well that, and I was struggling not to laugh as she bumbled and blushed, stuttering her apologies"

"Ha. Ha" I pulled my fist back and punched his arm hard.

He laughed loudly and threw his arm around me, hugging me to him while his family happily laughed with him. Edward looked down at me and winked at me discreetly. I rolled my eyes in response but my lips were unable to resist and curved up into a smile.

"How darling!" Sandra beamed before smirking slightly, "Although you always did have a way with words, Edward"

"Yes, you certainly know how to paint things to people" I agreed, a smirk working its way onto my own lips. The irony.

Edward let out a bellowing laugh, as his arm tightened and squeezed me against his side with a knowing look in both our eyes. As conversation began again, I leaned my head against Edward's chest and took a small sip of my beer when Scarlet caught my eye across the table. The cool and venomous look she gave me sent dread through my entire being.

.

.

After checking my phone, I slid it back into my clutch and swiped my finger under my eye to rid myself of the excess eyeliner. Panda eyes are never a good look. The ornate door swung open and I spun to see Scarlet sashay inside.

"I'm done" I told her quietly, even though she probably didn't care, "It's all yours"

Grabbing my bag, I hurried to the door, confused why she would barge in when her strong fingers clasped themselves around my wrist. Pulling me back, I turned to look at her only to see that malicious look on her face again.

"What the-"

"You need to get a grip" she hissed.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, my lip curled.

"I know something's going on with Edward" she announced maliciously, her grip tightening on my wrist, "I know he's not telling us all something and I know you're a part of it"

Trying not to give anything away, I kept my face as calm as possible.

"I have no idea what you'r-"

"Save it for someone who cares, darling" she sneered, "All I need to hear is that you're leaving. Edward doesn't need some whore like you, he needs a real woman-"

"Oh, and I'm sure that's you, right?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Well, I think we both know I'd be a better match for him" she agreed, smirking evilly, "Listen, take my advice. Go and leave him alone. Do you really think someone like Edward would still want you a few months down the line? He's going to grow bored of you eventually and he'll realize that this fling of yours no longer meets his needs."

My blood boiled and my eyes pricked in anger as I stared at her flawlessly painted face, twisted into a menacing grin.

"Fuck. You" I spoke quietly yet fiercely.

Spinning around, I gripped my clutch with a death grip and headed straight for the door.

"You know I'm right, Bella" Scarlett called out, as I threw open the door and rushed out.

Taking deep calming breaths, I tried to push down all the insecurities that Scarlett had brought back to the surface. I marched through the crowds of people and straight to the bar. Thankfully due to the lateness of the evening, I was served straight away. I grabbed the tiny glass and chugged back the whiskey I'd ordered, ignoring the burning sensation on my throat.

"Another" I croaked, shoving the glass toward the bartender. He filled the glass and I clutched it, once again chugging back the alcohol. Just as I slammed the glass back onto the bar top, I felt a set of familiar arms encircle my waist,

"Bella, slow down" Edward chuckled.

I nodded, not turning around, as I gripped the marble edge of the bar. I knew I'd blurt everything out if I saw what I saw earlier in those eyes.

"You ok?" he quizzed gently, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yeah" I nodded, then took a deep breath and turned to face him, plastering what I hoped was a convincing smile onto my lips.

Edward's easy going grin fell slightly while his brow furrowed. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek, his thumb tenderly caressing the apple of my cheek. The expression on his face, the way he held me and the same look in his eyes broke my barrier. Glancing over Edward's shoulder, I saw Scarlett stood laughing and drinking with her parents. That was where Edward belonged, not with some insecure high school teacher with a crazy family that's butts into everyone's business and can't stay in their pants. No, Edward should be with someone who can flourish at these sorts of events, who can stand by his side as an equal, not his subordinate. Most of all, he needs a normal relationship with no lies. Tears leaked from my eyes and my face crumbled. Scarlet was right.

"Hey, hey, hey" Edward pulled me into his arms and I gripped his shirt in my fists, as more tears glided down my face,

"What's brought this on?" he murmured, brushing the hair back from my forehead while I frantically tightened my grasp on him.

This was it. I had to do what was right for both of us.

"I… I need to go"

Shaking slightly, I released him and took a step back, not daring to look at his beautiful face.

"Ok, let me say bye to-"

"You don't understand. I need to go" I croaked, shaking my head, "I _have_ to go"

Using all my remaining will power, I pushed past Edward and hurried through the dwindling crowd of people to the golden elevator doors.

"Bella!"

Desperately, I hit the button again and again, willing it to turn up before Edward did. The regal doors eventually opened and I leapt in, jamming my finger on the ground floor button. My heart started to slow as the doors began to close. Biting my lip tightly to hold in my sobs, I leant back against the elevator wall. Sniffing, I looked down just as the doors closed shut to see Edward's hurt and confused expression, breaking my heart.

.

.

Trudging slowly down the corridor, I brushed the tears off of my cheeks and willed myself not to collapse until I was on the plane back home. I reached Edward's apartment door and placed my hand on the handle, only to let out a pathetic groan as I realized that I had no way in. Slumping forward, I rested my forehead on the cool door and tried to figure out what the fuck to do. If could get in, just for a minute or two, throw my things in my case and get out of there, I could be gone. Out of Edward's life.

"Let me get that"

Letting out a short shriek, I spun around, hand on my chest trying to slow my beating heart down.

"Edward" I breathed.

The grinning, happy-go lucky man I'd met all those months ago, who'd spent the night beaming and making me laugh, was no longer there. Stood in his place, was a cold, vacant shell of the man I'd come to care so deeply for. I don't know what hurt me the most; the fact that I had to leave him like that or the fact that I had to leave him at all.

Gently, he nudged me to the side, sliding his key into the lock and opened the door for me. Staring at him, I chewed the bottom of my lip as he refused to look at me. He nodded his head towards the door and I slowly walked into the apartment that housed so many moments in such a short amount of time. Unable to cope knowing that I'd transformed him into this so quickly, I hurriedly made my way to Edward's bedroom, grabbing my case from beside the door and hastily adding all my things to it before zipping it close. Turning, I jumped slightly to see Edward's frame taking up the doorway.

"So that's it" he stated.

"Edward…" I begged him with my eyes to let it go, let me go.

"You're leaving" he said, clenching his eyes shut before snapping them back open, "Is that why you came here? To finish with me?"

"What!" my eyes widened, "No-"

"So you just decided that you were done with me tonight? Had your fun but now it's time to move on?" he dug, his face creasing in anger.

"Edward, no!"

"Was what we had not enough, Bella?"

"No, Edward, I'm doing this _for us_!" I exclaimed, fists tightly clenched at my sides.

"Cut the fucking bullshit, Bella!" he roared, silencing me instantly, "Breaking up with someone isn't a split decision so don't insult me by lying to me!"

I stared at him, unsure what to say as a tear leaked from my eye. He was right. I'd had my doubts all along and Scarlett's thoughts just sealed our fate. Pursing my lips to hold in a deep sob, I looked to the ground unable to face his accusing eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he bellowed, making me look up in time to see his fist raise and punch the door, the force pushing it back into the wall with a thundering smack.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out.

"You're sorry? Jesus, Bella, I thought we'd gotten past all this" he spat, his face contorting into disgust, "I thought we'd gotten past all the lies and the running but clearly we haven't! Obviously, running is the thing you do best because you always seem to ruin relationships by doing it!"

"I'm sorry, ok?!" I screamed back, anger and hurt merging inside me, "I'm sorry that I'm not women enough for you! I'm sorry that all I seem to do is hurt people. And I'm sorry that my instincts ruin every fucking thing!"

Crying softly, I avoided looking at Edward's face while willing my heart not to rule my decision. I needed to leave. Edward and I aren't meant to be together. If we were, we wouldn't have met the way we did - with me having too many insecurities to turn up to my cousin's wedding alone and him being the guy I paid to lie for me.  
Stumbling over to my suitcase, I pulled up the handle and began slowly walking to Edward.

"Why are you doing this? Please, just … help me understand" he pleaded softly, his beautiful face contorted in confusion and heartache.

"Because" I sniffed, "it's for the best and eventually we'd be doing this anyway"

"Don't you care about me at all?" he whispered sounding like the scared little boy, like the little boy I'd seen in the picture just this morning.

"Of course but, Edward" I sighed jaggedly, dreading what I was about to say.

"We don't belong together" I whispered.

"Bull. Fucking. Shit" he sneered, "We do and you fucking know it, Bella!"

"Edward, please-"

"How fucking dare you say that? How can you look me in the eye and tell me that?! What the hell made you believe that bag of shit!?"

"Look at us, Edward!" I yelled, "You're the man about town and I'm the teacher! We don't go together! When do people like you ever end up with people like me, huh? Never, that's when! So excuse me for breaking my own heart now, rather than you doing it further down the line!"

"I can't believe you fucking think that!" he sneered.

Scoffing at him, I barged my way through the door, walking to where my coat was hung. Shrugging it on, I turned back to my case only to bump into Edward's chest.

"You're not going anywhere" he growled.

"Oh yeah! Why the fuck not?" I spat back, grabbing my bags and turning to the door.

"Because I fucking love you!"

Silence encased the apartment as I froze. Only the soft chiming tick of the clock breaking through the stillness. He loves me? My tender, broken heart twisted and squirmed inside my chest, begging me to turn around and run into his arms, declaring my love for him. My love for him? Fucking. Hell. I love him. I fucking love him! Panic rose within me, taking over. I couldn't love him! Love just ruins things. It complicates everything. Licking my dry lips, I tried to figure out what to do, to say, but I had no idea. Shaking slightly, I swallowed deeply and tried to straighten out my jumbled thoughts while my hand tightened on the handle of my suitcase.

Not knowing what else to do, I did the only thing I knew how, I walked out for the door.

.

.

"_Hey, Bella, it's me! Haven't heard from you in a while so just checking everything's ok? Internet down? Phone broken? Your hideous sweats suffocated you in your sleep?"_ Alice's giggle echoed through my apartment to where I laid under my duvet on the couch, watching mind numbing life-time movies, "_So yeah. Call me!_"

.

.

"_Bella, sweetheart, its mom. Give me a call, we need to make plans for Christmas. Love you!_"

.

.

"_Erm, hi Bells. You're mom's worrying a bit down our end so do your old man a favor, and give her a ring? Bye_"

.

.

"_Yo Bella! Pick up the damn phone, woman! Emmett's driving me nuts and I need someone who isn't obsessed with fucking weddings to talk to, sooooo … call me. Like now."_

.

.

Sniffling, I wiped my nose and then my eyes before sinking further into my cocoon. It was just under three weeks since I'd left. And it hadn't gotten easier. I'd called into school, claiming a bad bought of flu but tomorrow I had to go back and I was dreading it. No one knew what had happened but how could they when I hadn't spoken to anyone since I went to Chicago. Edward called frequently. And it destroyed me. He'd told me he loved me and I realized just how much I loved him but seriously, how was it gonna work? In two different states with a relationship built on lies?

"_It's me, again_" he sighed, his voice blowing over the phone, "_I, I'm getting the message here, Bella, so you get your wish, I'll stop. I won't call anymore and I won't try to make you see the truth. I… I love you … _" I heard him sigh jaggedly, "_Goodbye_"

Clenching my eyes shut, I jammed my hands over my ears and blocked out any source of life for as long as possible.

.

.

* * *

**So ... let me know your thoughts :D Once again, thank you :)**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A lot of you have expressed concern with my extended story line and I appreciate you all sticking with me. Unfortunately, I've lost some followers due to this and while I feel terrible that this story no longer holds anything for you, I'm gonna to stick to my guns and do things my way. Bearing that in mind, try to read this with an open mind and remember there will be an Edward and Bella happy ever after.**

**I promised to update and have the story finished by the end of the month and so far, so good :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Three months later …_

Christmas had passed and while I couldn't get out of going to Seattle for Christmas itself, I did manage to only have to stay for a couple of days. Thank God. The memories of Edward were still very much there and much more vivid than back home. Presents were exchanged, the usual traditions kept and my family proved to be just as crazy as they were last year. The only difference was a subdued Tanya and no Sam. She tried to act as carefree and bubbly as always but a blind man could see the strain it took. Surprisingly no one pushed us together and tried to get us to fully reconcile, it was like an unspoken rule. I did talk to her briefly but not our usual giggly conversations. I made up some shitty excuse for going home early and I'm sure no one believed me but still they let me go and I rang in the New Year with a bottle of vodka, cookie dough and Edward's tee.

"I know exactly what - Bella, are you listening?"

"Yeah" I nodded, breaking out of my little bubble and flashed an easy-going smile at Anne, "You want to start up a creative writing group"

"Yeah" she eyed me suspiciously before continuing, "But I thought we could maybe make a feature in the school paper, what do you think?"

"Sounds good" I smiled and then glanced at my watch, "Listen, it's about time I started heading home so we can talk more about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely" Anne beamed, packing up her stuff with me.

"Fab" I agreed, scooping up my folder and bag into my arms once I'd slipped my coat on.

Anne's eyes swept over to the tall, blonde for the fifth time in as many minutes and I felt a small grin slide onto my lips,

"Go" I urged her, "You know you wanna"

Anne bit her lip, her eyes dancing, as I laughed softly and nudged her shoulder with my own.

"See you tomorrow!" I called out, purposely loud to catch the attention of Anne's affection.

.

.

Rolling my eyes, I stabbed the knife in the air in the direction of Simon Cowell's voice. Both he and his British pretentiousness were getting on my last nerves.

"_…was atrocious. The worst attempt at a Mariah song I've ever heard_."

Dropping my knife into the sink, I turned and opened the oven before scooping up the mushrooms with my hands and scattering them into the beef in red wine. I felt my sour expression melt into a proud smile as the decadent scent of my stew swirled out the oven and around my kitchen. A thundering knock echoed through my apartment breaking my self-induced cooking trance. Sighing softly, I closed the oven door and wiped my hands on a towel as I passed. Another pounding knock rang out.

"Coming!" I shouted, chucking the checkered towel onto side table. I picked up my keys and put them in the lock pulling the deadbolt at the same to time to open the door.

"Hello-" I answered but all my breath left me as I saw who was stood there.

"Hi"

"Sam?"

"Yeah" he grimaced, bringing a hand up to run through his jagged black hair.

"Wow" I sagged against my door, "What are you doing here? What are you doing in _New York_?"

"Can I come in?" he sighed.

"Sure" I agreed, throwing open the door as he shuffled in.

Once I'd locked the door up again, I turned and walked to the living room where I found him stood with his back to me, muttering angrily while one hand rubbed his face.

"Are you ok? I mean, I heard about you and Tanya but-"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he cut me off softly, his eyes following me as I sat down on the couch. I motioned to him and nodded and gently collapsed in the armchair. He leaned over his knees and both his hands rubbed his face.

"Sam?" I called quietly.

"I'm a fucking idiot, Bella. Why the hell did I marry her? I mean, she slept with my best fucking friend - her cousin's partner, _you're_ partner! Why did I think I could overlook something like that?"

Not sure what to say, I offered him a sympathetic smile.

"She said she'd do therapy, counseling or something …why did I believe her?" he lifted his head, and his forlorn eyes burnt into mine.

"Is that why you're getting divorced?" I asked as gently as possible, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah" he blew out a breath, "Everything was fine at first, the honeymoon was great and I thought when we got back it'd be just like before but it wasn't, everything she did and said just reminded me of what she'd done. By Halloween, I just couldn't take it and I filed for divorce."

"God, Sam, I'm sorry" I frowned, wishing he wasn't hurting.

"You win some, you lose some" he shrugged, rubbing his hands together, "I heard about you and Edward"

"Oh. Yeah" I cleared my throat, ignoring the longing in my chest, as I brushed some hair behind my ear, "Difference of opinions" I explained.

Feeling uncomfortable with the mention of Edward, I nervously stood and made my way to the kitchen, rambling as I went.

"I made a beef casserole for my dinner. It's just in the oven, finishing off. You're welcome to stay and have some."

"Thanks" he smiled hesitantly, "That actually sounds pretty good"

.

.

"I don't really have anything in for dessert. I wasn't expecting company" I called over my shoulder as I let the sink fill with soapy, warm water.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I could eat another bit"

"Good" I laughed softly, turning off the tap.

This evening had been surprisingly nice. Talking and laughing with one of my oldest friends but someone who knew how crappy life had been recently was refreshing.

"Bella?" Sam's voice cut off my inner rambling.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"I've enjoyed tonight"

"Me too" I spun around, smiling, leaning back against the sink.

"Good" he smiled, his eyes relieved.

I smiled softly at him then noticed how close he was. Before I could react, his lips were on mine and his hands encasing my arms. My brain finally caught up and my hands reached up and shoved him back roughly.

"What the hell?" I spat, fury taking over me. How dare he!

"I thought, I thought you wanted-"

"No!" I shouted outraged, "No, Sam. Not at all. Why would you do that?"

Slumping back against the counter top, I rubbed my forehead and tried to digest what just happened. Sam just kissed me. Sam. _Tanya_'s Sam.

"Fucking hell!" he cursed, "I thought we were on the same page. After talking about Tanya and Edward, I thought you wanted, that you-"

"That what, Sam?" I cut him off, snarkily.

"That you wanted to make them hurt like they'd hurt us!" he yelled, "To make them know what it feels like to have your heart twisted and crushed and pulled out of your chest, leaving you breathless and aching. To feel how crippling it is, when the person you love the most, destroys you" he ended in a heartbreaking whisper.

"Sam …" I started hesitantly, understanding his pain.

"I just wanted to feel something. Anything" he took a step towards me, but still keeping a reasonable distance from me, "Don't you get like that, Bella? The urge to feel loved and cared for, to feel someone's skin against your own, to know that one person whole heartedly wants you?" he murmured gently, closing the gap between us, drawing me in with his words, "Don't you wanna feel something, Bella? Know how they felt? Feel _some_ sort of comfort?"

Lifting my eyes up to his, I opened my mouth to tell him no, when I realized that I couldn't. I wanted to just forget everything and feel good again. So when Sam lowered his lips to mine, I accepted it. My body sagged at the feeling of lips on mine and my eyes closed while my lips slowly began to move with his. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip seeking entry and I opened my mouth to his while his hands slunk down my sides towards my ass making me jump. Pulling back, I frantically looked anywhere but Sam. Shocked and scared as I realized what I'd just done.

"Oh God!" I cried, my hands cupping my mouth, "What am I doing?"

"Bella-"

"No" I shook my head, shuffling back, "No, Sam"

"Bella, really-"

"No! I can't believe, you just, I mean, we just"

Speechless, I collapsed back, leaning against the counter. What the fuck did I agree to? I love Edward, not Sam.

"Bella" Sam whispered, slowly walking to me. His hand reached out and skimmed my arm comfortingly but I couldn't stand it.

"No" I muttered, moving from his touch.

Sighing, he lowered his head and blew a breath out before looking back at me,

"I'm sorry for that" he apologized gently, "You'd just been so great listening to my shit and you're the only I feel really understands"

"Why'd you come here, Sam? Just to toy with me and see how far you'd get?"

"No!" he protested, "Admittedly, I came here to get some sort of closure but I didn't intend to, I never came here to hurt you. I just, I" he let out a small breath as his eyes never strayed from mine, "You were there and I just got carried away"

Swallowing, I bit my lip unsure of what to say. Sam's head leant down to mine and this time I knew it was coming but I did nothing to stop it and Sam's lips softly met mine. Instantly my eyes closed as Sam kissed me so tenderly that it reminded me of how Edward used to kiss me. Turning my head to the right, Sam's lips slid from my lips to my cheek as I clenched my eyes shut. I don't think I can do this. It's too fucking weird.

"Bella" he whispered, his hands reaching up to cheeks, his thumbs caressing my skin.

"I can't," I whimpered, "Sam. I'm sorry"

"Ok" he nodded, letting his hands fall, "I understand"

"Hey, let's just forget this happened, alright?" I squeezed his hand, "We've both been drinking and we're both vulnerable so let's put a line through it"

"Thank you" he spoke softly, his eyes pained still but a small, true smile on his lips.

.

.

Sam stayed over that night and we sat and we drank and we talked and we drank some more. He just needed someone to talk to who wasn't going to pity him and that someone was me. We helped each other by talking and we agreed to rule our kiss as a mistake and nothing more. We didn't care for each other romantically, we loved each other like Emmett loved Alice and like Jasper loves Brianna; not how I loved, no love Edward. He left the next morning with a promise to keep in touch and to get dinner the next time he was in town.

I never spoke a word of Sam's visit to anyone and from the conversations I had with my family, neither did he. Thankfully, we didn't make any mistakes that couldn't be resolved. One thing I did learn that night, was that the love I had for Edward was irrevocable and unbreakable, and that I loved him with my entire soul and always would do. Now I just had to figure out how to fix my mess.

It was the beginning of April now and I was happy to say that Sam and I emailed each other regularly without any hint of awkwardness and it was great. He was back at work and seeing a counselor now, and finally getting his life back on track. And me? I was surviving and soon, maybe I'd be happy again. Now though, right now? I was pissed off. My kids had just returned from spring break and clearly they were still in holiday mode because I've received no serious responses at all.

"You know what?" I cut across their rowdiness, "Private reading till the end of class" I continued talking over their groans and protests, "I want the book finished by next lesson and I want you to start now. Not a peep out of any of you."

"Aww but Miss-"

"What did I just say, Will?" I stopped him, raising my eyebrow.

Noting the short fuse I had today, he didn't respond, just nodded and opened his novel.

As silence enveloped the room, only broken by the occasional turning of a page, I sat down at my desk and rubbed my temples feeling an impending headache coming on. Hearing the dull, muted buzz of my phone vibrating in my top draw, I lifted my head and slyly opened the draw and looked at my phone's glowing screen. I felt my brow furrow as I read the unfamiliar number before it cut off and my iPhone laid silent. A few moments passed, it began again and my phone vibrated, flashing that mystery number. I eyed the clock and saw that there was only twenty minutes of class left; surely the person could wait a little while? Closing the draw, I tried to forget my phone and eyed my students, who for once were following instructions completely.

"Thankfully" I muttered, grabbing my laptop and firing it up while my phone once again stopped and then started up.

After the fourth call, I huffed and gave up. I threw the draw open and grabbed my phone then stood up and addressed my class,

"I'll be back in a few minutes and I expect you to be silent and reading when I return" I warned, walking out the room as my phone vibrated once again.  
Closing the door behind me, I walked a few feet to some lockers and hesitantly clicked answer and raised the phone to my ear,

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Bella Swan?_" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?" I replied, confused.

"_Oh, I'm sorry! It's Sandra, Sandra Young, from Chicago_"

"Oh" I spoke softly, swallowing deeply, nerves creeping into my stomach, "W-what can I do for you?"

"_I'm afraid I don't come bearing good news_" she let a jagged, tearful sigh and my stomach dropped at her words, "_its Edward_"

"Why? What's wrong with him? Is he ok?" I rushed out, my heart in my throat when she let out a small cry,

"_Oh sweetheart, there's been an accident_"

.

.

Clearing my throat, I clenched my phone in my hand and slowly walked into my classroom, completely ignored my students and slid on my coat then took my bag out of the bottom draw of my desk. Still feeling dazed, I forced myself to talk clearly and calmly,

"I, I have a family emergency, someone will be in shortly. Get on with your reading" I gave a shaky smile and walked out the door, straight across the hall to Anne's classroom.

Knocking, I entered the room causing Anne to pause mid-sentence, giving me her attention,

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but can I," I took a deep breath trying not to let my tears escape, "Can I talk to you in hallway a moment?"

"Sure" she replied, eying me warily, "Think about how you're going to structure your plan and I'll be back in a minute"

She walked briskly towards me and closed the door firmly behind us.

"What's happened?" she quizzed, her eyes worried

"Anne, Edward's been in an accident and I need to go. C-can you watch my class and tell Mary, please?" I bit my lip, trying to keep it together.

"Of course I can" she comforted me, rubbing my arms softly, "Is he ok? What happened?"

"His godmother rang me. She said he, he was driving and a lorry ran a light and went into him. Oh, Anne, they had to cut him out of the car" I cried, my shaky hand covering my mouth.

"Bella" she sighed sadly, drawing me into her embrace, "I'm so sorry"

"I need to get there. He has to know I love him, e-even if he doesn't want anything, I can't, he has to-"

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok, Bella" Anne soothed me as I tried to calm down.

Pulling back, I wiped my eyes and was about to speak,

"Go. I'll cover and explain things to Mary, alright? Go" she smiled gently, "And let me know if you need anything and keep me informed"

"Thank you" I whispered, hugging Anne tight before pulling back, taking a deep breath and leaving the school.

**.**

**.**

**E POV  
**

.

.

"… _we haven't got long … out now … gas tank leaking …"_

.

Loud metal crunched.

Searing pain encompassed my whole body.

.

"_Now! … lift the dash …_"

.

I felt myself scream loudly as my legs burned like they were engulfed in flames.

.

"_… gonna go up … out now … eta 2 minutes …_"

.

My head pounded as I struggled to open my eyes. Hazily, I saw my Volvo contorted and welded onto the front of a huge lorry. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't form the words.

_._

_"… got a pulse … not good … losing it …_"

.

Something pressed on my leg and I screamed out again in pain before it became too much and my world went black.

.

.

Beeping broke through the darkness and I became more aware of myself and the pain that was cursing through my body. Light flooded behind my closed lids but I couldn't find the strength to open them.

"… five minutes, Mrs Young. Then we'll be prepping him for surgery"

"Thank you"

A soft hand trailed down my cheek and I winced, sharp pains pierced the skin there.

"Oh, my baby. Edward? Can you hear me, darling? Edward?"

The voice sounded so familiar and it took a moment for me to realize it was Sandra.

"S-Sandra?" I croaked dryly, my lips feeling puffy and heavy.

"Yes, it's me. Oh Edward!" she cried, both her hands caressing my tender face, "Can you open your eyes, sweetheart?"

I grunted negatively, the effort of speaking weighing on me.

"Go on, baby. Open them. Let me see those gorgeous eyes"

Struggling, I used all my strength to peel them open, only to close them straight away as the bright, blinding light singed my retinas. Once the pain had subsided, I tried again and kept blinking until I could comfortably see. The stark white of the hospital reflected the fluorescent lines making my eyes burn but allowed me to see the relief on Sandra's tear stained face.

"Oh thank God" she cried, "I was so worried!"

"I-I'm fine" I rasped.

"I know, I know" she sighed, dabbing her eyes with her scrunched up tissue then took my bruised hand in both of hers, "You gave me such a scare"

I said nothing just stared at her as glimpses of the lorry coming towards me flashed in my mind, and I remembered what I'd promised to do if I made it out alive; tell her the truth.

"I-I have to tell y-you something" I forced out the words, tears filling my eyes as I thought about how disappointed Sandra would be, "I'm s-sorry, so s-sorry-"

"What, darling?"

"I, I …" I swallowed, ignoring the ache in my throat and told her everything from my escorting days to how I remained a member of the board and not an active head in my dad's company to Bella and how I fell in love with her. Every little detail until she knew the entire truth.

"Say s-something, p-please?" I begged, tears drying on my bruised and cut cheeks.

Sandra looked up from our joined hands and stared into my eyes.

"I have never and will never stop loving you, Edward. Nothing could change that. Do I wish you weren't a paid escort? Yes. Do I wish you'd have told me before? Yes, of course I do. But the past is the past and we've all done things we aren't proud of and wish we hadn't done-"

"I-I don't" I cut her off.

"Why?"

"B-Bella" I smiled then winced at the pain my cheek.

"I see" Sandra smiled after a moment, only to be cut off by the nurse entering the room.

"Time for prep, Mr Masen" the young looking nurse replied cheerfully.

"Don't worry about a thing." Sandra pressed a loving kiss to my forehead and gently squeezed my hand, "We all love you and always will. I'll see you in a few hours, darling"

"I-I love you t-too" I called out after her retreating form before allowing the exhaustion to take over me.

.

.

* * *

**I have a feeling a lot of you may be angry and miffed but please, please, stick with me. It's all leading to something beautiful! :') Review, pretty please?  
**

**xxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter, my darlings! Fear not there is a HEA and I promise an epilogue will follow. Read on, dear friends :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I looked absolutely hideous. I had bed head from my failed attempts to sleep on the plane and after going straight to the airport and bypassing my apartment, I had no brush or bobbles to tame it. My blouse and skirt were crinkled to hell, and my feet throbbed within the confines of my patent, heeled booties. Despite my efforts to freshen up, my nose was tinged pink from my mini bouts of crying and my eyes were sore from constantly wiping them with the airline's cheap napkins. But I didn't give the slightest fuck. Because the man I loved was hurt and needed me. I'd have walked through hot coals to get to him and I knew when I arrived there were gonna be a hell of a lot of coals to walk over.

.

As the elevator doors slid open, I swallowed deeply and tried to calm my churning stomach before slowly beginning to walk down the corridor. My mouth was dry and my hands shook as I passed the nurse's station to the private rooms at the end of the hallway. Door 556 wasn't unoccupied and a familiar blonde stood staring at her nails. All my anger and misery over the past months bubbled to the surface as I eyed the catalyst to my breaking both Edward and I's hearts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snarled, straightening herself up when she spied me standing there dishevelled in front of her.

Trying my best to remain collected, I simply ignored her and side stepped her to get to the door.

"I asked you a question" she sneered, blocking my path.

"Just fuck off Scarlett" I hissed, as the door to room 556 opened.

Sandra's tired face appeared and a brief smile lifted her lips as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Bella, sweetheart" Sandra welcomed me kindly, wrapping me in a gentle hug then pulled back, "I'm glad you're here, I just wish It was under better circumstances"

"Me too" I whispered, trying to not let my emotions get the best of me.

"You_ invited_ her here?" Scarlett cut in, outraged.

"Now is hardly the time, Scarlett" Sandra chastised, her eyebrow raised in challenge.

Pursing her pouting lips, Scarlett nodded and sunk down into the chair acting much more like her shoe size then her actual age.

"How is he?" I questioned quietly, worried about the answer.

"Fucking peachy" Scarlett muttered.

Sandra tutted, giving Scarlett a stern look before steering me away from Edward's room,

"He's not in the best shape but he's still alive" she spoke after a moment.

"Thank God" I murmured relieved, my hand on my chest, "What's the damage?"

"A few fractured ribs, some cuts and bruises, and" she paused, pursed her lips and blew out a breath,

"What?" I quizzed, my stomach dropped, "What is it?"

"The car hit Edward's side and the dashboard trapped his legs. His right leg has a fracture but his left, the bone was shattered and they're worried about how he'll walk with it, _if_ he'll be able to walk with it"

"Oh God" I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes.

Sandra discretely wiped away her tears then noticed my watery eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, he'll make it through anything" she promised, her arms holding onto the top of my arms, "The good thing is he's still alive"

Taking in a ragged breath, I nodded and roughly wiped my own eyes.

"I know" I whispered, my lips shaking as I held in my tears, "Is he awake?"

"Just" she smiled, "He woke up from the operation about an hour ago but he's pretty lucid, still recovering from both the crash and the anaesthesia"

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No" she sighed, "I didn't know what was best"

"It's fine" I offered her a small smile, "Can I see him?"

"Of course, of course" she rubbed my arm, "Although, I have to let you know, I know about you and Edward"

"About me and Edward?" I repeated slowly, worry worming its way into my body.

"Everything. The truth, Bella"

"Oh my God" I cried, covering my mouth with my hand.

"No, no" she panicked, "I don't want to upset but I just couldn't pretend I knew nothing while you were here"

Not knowing what to say, I looked anywhere but Sandra's face.

"I just want you to know, I don't look at you any differently. You're still the girl that stole Edward's heart"

"Can I just see him? Please?" I begged softly.

"Of course, sweetheart" she smiled, ushering me back towards Edward's room.

When we reached door 556 once again, Scarlett was nowhere to be seen and I let out a small breath of relief.

"I'm going to meet Darren but we'll be back in an hour or so" Sandra assured me, "Don't worry about a thing. Everything happens for a reason, darling"

Nodding, I pushed down the dread and fear and opened the door. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I gently closed the door and then braced myself before looking at Edward. But I almost didn't recognize him. The man that laid in that hospital bed was adorned in angry, red scratches and cuts. His left leg was suspended; no doubt to ease the pain, and his right was bandaged yet covered by the blanket. His beautiful face was marred with a bruised cheek, busted lip and days worth of stubble while his hair was matted with dried blood and held back with a thick bloodied bandage. I cupped my mouth to muffle my cries as tears glided down my cheeks. A groan escaped his lips and I hurriedly wiped my wet cheeks as his eyes flickered open,

"S-Sandra?" his rough voiced croaked.

"No"

His head turned on the pillow, his eyes wide,

"B-Bella?"

"Yeah" I cried.

The weight of the whole situation crashed down on me and I sobbed into the back of my hand.

"H-hey" he called out, reaching a bruised hand out to me.

Still crying, I gently grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me down onto the bed and then onto his chest. Careful of his drip, he slowly wrapped his hands around me, hugging me to him. Fisting his hospital gown in my hands, I cried into the thin material as his hands held me, making me feel safe for the first time in months.

"I-I'm ok" he promised breathlessly.

As my tears slowed, I gently lifted my head and carefully shifted my body, holding my weight off his delicate torso. I looked into Edward's bright eyes through my wet lashes as he shakily raised his right hand to hold my cheek. Cupping his hand and supporting it with both of mine, I pursed my lips as the newest onslaught of tears appeared,

"N-no more t-tears"

"I'm sorry" I whispered, hiccuping as he brushed the tears from my cheeks.

I closed my eyes, embracing the feel of Edward around me, but it just brought on more guilt and made my love for Edward grow. Tears slunk down my crumpled face while I whispered the truth,

"I'm so sorry. I panicked and-"

"Y-you're here" he cut me off, making me look up at him, "T-that's, that's all I n-need to know"

Biting down on my lip, I nodded quickly and looked down at Edward's hand encased between my own. This man meant everything to me. I loved him with every fibre of my being and he needed to know.

"I have to tell you" I breathed, lifting my eyes to his, "I love you, so so much and I will do everything I can to show you"

"Bella? I love y-you too"

I cried softly, for the hundredth time today, as relief encompass my body. Feeling the happiness curse through my veins I leaned down and carefully hugged him, burrowing my face in the curve of his stubbly neck. Pressing soft kisses to the skin there, I thanked whoever or whatever God there was for giving me a second chance to love this man as he should be loved.

Turning our heads, I gave him a shaky smile and brushed the back of my fingers down his bruised cheek,

"I was so worried" I murmured.

"Don't b-be. I'm ok"

I nodded and slid my hand along the side of his neck, examining his face, proving to myself that he was well and alive.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he asked.

"Just looking" I whispered.

Smiling softly at him, I rubbed my thumb along the apple of his bruised and bloodied cheek and then leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to him lips.

.

.

I'd been in Chicago with Edward for two days now but the school were hardly lenient and I had to limited time left with him until I had to catch my flight out tomorrow night.

"He has his scan in a half hour. Do you wanna wake Sleeping Beauty or shall I?"

I looked up from my magazine and grinned as the nurse stood smirking, jotting notes on Edward's chart.

"I will, don't worry" I chuckled as she winked and left his private room – courtesy of Darren and Sandra, of course.

Placing my stuff on the tray table, I stood and smiled gently at Edward's pouting face. I carefully brushed the hair from his brow,

"Edward" I called, "Edward, time to wake up"

"Mmmm" he hummed, scrunching his face up before blinking his eyes open.

I moved forward and helped him to sit back against the pillows.

"Fucking hell" he cursed, tensely once he was sat up.

"You need me to get the nurse?" I asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm fine"

Pursing my lips, I let it slide as I perched on the edge of his bed. Since Edward and I had talked things through, I'd failed to mention Sam's visit and it had been niggling at me.

"You ok?"

"I should be asking you that" I chastised lightly, grabbing his IV free hand between both of mine, "But I do need to talk to you though"

"Alright" Edward replied hesitantly, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Sam … visited me when we weren't together" I started, swirling my fingers in the light hair on his forearm, "And he was very _vulnerable_ so I let him stay for dinner and we talked," I let out a nervous breath.

"You can tell me anything" Edward promised, quietly.

"I know" I nodded, then looked up at his face, "We kissed. Well, Sam kissed me and I resisted at first but. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know"

"Bella" Edward paused, "I'm glad you've told me, and I can't deny that the thought of you kissing someone else infuriates me, but we weren't together and it didn't go any further?" I shook my head in response, "Then I can't be mad at you for that. So let's just forget it. We're where we want to be now, right?"

Biting my lip, I nodded.

"I love you" I whispered, bringing his hand up to my lips, kissing the skin there.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

.

.

_**Charlie's POV**_

Grumpily, I scrunched my face up and tucked it into my pillow, trying to ignore the damned phone. Renee murmured and moaned to my right before rolling over, tugging the quilts with her as she went.

"It's quarter past seven" she groaned, as the phone continued to shrilly ring.

"Who the hell rings someone at quarter past seven on a fucking Sunday morning?" I ranted, sleepily.

"I don't know, answer it and you'll find out" she griped, flopping back onto her pillow.

"You. I'm sleeping" I retorted.

Renee cursed before leaning over, once again, and answering the phone,

"Hello?" she croaked before sitting up dead straight, "Bella?"

My ears perked up at the mention of my daughter's name - she knew better than to ring us early on a weekend unless there was a problem. Rolling over, I looked at Renee's concentrating face,

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" I whispered.

She frowned and waved her hand at me, giving me the universal signal to shut up. Rolling my eyes, I fluffed my pillow and put it up against the headboard and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh darling" Renee spoke softly, "But he's ok?"

"What's happened?" I whispered again, more urgently as my mind raced with horrid possibilities.

"Shut up, Charlie" Renee hissed before speaking more sweetly to our daughter, "Do you need anything? Want me to come help out?"

"Will you please-" I started annoyed, only to be cut off by Renee.

"Yes, he is. Hold on" Renee smirked, passing the phone to me, "Your daughter"

"Thanks" I retorted sarcastically, taking the phone from her.

Renee covered my hand, shielding it so Bella couldn't hear, as her face softened,

"Be gentle, baby. She's scared that we're mad and gonna be disappointed in her-"

"I'd never be-"

"Shut up" she cut me off with a smile, "I know we wouldn't but you know how anxious she gets"

"You know you're really freaking me out, Ren"

"She's fine and unhurt, just hear her out" Renee smiled cheekily, leaning over and placing her hand on my chest, "I'm gonna make some breakfast, come down when you're finished"

I nodded, smiling at her, and reached out my hand to hold her chin. I rubbed a thumb over the smooth skin there and pulled her lips to mine. Kissing her softly, I felt her smile into our kiss before pulling back,

"Calm" she whispered then winked and got out of bed.

"Hi Bella" I answered, raising the phone to my ear.

"_Were you just making out with my mother_?" she griped playfully.

"Mind your own damned business" I chuckled, "Now what's wrong?"

She sighed over the line and I felt my chest ache at the thought of my girl upset.

"Well, it's Edward"

"Hmmm" I replied, my hackles raised and my face stern.

"_He's been in an accident. So I've been in Chicago this last week, talking to the doctors with him and helping him. And we've talked things out, cleared the air so to speak, and he loves me, and I love him and,_" she let out a big breath before quietly pleading, "_Please don't be mad_"

Sighing, I rubbed my face and tried to think rationally and about Bella and her feelings.

"_Dad?_" she whispered.

"You've sorted things out, you say?" I questioned, thinking about what Renee said.

"_Yeah. We love each other_"

"Right then" I cleared my throat, "I want a word with him. Make sure he knows that I keep my guns handy"

"_Yeah_" she sniffed through a laugh, "_Thanks dad_"

"You don't have to thank me"

"_I love you_"

"I love you too, baby" I smiled softly into the receiver.

"_Edward's leg is pretty bad_" Bella spoke after a moment, "_The doctors are worried about how he'll walk with it, something about the tendons and the muscle. Do you think Carlisle will have a look at his file?_"

"Of course, sweetheart"

"_Will you text me his office number so I can give it to Edward's doctor?_"

"I'll do it as soon as we're off the phone" I promised.

"_Thanks you, I was worried you guys would be mad_"

"Your mother said" I told her, "You didn't need to be. No matter what you do, your mom and I will always love you. Now, get back to Edward before we get really soppy, ok?"

"_Yeah_" she laughed softly, making me smile, "_I'll speak to you later_"

"Will do" I smiled, "Bye, Bells"

"_Bye, dad_"

Hanging up, I quickly texted Bella Carlisle's number before I forgot and then went in search of my lovely wife.

.

.

_**Bella's POV**_

_Six weeks later ..._

Barging through the double doors, I hurriedly rushed down the hospital corridor, my heels clacking noisily on the linoleum floor, as I muttered, praying I wasn't too late. Since Edward's initial admission a month and a half ago, things were finally getting back on track. Due to work, I couldn't stay with him but managed to fly out every weekend to see him. The weekends spent together, and the numerous calls and emails in between, had allowed us to reconnect and iron out all the fucking creases.

Today was a good day though. Because today Edward could go home. His fracture had healed, as had all his other abrasions, so the doctors were happy to care for Edward's other leg as an outpatient.

Spying Edward's door, I knocked quickly and opened it to see a nurse fiddling with the newly dormant machines while Edward perched on the bed, adorned in his sweats. His head shot up and a smile lit up his face. Beaming, I dumped my bags on the floor and threw myself at him, hugging him tightly yet still mindful of his sore body.

"Baby" he breathed, his hands splayed across my back.

"Hi" I grinned, pulling back only to be cut off by his lips.

My eyes slid shut and I sunk into the kiss, cradling his face in my hands.

"You need a shave" I muttered, smiling goofily, when we finally parted, rubbing a thumb over his prickly cheek.

"I know" he chuckled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Mr Cullen's all ready to leave" the nurse informed me, "Signed his discharge papers and talked to the doctor, just waiting for you it seems"

"Definitely worth the wait" Edward murmured, looking up at me smirking, as the nurse quietly left the room.

"Are you on morphine high?" I teased, my eyes narrowed, "Cause that was embarrassingly cheesy"

"You love that I'm cheesy"

"Seems so" I rolled my eyes, as the nurse returned wheelchair in tow.

"Mr Cullen has this chair on loan for the duration of his care and when his therapist thinks the time's appropriate, he'll be given crutches too" she informed me, kindly before speaking to Edward, "Lets get you settled"

Together, we helped Edward sit in the chair and then hang his duffel bag on the back before I wheeled him out his room and down the corridor.

.

.

I dumped the last of Edward's dirty washing in the basket Sandra had left and double checked the accompanying letter she'd left.

"Does she think I don't know what I'm doing?" I asked, eyebrow raised at Edward, where he sat on a mountain of pillows in the middle of his giant bed. In only his boxers, may I add.

"She doesn't" he rolled his eyes, "It was the only way to get her to visit when you've gone home"

Grinning, I nodded and placed the letter down on his chest of drawers.

"Now come lay down with me. We can watch a movie" he called out, opening his arms invitingly.

Eagerly, I crawled onto the bed and very carefully tucked myself into his side, on top of the covers. I laid my head on his shoulder and rested a hand on his smooth stomach as he put a film on the TV.

"I'm so glad you're home" I murmured into his skin, "I was worried they'd keep you in for months"

"Well I'm home so nothing to worry about" he promised, kissing the top of my head, rubbing his hand along my arm, "Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure"

"Take your clothes off"

"What?" I laughed, sitting up and looking at him.

"I'm kinda craving human contact" he admitted, smiling embarrassed, "I just wanna feel you close"

I felt myself melt and my heart turn to mush as his face mimicked the image of a self-conscious child.

"No funny business" I warned, gently.

Crossing my arms, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and off me then kneeled on the bed and unbuttoned my slacks, letting them slink to my knees. I schooched onto my ass, and pulled my trousers off and then my socks, chucking them both on the floor before sliding under the covers and back into my place at Edward's side. Feeling Edward's hands glide across my back made me break out in goose bumps. Without speaking, his hands guided me onto my knees and then cupped my face. I smiled at him and he returned it as his right hand pushed my hair back off my face. His hand dropped down to my thigh and lightly tugged it over lap, forcing me to straddle him.

"What did I say about funny business?" I tilted my head, smirking slightly.

"I'm not" he spoke quietly, a faint smirk on his lips, "I just want you as close as possible"

"Ok, baby" I conceded, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head under his chin while he hand rubbed soothing circles on my back. The forgotten film continued to play as Edward tucked his head down and placed a wet kiss on my shoulder. One hand slunk up my back and his finger toyed with the strap of my bra on my shoulder.

"Can I take this off too?" he softly questioned.

Understanding his need for comfort and to feel him, I nodded into his neck and kissed his Adam's apple as his nimble fingers unclasped my bra. Pulling it from between us, I pressed our naked chests together, hugging us close. Edward shuddered softly as his hands traced patterns along my skin.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, kissing the skin behind my ear.

"Uh huh?"

"Let me make love to you" he told me, pressing more kisses to my skin.

"Edward" I lifted my head up and cupped his cheek, "No, your doctor-"

"Said no strenuous activity I know but I need you closer and I want to show you how much I love and appreciate you" he whispered into my ear, sensually making my resolve wavier, "If it makes you feel better, you can do all the work"

"Funny" I breathed out a laugh, tilting my head to the side, allowing Edward more room to worship my neck.

"I don't want to hurt you" I confessed, after a moment.

"You won't" he promised, his lips licking and sucking, "You'll only make me better"

Pulling his head to mine, I looked into his eyes, our noses touching.

"You tell me if I hurt you" I gave in, kissing him firmly.

I moaned into his mouth as our tongues wrestled, finally unleashing months of pent up lust and frustration. Griping his hair in my hands, I pulled his head closer and fused our lips tighter as Edward's hands massaged the skin on hips more roughly. I kneeled up, raising myself above him, kissing him more aggressively, hugging his head to me. One of Edward's hands slunk down to my ass, slithering under my panties and began rhythmically squeezing my ass while the other toyed with my nipple. Feeling the wetness gathering in my panties, I began to grind on Edward's hard cock.

"Slow down, babe" he pulled back, his breath jagged and his lips swollen.

"Sorry" I laughed, breathlessly, fingering the hair at his temples.

"You don't have to be sorry" he chuckled, his hand cupping my cheek as a reverent look came to his eyes, "I've missed your face"

"I've missed you. All of you"

He smiled sweetly at me then kissed my lips slowly him. We pulled back and I shed my panties and went to get Edward's but found myself giggling instead.

"Not the best time to laugh at a man"

"I'm not laughing at you, baby" I stroked a hand down his face, "I'm laughing at the fact that you'll have to leave your boxers on"

"I don't care" he grinned, pulling my swollen lips back to his.

Closing my eyes, I let myself get lost in our kiss as his hands unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his stiff cock. I lifted up and he positioned himself, allowing me to just sink down.

"_Oh God_" I broke our kiss as he filled me completely.

Edward moaned and I began to slowly move.

"Mmmm" I hummed, locking my fingers behind his neck as his lips explored my neck once again, "Is your leg ok?"

"Perfect" he murmured, one hand splayed over my hip and the other hand grasping my ass once again, guiding me.

As springs tightened and emotions built, I knew I wouldn't last. It'd been too long. I ran a hand from the base of his neck and down his toned back, caressing the skin there as Edward's lips simultaneously glided along my jaw, biting and nipping then lapping at the skin there. When he began tonguing the shell of my ear and sucking the lobe, I groaned loudly and felt my stomach tense.

"I love you" I gasped, as things built higher and higher, sweat gathering on our skin.

"I love you too, babe" he panted, his head ducking to pepper kisses on my nipples.

"_Yes!_" I exclaimed, digging my nails into his skin, "I'm close, Edward. _Oh!_"

"Come on, baby" he encouraged, swirling his tongue over my flesh, "_Ugh, come on._ Come for me"

"Yes, Edward" I screwed my eyes shut as my climax hit, my pussy clamping down on him, "_Yes!_"

I clenched my muscles around him as my orgasm faded and Edward's began.

"Ugh, _Bella!_" he groaned, his warm cum coating my walls.

"I love you" he whispered, exhausted into my hair

I nodded panting, laying my forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he continued, "Thank you for being the woman I love"

Smiling tiredly, I lifted up off of him and forced my jelly legs to lay down next to him. He did the same and rolled half on me, leaving his bad leg out the way and entwining his good leg with mine. Edward rested his head on my chest, hugging my torso while I played with his sweaty locks. As we lay there catching our breath, a smile graced my lips and led me to a beautifully restful sleep wrapped in the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

**Thank you to all that have supported both this story and I - you've meant the world to me. I'm happy to announce that once I've posted the epilogue, I will be reworking this story to be more original throughout and to rid it of any silly mistakes.**

**Thank you once again and see you in the epilogue AN! :D**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_._

_._

_A few years later …_

.

.

"I can't believe we're late" I muttered, pushing the loose hair off my face as I marched towards the hall stroppily.

"You're the one that wanted to eat before we came"

"Shut up" I hissed over my shoulder at him before mumbling to myself, "It's not my fault"

Reaching the doors, I carefully opened one and slunk through, hearing Edward shuffle in behind me. The play had already begun and thankfully the scene on stage was enough distraction for people as Edward and I hurried to the row my family was occupying.

"You made it" my mom smiled happily, squeezing my hand as Edward bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Just" he chuckled softly, placing a comforting hand on the small of my back.

My dad just nodded at us both, a proud and serene smile on his lips. Awkwardly, I side stepped past my parents, down the line to the two vacant seats. Collapsing into the plastic chair, I huffed out a breath as Emmett laughed to my right then spun my face to his, narrowing my eyes.

"Hells Bells, we thought you'd popped" he beamed, oblivious to my annoyance.

I turned away from him and admired the painted set and backdrop on stage, trying to spot any sight of my godson. Hearing Edward's quiet wince, my head flew back round to his.

"You ok?" I whispered, as the next scene began to unfold on stage.

Edward nodded, lips pursed, as he stood his cane against the back of the chair in front of us.

"Did you change the dressing before we left?" I pushed quietly, worrying that the incision could be inflamed or becoming infected or something equally as bad.

Since the accident eight years ago, Edward had recovered wonderfully and our relationship had slowly but surely begun to grow. We'd decided against telling my family the truth, realizing it would cause so much unnecessary upset and agreed to tell them we were simply starting again. Not _completely_ untrue, I suppose. The thing causing me anxiety at the minute was the subtle crease on Edward's forehead. After having his final surgery on his leg only a month ago, Edward's leg was still sensitive and tender hence the cane. The doctor had told him the cane was more of a provision and as soon as he felt fit enough, to walk without it.

"Yeah" he nodded, then turned to look at me, his face softening, "I'm fine, I promise"

Entwining his fingers with mine, he lifted his hand up to his lips and pressed a delicate kiss on the back. Smiling, I squeezed his hand then eagerly awaited Ethan's début.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you so much for joining us tonight. Here, at Bright Water School, we believe in supporting and showcasing talent, and I'm sure you can agree that there was a plethora of talent on stage tonight." The headmistress grinned, clasping her hands together, "However, one of the main reasons we're gathered together this evening is to celebrate the holiday season so I'd be delighted if you'd welcome the children back on stage and join in with a rousing rendition of 'Jingle Bell Rock'"

Applause erupted as the children excitedly paraded on, Ethan giddily waving to us from the second row, and I felt myself tear up at the sight.

"It'll be bump's turn soon" Edward whispered proudly in my ear making me shiver.

Biting down on my lower lip to conceal my grin, I looked up at Edward, finding his eyes twinkling like mine were. I automatically rubbed soothing circles on my taught stomach, feeling Edward's hand cover mine.

"I can't wait"

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock …._"

.

.

Tensing my jaw, I breathed deeply through my mouth and pressed my hand harder into the small of my back. As the pain subsided, I felt my muscles relax and I blew a long breath out of my mouth. Seeing someone approaching out of the corner of my eye, I stood up straighter and reached out to grasp their arm.

"Jasper"

"You ok, Bella? Where've you been?"

"Just walking around, got a bit of back ache" I lied easily, smiling at him, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Sure" he glanced at his Rolex "It's a quarter to ten"

"Thanks" I smiled again and squeezed his forearm before waddling off to the party.

Since we'd returned from Ethan's play an hour ago, the Christmas party Esme and my mom were throwing was in full swing. I'd had four contractions with the last two being in the space of twenty minutes and I was starting to worry. I'd played off my pain as being uncomfortable or achy but I knew I needed to tell Edward now. Spying him chatting to Kate and Garret, who was holding their latest addition little Zoë, I began cutting and weaving through people until my muscles tensed and another contraction hit me. Unaware for the intensity of it, I paused mid-step and braced myself on one of the side tables.

"Bella?"

With my eyes clenched shut, I nodded at my dad's voice and let out another groan while my dad's hand rubbed my spine as it finished. Slowly, I straightened up, taking Charlie's arm and leaning into his side, feeling exhausted. And my waters hadn't even broken yet!

"How long, Bells?" he murmured, surprisingly calm, his hand still rubbing.

"Probably all day" I breathed, "But they've been getting closer this past hour"

"Does Edward know?"

"No" I snorted, brushing my palm over the super tight skin of my belly, "He wouldn't have let me out the house"

Charlie chuckled under his breath, his mustache twitching, before extremely hesitantly placing a hand on my protruding stomach.

"It won't bite" I teased tiredly.

"I know" he rolled his eyes, then looked up at me, "Be here soon then"

"Very soon at this rate" I smiled gently, seeing the mixture of excitement and concern in his eyes, "I'll be fine, we'll be fine"

"I know" he nodded, then hugged me to him and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of my head, his moustache tickling the skin there.

I only had a moment to revel in our little moment before another contraction came.

"Oh God" I muttered, the pain even stronger than last time.

I let out a long, deep groan and bent over, holding onto my knees, trying to ease the pain while willing it to pass. I vaguely heard my dad call out to Edward, and only seconds later, Edward was bent on one knee in front of me. His hand brushed the loose hair from my face then ran down to the back of my neck, massaging the skin there.

"Edward" I panted, as it began to fade, "Your knee"

"I'm fine" he promised, smiling at my no-doubt damp face, his hands cradling my body to his as he helped me stand up, "You should have told me sooner"

"You'd just have worried" I murmured, leaning all my weight into Edward's chest, feeling really tired. Edward snaked a hand along my waist as the other caressed my belly.

"That's my job, baby" he replied softly.

.

.

Twenty minutes passed with three more contractions and we'd become the main attraction at the party. Carlisle had told us that until my waters broke that there wasn't anything they could do but keep me comfy. Edward argued that he wanted to take me to the hospital anyway, just in case things progressed quickly but Carlisle made him wait until my contractions were five minutes apart since the hospital was only ten minutes away and we'd probably just be sent home anyway.

I kept taking deep breaths as Edward mopped my brow with a damp washcloth to keep me cool and comfortable. Both my parents and Carlisle and Esme, were in the den with Edward and I, as well as Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper kept coming and going trying to keep the party ticking over while monitoring me. Despite going into the den, I still felt like I was on parade. I was tired, achy and getting more annoyed as time went on. As two more women wondered into the den, I was done,

"How are you, sweetheart? Hmm? It's a bit of a waiting game, isn't it?" one commented patronizingly.

"Get the hell out of my fu-"

"Why don't you head back out?" Jasper cut in, "The caterers have just put dessert out"

"Oh, we were-"

"Get out!" I screeched as the next contraction took over.

Wide eyed, they rushed back into the party while I cut off all the blood flow to Edward's hand. I clenched and unclenched my spare hand before I latched it onto Emmett's arm, which had the unfortunate position of being sat to my left.

"Holy fucking shit, Bella" he whined, as my nails dug into his flesh, "You're pulling my skin off!"

"Seriously, Em?!" I panted, digging them in harder.

"Sorry" he squeaked, swallowing, "Rip away"

As it finally ended, I threw my head back and released Emmett's arm and Edward's hand.

"You're doing great, babe" Edward praised, dabbing my brow again.

Turning my head on the back of the couch, I looked into Edward's eyes,

"It doesn't feel like it" I rasped.

"You are though" he encouraged, rubbing a hand down my cheek before placing a tender kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, I turned to Emmett and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Em" I apologized tiredly, rubbing the indentations on his arm.

"It's fine" he chuckled nervously, standing up, "I'm going to check on Ethan"

When he reached the door, Ethan ran straight into the room, talking a mile a minute with no one having a clue what he was saying until he began giggling childishly,

"Aunt Bella's wet herself"

"What?" I asked worriedly, looking down and only seeing my bump, "Edward? Have I? Oh my God, have I wet myself?"

"No, baby" he breathed, smiling, "Your waters have broken"

"Right then" Carlisle clapped his hands together, grinning, "Hospital time"

"Really?" I panicked, "But my contractions-"

"Have being getting closer. By the time we get there, you should be right on track" he smiled warmly, "Charlie, I'm assuming you're driving?"

"There's only two seats" Renee interrupted, her excitement freely on show.

"Your car then, darling?" Esme asked my uncle.

"I'll get the keys" Charlie announced walking out the room, when Carlisle nodded.

"Charlie, myself and Edward will take Bella to the hospital" Carlisle directed then turned to me, "Whose in delivery with you, sweetheart?"

"Just Edward" I swallowed, the reality of the situation beginning to settle in.

"Renee and I will shuffle people out, and then the rest of us can follow down later" Esme beamed at me.

"Great" he nodded, as everyone began moving.

"Edward" I grasped his shirt sleeve as he made to stand up, "Don't leave me"

"I won't, baby" he promised, easing my fingers from his shirt and kissing the palm of my hand, "I was just going to get your bag from the car"

"No" I begged scared, griping his hand in mine.

"Jasper" he looked up from me, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all"

Edward fished his keys from his pocket, handing them to Jasper, then lowered himself on the couch next to me. Jasper left, and we were alone. My stomach swirled and all the worry from the last nine months bubbled in my mind.

"Everything is gonna be fine" he promised, kissing the side of my head. And I knew, with him by my side, it would.

.

.

Panting like a dog, I crushed Edward's hand and rode out my latest contraction. We'd set off twenty minutes ago only to be held up in traffic – traffic Carlisle said wouldn't be there! And not only had my contractions become more painful and longer but less spaced out. I would be seriously pissed if I had this child in the back seat of my uncle's car.

"_Ahhhhhh_" I groaned quietly, closing my eyes and resting my head back against the seat as the pain subsided.

The car door opened and Carlisle slid back into his seat then turned around to Edward and I in the back.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"I'm right here" I snapped, cupping my belly to me.

"They're closer and longer" Edward answered, ignoring my response and only pressing his palm into the small of my back, "What did they say?"

"The police said it was a mains leak and traffic should be moving soon"

"This baby isn't going to wait" I pointed out tiredly.

"I know, sweetheart. He said if things progress, he'll have an office take you down in one of the squad cars"

Moaning, I punched the back of the seat in front, ignoring Charlie's wince, as my stomach rippled with an oncoming contraction.

"Breathe through it, Bella"

Heeding Carlisle's instructions, I channelled my nutty birthing instructor and panted through the pain. Once it began to end, I kept bent over with my head between my legs as the men in the car talked in hushed tones.

"What?" I groaned loudly, arching my sore back as I sat up.

"You can handle this" Charlie grumbled, taping the steering wheel.

"We need to see how far along you are. Your contractions are coming along quickly and I don't want to leave things late" Carlisle informed me gently.

"Edward's doing it" I told them, both my hands cradling my stomach, feeling an affirming kick from our child.

"B-but, Bella, I don't know what I'm doing" Edward's eyes widened.

"I'm not having my uncle's hand up my vagina, Edward!" I growled, then glanced at Carlisle apologetically.

He nodded, swallowing then motioned for me to let Edward get to it. Charlie cleared his throat and got out the car, walking around and taking a seat on the bonnet to give us some privacy. Lifting my hips, I gave Edward a pointed look to which he quickly reached under my dress and pulled my panties down then licked his dry lips nervously.

"It's fine" I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I need you to very gently feel for Bella's cervix" Carlisle instructed, facing the front window, "It'll feel sort of like a doughnut"

"Ok" Edward nodded, gently inserting one finger then a second inside me.

Biting my lip, I hid my wince as he felt for my cervix.

"Right, I think I got it" Edward announced, "Actually, I definitely think I've got it"

"How do you mean?" Carlisle quizzed.

"I …" Edward looked up and straight into my eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed deeply, "I can feel the baby's head"

"Shit" Carlisle cursed quietly as Edward removed his hand, discretely wiping it on his jeans.

"Oh my God" I whimpered anxiously, "What? What's that mean?"

"Relax, sweetheart" Carlisle smiled warmly, "I'm gonna see if we can get that police car sooner rather than later"

As soon as he left, I faced Edward and felt tears fill my eyes.

"I don't want to have our baby in the back of the car" I cried, slightly hysterically, my hands grasping his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey" Edward smiled softly, "It's going to be ok, everything is going to be fine. Carlisle is talking to the cops and we'll be at the hospital in no time"

"I'm scared" I confessed, tears gliding down my cheeks.

"Don't be" he whispered cupping my face and smiling as his thumbs brushed them away, "I won't let anything happen to you" one hand slunk down to my belly, "Either of you"

Nodding shakily, I tried to smile back and then placed my hand over his. Carlisle opened the passenger door and poked his head inside,

"We're good to go, Bella. We've just got to get you to the car"

Edward shuffled out the car and then helped me out before latching his arm around my waist, holding me to him and taking the majority of my weight.

"I'll stay with the car and your dad and Edward will take you-"

"Shouldn't you go with them?" Charlie cut across.

"They'll be at the hospital in no time" Carlisle reassured, taking the keys from my dad's hand, "Plus, I think it's more of a dad moment, then an uncle moment"

"Thank you" I waddled over, kissing his cheek before Charlie and Edward escorted me down the line of parked cars towards the police cars.

We were a few steps down when another contraction hit. Groaning long and hard, I clawed the arms either side of me, stopping dead still.

"I don't think we should take our time" Edward announced to Charlie as I breathed through the agony, "I'm gonna carry her"

"Your … leg" I panted, screwing my eyes shut.

"She's right" Charlie spoke calmly, "You'll be of no use to her if you're laid up in hospital too. We'll both carry her, share the weight. No offence, sweetheart"

"It's fine" I whined, the pain too intense for me to care about them or my weight.

Bending down, Edward and Charlie locked arms behind my back and then an arm under each of my legs before hoisting me into the air between their bodies.  
I let out a moan of satisfaction as the contraction finished and at the weight being taken off my swollen ankles. To steady myself, I placed my arms over their shoulders as they began to carry me over to the waiting cop.

"Guess we better get a move on, huh?" a tall cop grinned, hands clasped together excitedly.

.

.

"I'm so tired" I murmured, collapsed back against the plumped pillows on the bed.

Wiping the stuck hair back from my sweaty, and no doubt flushed face, Edward's own tired face gave me a reassuring smile and raised my hand to his lips, pressing a firm kiss to my palm.

"The doctor will be here any minute and then, soon we'll have our baby" he spoke softly, a tender look in his eyes, "I can't wait to meet them"

Tears welled up in my eyes, for probably the millionth time since my labor began, as I bit my lip and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me, his hand cupping my cheek while our tongues glided against each.

"I love you" he whispered into my mouth as our kiss ended.

"I love you too"

.

.

"Oh my God," I gritted out, my hand rubbing soothing circles on the tight skin of my belly.

"You're doing so well, Bella" Dr Allen encouraged from between my spread legs, "Push on the next contraction, ok?"

Edward unclasped my fingers from my knee and wordlessly hooked my leg over his arm before taking my hand in his.

"I'm never having sex again" I hissed at Edward as the pain came back.

"Whatever you want, baby" he nodded seriously as I moaned loudly and pushed hard.

"_Ahhhhh!_ Get this baby out of me!" I screeched, breathlessly, feeling a burning sensation as the baby's head crowned.

"The heads out. Stop pushing now, ok?"

Sobbing, I leaned back and screwed my eyes shut.

"You're doing great" Edward whispered, kissing my temple.

"I just want them out" I winged, crying.

"They will be soon, so soon" he promised.

"Alright, another big push on the next contraction, Bella. Shoulders this time"

I beared down again and pushed with all my might, ignoring all the voices and noises outside, focusing on getting my baby in my arms.

"Rest a minute, Bella" the doctor told me.

"It hurts so much" I cried at Edward, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I know, baby, I know. If I could do it for you, I would in a heartbeat" he promised softly, his thumb brushing away my tears, "You're so brave and doing so well. Just a few more pushes and then our baby will be here in no time, ok? You can do it, baby. You're the strongest person I know, Bella"

Sniffing, I gave him a watery smile and before I knew it, the doctor was talking again,

"Push, Bella, now"

Summoning up the last of my strength, I gave one almighty push and let out a loud wail then slumped back against the pillow as my baby was born. Beeps and ticks filled the room followed by a piercing cry. Edward's tearful laugh broke my gaze from where the nurses were prepping the umbilical cord. Turning to him, he immediately cupped my head in between his hands and pressed multiple chaste kisses to my lips.

"That's our baby" he whispered on my lips, mesmerized.

.

.

"I've got her. I've got her"

Smirking, I rolled my eyes and let him past me into the living room before following him inside. Since I'd given birth, Edward adamantly refused to use his cane and insistent that he knee was miles better. Edward was the most stubborn man I'd ever met, so I didn't bother arguing and just let him do as he wanted. I knew he wouldn't risk his knee, he wasn't that stupid. My smirk vanished and was replaced by a soft smile and teary eyes at the pink, glitter encrusted banner perfectly pinned over the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Oh" I breathed, my hand resting on my collarbone.

As soon as the car seat was placed carefully on the floor, Edward stuck his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and turned to face me with a grin.

"Babe?" his bright smile faltered.

"I'm just" I took a deep breath and smiled at him, "The banner and my hormones and stuff. Sorry"

"You don't have to be sorry" he promised, walking over to me.

His arms circled me and pulled me close, pressing a tender kiss to my lips. I kissed him back, but not too thoroughly since we now had a long and dry six weeks to wait, and pulled apart, brushing the hair from off his forehead.

"I can't believe she's here" I whispered to him, amazed, turning to look at where our little girl lay sleeping.

"I know" he murmured into my hair.

"Our little Mia" I grinned proudly, tilting my head back up to his, "Mia Elise Cullen"

"I love the sound of that" he whispered back, beaming.

"Me too" I giggled, pressing a soft kiss to his pouty lips.

"I'm shocked no one's here"

"I know. I could have sworn Alice would have ignored us and had everyone here waiting" I mused, running my hand through Edward's hair.

"Oh don't worry she'll be here by nine tomorrow morning" he teased, his hand drifting lower on my back to the top of my ass.

"Don't" I warned, eyebrow raised as I grabbed his hand off my ass and taking a step back, "Anyway, I want a family picture of Mia's homecoming before my evil cousin descends tomorrow. Go get the camera!"

"Yes, mistress" he rolled his eyes heading over to one of our many bags from the hospital while I rushed over to Mia.

"Hello, sweetness" I smiled, seeing her bright blue eyes blinking at me.

Unwrapping the twenty odd blankets Edward had swaddled her in, I unclipped the harness, before unzipping her snowsuit and carefully lifting her out of it and into my arms. Since we'd kept the gender a surprise, I'd bought two outfits for either eventuality and Mia was decked out in a beautiful Marc Jacobs red dress with a tiny navy heart print on it. The little silky soft tuff of dark hair brushed against my arm as I held her little body to me.

Hearing the click of the camera, I looked up and felt my grin widen as I saw Edward stood snapping pictures. He lowered the camera, clicked a couple of buttons and places it on the mantle over the fireplace then came over to where I stood with Mia. Slinking his arm over my shoulder and cupping the top of Mia's head with his left hand, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek as the flash went off on the camera.

.

.

Closing my eyes, I snuggled down into the couch and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the room. The soft ticking of the clock and Edward's humming lulled me as he rocked Mia to sleep after her last bottle.

"You better not be going to sleep"

Opening one eye, I spied Edward's smirk from the other couch and felt my grin widen.

"No, not at all" I rolled over onto my back.

"Good" he winked, "Because I have plans for you"

"Do they involve a bath and a foot rub?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he promised, glancing down at our now sleeping daughter.

We'd been home from the hospital a week and while Mia was a good baby and we'd already established a little routine, we were both shattered. Edward was brilliant though, not leaving everything to me and taking turns with diapers and bottles. The entire week had been filled with visits and gifts for Mia, and today was Sandra and Darren's turn. They'd flown in from Chicago for the week to see Mia and congratulate us on their first 'grandchild'. Since Edward's accident, Sandra and I had grown a lot closer, so much so that I now expected a phone call every other Thursday night from her.

"I can't believe all the stuff Sandra bought. I mean it's Christmas in, like what, two weeks"

"I know" he chuckled, "That'll be Alice in twenty years time"

"Oh God" I laughed softly, "What fun that'll be"

The doorbell rang out pausing our conversation, making me sit up and look at the clock.

"It's nine at night" I grumbled, getting up to answer the door, "Don't people know we have a baby now"

Tugging on the hem of Edward's tee, willing it cover more of my legging encased legs, I unlocked the door and opened it,

"Tanya?"

"Hey" she smiled softly, hugging her coat to her body, "I'm sorry it's so late"

"No, no, it's fine. Come in" I held the door open wider as she slinked inside.

Over the past couple of years, Tanya and I had worked to rebuild our trust, and while we were much better, I doubt we'd ever be as close as we once were.

"I'm sorry about the time. I was working late and you text the other night that you were feeding Mia and that was about ten so I figured you'd still be up"

"Its fine, Tanya. Edward's just fed her, so I'm afraid she's sleeping now"

"No problem" she shook her head gently, her blonde curls bobbing, "I just wanted to drop off my gift and see how you were doing"

My eyes fell to the pretty pink gift bag in her hand and my lips curled upwards,

"That's really sweet of you"

"It's nothing honestly" she handed me the bag as I ushered her into the family room where Edward was.

"Oh hi, Tanya" he stood from the couch,

"Hi Edward" she replied but her eyes were transfixed on the bassinet.

"She's asleep" Edward apologized.

"I know, Bella said" Tanya waved him off, "Can I, do you mind if I have a look at her?"

"No, of course" Edward side stepped her and walked over to me as Tanya peered inside the bassinet where our little girl slept.

"This is odd" he whispered into my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I know" I nodded back, watching her.

She straightened up, her eyes glistening and a serene smile on her glossed lips.

"She's beautiful, guys. Really gorgeous" she announced.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

Glancing back at Mia, she sighed almost inaudibly then spun to face us.

"I'll head out. It's late after all and I just wanted a sneak preview" she explained.

"If you're sure" Edward smiled.

"Yeah, although I'll come visit properly before Christmas, if that's alright?"

"Of course" I smiled at her.

"See you later, Edward"

"Bye Tanya"

Shuffling her back into the foyer, Tanya smiled nervously at me, fingering the handle of her bag.

"She's perfect, Bella. I almost can't believe she's here"

"I know what you mean. Edward and I keep checking on her to make sure we're not dreaming" I giggled quietly.

"Thanks for letting me see her"

"You're family, you can always see her"

"Thanks" she whispered then swallowed deeply, "I did have an ulterior motive for tonight as well"

"Oh" I paused, standing straighter, ready to nip any shit in the bud.

"I …" she pushed her hair back behind her ear, "I don't really know how to tell you"

"Just spit it out"

"I'm dating Sam" she blurted.

"Sam?"

"Yeah" she nodded anxiously, "Well, again I suppose. I'm dating Sam again"

"Sam _Williams_?" I quizzed shocked, "As in your ex-fiancé, who you cheated on"

"Yes" her eyes flickered to the floor, a little smile on his lips, "He moved back to Seattle last month and we ran into each other at the supermarket and," she licked her lips, "we talked and decided to give it another go" she looked up to me and her eyes implored me to listen, "I-I love him, Bella, I never really stopped. What I did with Jacob was wrong, so so wrong, to both of you, and I will always regret that but I want to move forward now. And Sam, well Sam wants the same and for some reason, he's giving me a second chance."

"I see" I spoke after a moment then braced myself for my next question, "Has he told you-"

"About when he went to see you in New York? Yes. We've talked about everything and I can hardly be angry or upset, can I?" She laughed humorlessly.

"Good" I nodded, biting down on my lip.

"I just wanted you to know. I was hoping, when I come see Mia, I could hopefully bring Sam too?"

"Sure, yeah" I released my bottom lip, "I'm glad for you, Tanya. Sam's a great guy"

"He is" she took a deep breath, her eyes watery.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around me, hugging me close.

"Thank you" she whispered tearfully, "Thank you so much"

Unsure how to respond, I simply nodded into her shoulder and hugged her back. When we pulled apart, she wiped under her eye and headed to the door.

"Tanya?"

"Yeah?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only my mom and dad. Of course, I doubt that'll be the case one Alice knows"

"Of course" I agreed, smiling back at her, "Goodnight, Tanya"

"Night, Bella"

Softly closing the door, I locked up and took a big, deep breath at the new information. Tanya and Sam were back together, after six years? I guess it's none of my business. I should just let them get on with it and wish them the best of luck. After marrying the love of my life, and now having a child with said man, I could only hope they discover what they once had and pray that it's a fraction of the love Edward and I share. I suppose I should thank them really, because without their long and twisted love affair, I'd have never have met my husband. I guess I should be thanking them.

Feeling that unnerving feeling dissipate, I smiled humbly and strolled back into the family room, only to pause in the doorway as my smile widened into a grin. Edward had clearly turned out all the lights, leaving the room cast in a warm glow from the Christmas tree's twinkling lights and the roaring fireplace. Leaning on the door frame I admired the sight of Edward dressed in nothing but his sweats, his white vest abandoned, showcasing his toned body. While that was always going to be a sight to behold, what had me enamoured was his strong, muscular arms cradling our delicate little baby to his bare chest. It made my stomach churn and my heart swoon.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he called out quietly, holding an arm out to me as he swayed Mia gently.

"I'm admiring the view" I teased softly, walking over and allowing Edward to hug me to his body, "Lost your vest?"

"Skin to skin contact is good for bonding" he murmured into my hair, pressing a kiss there.

I ran a gently finger over Mia's rosy cheek, seeing her pouty lips purse as she snuggled further into Edward's chest.

"Are you all cozy there, Mia?" I cooed, moving my hand to skim over her head of dark hair, "Is daddy comfy?"

"I am indeed" he chuckled, his hand caressing the small of my back, "Look at me, huh? A thorn between two beautiful roses"

Rolling my eyes at his cheesiness, I tried to hide my wide grin and instead turned my face into his pec pressing a kiss over his heart.

"I love you" I whispered, resting my chin on him.

"I love you too" he pressed a deep kiss to my lips.

Yes, I definitely should be thanking Tanya and Sam for giving me this.

.

.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote.**

**That's the end of the line, guys. Thanks for sticking with me. It was a rough and bumpy ride but I know, I've loved every minute of it. FYI I will be reposting all chapters to rid them of any silly mistakes and to re-work the plot to make it more original. **

**Thank you for all your continued support.**

**xxxxx**


	17. Nominations!

The reviews, comments and support from everyone has been overwhelming. I can't express my happiness enough that you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have. From this, The Wedding Date has been nominated for the **Top Ten Completed Fics in March 2013**! To vote simply go to: _TwiFanfictionRecs_'s profile or visit _twifanfictionrecs 2013/04/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-ma rch-2013_/ .

I'm thrilled and would be very appreciative if you could take the time to vote.

Thank you all once again for your support!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**P.S. Don't forget that the revamp of The Wedding Date will be with you soon, so be sure to put me on alert! :)**


End file.
